


That One Night - Batman DC

by MrJustChaos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Crazy Harleen Quinzel, F/M, Gen, Harleen Quinzel Backstory, Joker (DCU) Backstory, Joker (DCU) Has Issues, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, Psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJustChaos/pseuds/MrJustChaos
Summary: Bruce Wayne, Joker oraz Harley Quinn jednej nocy spotykają się w nietypowych dla siebie okolicznościach; klub, zabawa, dzika pogoń luksusowym samochodem, wspomnienia, przemoc, wewnętrzne dylematy i miłość.Ta noc może stać się decydującą jeśli chodzi o przyszłe losy tej trójki.Postacie i uniwersum należą do DCU
Relationships: Joker (DCU) & Harleen Quinzel, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 2





	1. Ta jedna noc i "Gruba Ryba"

Ulice Gotham obdarzone były wyjątkowo mrocznym i gotyckim nastrojem. Zapach zatęchłych uliczek, zapomnianych kontenerów ze śmieciami, odór zakrzepłej krwi. Przeraźliwie szczere do bólu rozmowy, osnuta mgłą opowieść i spotkanie które właściwie nie miało prawa się wydarzyć. Jedna, długa noc która zapadła w pamięci ich wszystkich na zawsze. Chociaż by dotrzeć do tej chwili ich drogi musiały przeciąć się niejednokrotnie i chociaż wszystko z góry wyglądało jakby skazane już było na porażkę to rzeczywistość jak to ma w zwyczaju zweryfikowała i jednoznacznie podsumowała sytuację ku końcowi tej pamiętnej nocy.

Gdy światła starych i zmęczonych latarni gasły by ustępować światłu dnia rozeszli się oni w swoje strony lecz przychylni dla siebie nawzajem. Chociaż zawsze każde z nich będzie twardo stać przy swej racji to wydarzenia pod osłoną mroku pozwoliły łaskawszym okiem spojrzeć na splecione ze sobą losy tych ludzi.

Nic nie wskazywało na tak dynamiczny i szalony obrót wydarzeń. Nic nie zwiastowało tej burzy uniesień i huraganu rozterek. Wszystko po prostu płynęło tak jak zawsze. Wszystko jak zawsze pogrążało się i wyłaniało z mroku na przemian, zachowując ich światy w balansie i harmonii.

Aż do dzisiaj rzeczywistość wydawała się stablina, poukładana i absolutnie niezmienna. Sama w sobie będąca porządkiem świata.

Słodko gorzki poranek dający początek rozszalałemu wirowi zdarzeń rozpoczął się tak nader zwyczajnie i tak obrzydliwie typowo dla każdego z nich ,że trudno byłoby tu doszukiwać jakichkolwiek, najmniejszych nawet oznak zwiastujących cicho jakąś wielką odmianę.

Pierwsze promienie słońca zaczęły agresywnie przebijać się przez szpary zakratowanych i zabitych blachą prowizorycznych okien. Pierwsze łuny nie sprawiały jeszcze problemu ale kiedy po kilku kolejnych minutach gwiazda wzniosła się ponad horyzont w całym swoim majestacie nie było już drogi ucieczki przed jej oślepiającym ciepłem i blaskiem.   
Promienie brutalnie wyszarpały go na dobre z przyjemnych objęć snu i bez litości pozostawiły samego z konsekwencjami zdarzeń które przyniosły wraz z tym nowym dniem.

Wypluwając pod nosem jakieś bełkotliwe bluzgi i rzucając się po materacu jak w napadzie spazmów w końcu doigrał się i przydzwonił głową prosto w blaszaną i zżartą przez rdzę ścianę. Metaliczny dźwięk rozniósł się natychmiast po pomieszczeniu boleśnie i bezlitośnie raniąc jego uszy. Przestał wierzgać i kopać zmuszając zmącony umysł do wznowienia pracy.  
Z ciężkim westchnięciem uchylił wreszcie powiekę ale słońce ugryzło go w źrenice jak jadowita żmija. Oburzony bezpodstawnym atakiem bezceremonialnie obrócił się na drugi bok przykrywając brudnozieloną czuprynę kocem po sam czubek rozczochranej głowy. Z powstałego w ten sposób kokona wystawały jedynie pojedyńcze kosmyki wyglądające jakby na samym czubku tego kopca wyrosła mała i śmieszna palma.  
Nakrycie jak raz pachniało prawdziwym proszkiem i płynem a nie zatęchłym i zawilgoconym śmietniskiem. Trzeba było przyznać ,że porządnie przyłożyła się wczoraj do wielkiego prania jakie sam jej zlecił pod kilkoma drobnymi i niewinnymi groźbami. 

Niestety, nawet pięknie pachnący koc nie zdołał sprawić by jego nastrój z rana nie był w tak ponurym i okropnym tonie.

W poczuciu beznadziei i bezsensu wiercił się jeszcze przez moment do czasu aż złośliwy pęcherz na dobre nie wygonił go w nowy dzień. Przecierając twarz dłońmi uniósł się niezgrabnie i chwiejnie usiadł na materacu rozglądając po pomieszczeniu z wielkim zielonym kogutem na głowie. Obdarzony był bowiem wyjątkowym i rzadkim talentem do przypadkowego mechacenia sobie czupryny przy każdej nadarzającej się ku temu okazji. Może to dlatego ,że zawsze rzuca się po łóżku jak jakiś postrzelony jeleń a może po prostu jego cienkie kosmyki mają naturalną tendencje do zawijania się bez wyraźnej przyczyny.  
Znajdując w sobie niewielkie pokłady woli życia wstał wreszcie z wypchanego żółtą gąbką materaca i ziewnął przeciągle mrucząc nisko kolejne nieciekawe wiązanki.  
W roztaczanej dookoła aurze swojego paskudnego humoru owinął się cały fioletowym szlafrokiem i leniwie sunąc gołymi stopami po lodowatej podłodze opuścił w końcu tę iluzoryczną sypialnię na dobre.

Chociaż po opróżnieniu pęcherza i założeniu kolorowych skarpetek życie nabrało trochę sensu to wszystko szlag trafił w chwili gdy odkrył ,że z kurków pomimo wielu prób nie wylatuje już ani jedna kropla życiodajnej wody.  
Pogodzony był już z faktem ,że herbata i kawa skończyły się im już dawno temu i nie liczył na to żeby prędko znów poczuć ich smak na języku ale...całkowity brak wody? Tego było już za wiele jak na jednego klauna.

Opuszczona stara fabryka w jakiej obecnie zaszywał się wraz ze swoją panią zaczynała już powoli dokonywać swojego żywota w wielu różnych aspektach ale nie zdarzyło się tu jeszcze żeby odłączyli od niej hydraulikę.

-Tu się nie da żyć - żachnął się marszcząc krzaczaste brwi i masując nasadę nosa próbował uspokoić nierówny oddech.  
Ostatnio często zdarzało mu się odczuwać zbyt silne i szybkie bicie serca pomimo braku jakiegokolwiek fizycznego wysiłku.

-Harleeeeey! - rozniósł się jego głośny i pełen wzburzenia wrzask zakończony charakterystym sapnięciem. Odczekał cierpliwie kilka kolejnych chwil choć gotów był teraz udusić gołymi rękami każego idiotę jaki napatoczył by mu się pod ręce.

To gdzie teraz się znajdował służyło zapewne kiedyś za jakiś rodzaj pomieszczenia sanitarnego. Były tu powyrywane z zawiasów szafki z apteczkami medycznymi, środki czystości do podłóg, niewielki i popękany porcelanowy zlew a nawet pozbawiona klapy i połowy spłuczki muszla klozetowa.

Z drugiej części korytarza dosłyszeć można było ciche szuranie i niewyraźny dźwięk stawianych z rozwagą kroków. Pokonanie tego niewielkiego dystansu zajęło jej bagatelnie dużo czasu ale w końcu zza powygniatanych, blaszanych drzwi wyłoniła się drobna blondwłosa postać bacznie przyglądająca się klaunowi swoimi przenikliwymi, błękitnymi oczami.

-T-tak, J?- zapytała z przesadną uprzejmością skrzętnie ukrywając zaniepokojenie. Ten wrzask, mina i napięta postawa nigdy nie wróżyły niczego dobrego, o czym przez ostatnie lata zdołała się już nie raz bardzo boleśnie przekonać.

-Harley, skarbie Ty moje... - zaczął zielonowłosy wyrzucając z siebie słowa tak jakby paliły go one w język. Była w nich też nuta fałszu i pogardy. A jednak rozkładając ku niej szeroko swoje ramiona i uśmiechając się tak elegancko tworzyło to obraz wręcz groteskowy. Jednocześnie wzbudzało w niej trwogę i wywoływało dreszcz podniecenia. Gdy ruszył w jej kierunku Quinn drgnęła i raptownie cofnęła się o jeden krok do tyłu - powiedz mi, tak szczerze... - jego ton głosu nadal jeszcze pozostawał oceanem czekającym na sztorm. Jedynie w oczach skrzyły się już dwa zielone płomienie z każdą kolejną chwilą gorejąc coraz to mocniej - Ile ja razy powtarzałem żebyś nie ruszała i żebyś nawet nie zbliżała się do tamtych czerwonych zaworów?! - cedził słowa ostro przepełniając je teatralną odrazą. Na końcu wybuchł popychając dziewczynę na ścianę. Jej ciało pod siłą uderzenia odbiło się od blachy niczym kauczukowa piłeczka i dziewczyna od razu wylądawała na klaunie chwytając się jego ramion w desperacji. Joker nawet nie drgnął. Czując jedynie jego ciężki oddech odsunęła się natychmiast z powrotem przyciskając swoje plecy do tej ściany.

-Ja...nic nie dotykałam, słowo! - wybroniła się natychmiast póki jeszcze miała okazje rozmasowując obolały od uderzenia kark. Jeszcze raz niepewnie zerknęła na poirytowanego lecz teraz nieco łagodniej patrzącego na nią klauna i od razu poczuła ,że te oczy zdolne są ją hipnotyzować. Odsuwając na bok swoje fantazje czym prędzej wyślizgnęła się spod niego i w te pędy przyniosła wczorajszą gazetę - wody nie ma i nie będzie. Wszystko tu rozbierają, likwidują...Próbowałam to powiedzieć już wczoraj wieczorem ale...

Joker natychmiast wyrwał pismo z jej dłoni i odwracając się do niej plecami niedbale przeleciał spojrzeniem po kilku stronach. Czytał pod nosem warcząc z niezadowolenia: "Inżynierowie z Gotham podjęli w końcu decyzję o całkowitym zamknięciu wodociągów ze starej fabryki tkanin...mhmhmhmhmhm... przekierowanie rur na nowe osiedle zajmie..." - nie kończąc rozerwał wściekle gazetę ciskając ją z całej siły w podłogę.

Dziewczyna milczała bacznie śledząc ruchy jego ciała.

-Trzeba znaleźć inne miejsce. Tutaj i tak nie da się dłużej wytrzymać - wycedził opierając się o metalowy blat spełniający teraz funkcję stołu. Zakrył twarz dłońmi przecierając pełne zmęczenia blade lico - przeklęty nietoperz, puścił mi tamten pokój z dymem...- wycedził przez zęby ale jedynie z rezygnacją. Zapadła kompletna cisza.

Harley przyglądała mu się w milczeniu i lekkiej zadumie. Pozwoliła sobie odejść na kilka kroków i usiąść. Pozwolić mu skoncentrować się, pomyśleć, znaleźć jakieś rozwiązanie tej beznadziejnej sytuacji w jakiej teraz tkwili. Cokolwiek powie, on i tak jej nie wysłucha, więc mogła tylko czekać. Więc czekała, zawsze czekała. Pomimo wszystko nigdy jej ta cierpliwość, jeśli chodziło o Jokera, nie zawiodła. 

Pozwoliła mu. Na to wszystko. 

Nawet teraz i po tym wszystkim nie potrafiła patrzeć na niego inaczej niżeli jak na zielonowłosego anioła, z tym przenikliwym spojrzeniem łagodnych w stosunku do całego wyrazu jego twarzy, oczu. W tym wygniecionym, powyciąganym szlafroku. Z brodą podpartą na dłoni. Zamyślonego, pogrążonego w swoich planowaniach. Z tymi delikatnie zarysowanymi, bladoróżowymi żyłami odbijającymi się pod bladą skórą. Tak. Tylko ona widziała go właśnie takiego. Tak jak i o poranku, tak i wieczorami. Takiego jakiego tylko ona miała prawo go widzieć. Nie Gotham. Nie Batman. Nikt.

Czasem zastanawiała się ile faktycznie tkwi prawdy w tym co mówią ludzie ,że Joker jedynie ją zmanipulował a ile w tym ,że od zawsze czekała tylko na okazję by dać swej prawdziwej naturze wyjść na światło dnia. Gdyby nie poznała tego szaleńca czy kiedykolwiek przekroczyła by tę niebezpieczną granicę? Czy wtedy...

Na rozważania te jednak nie miała zbyt wiele momentów. Potrzebowała do tego nastroju a na to nie często było ją stać. Poza tym szalony klaun skutecznie organizował i zapełniał cały jej wolny czas. Prawdę mówiąc to tutaj też nie miała na co narzekać.

W końcu Joker drgnął i klasnął w dłonie. 

-Harley, będę miał dla Ciebie zadanie. Zwołaj chłopaków, przygotuj się, będziemy mieli wycieczkę. 

Teraz także jej w tym nie zawiódł. 

Tymczasem daleko stąd, na drugim końcu miasta, w ogromnej willi, z dala od zgiełku ulic i gwaru, dla ciemnowłosego, przystojnego miliardera poranek ten rozpoczął się rześko i spokojnie. Nie czekały go, ani dziś, ani w najbliższych dniach żadne nieprzyjemne obowiązki, spotkania biznesowe czy wizyty na tych wielkich, wylizanych do cna galach. Ten dzień należeć mógł tylko i wyłącznie do niego. 

Ostatnio w Gotham stało się niepokojąco cicho i właśnie z tego powodu ostatnie dni pozostawał w typowej dla siebie czujności, trzymając się na dystans i raz na jakiś czas obserwując i kontrolując sytuacje z jaskini. Nic jednak nie następowało. Nic poza drobnymi włamaniami, nic z czym nie poradziłaby sobie policja. Ostatnia potyczka z księciem zbrodni mocno poturbowała ich obojga. Po tych kilku latach zmagań wiedział ,że klaunowi jeszcze przez jakiś czas odechce się kolejnych spotkań. Każdy z nich ma swoje, jeszcze całkiem inne sprawy. 

Chociaż z początku, jeszcze kilka dni temu Bruce wzbraniał się przed tym wszystkimi swoimi siłami i wielką sztuką persfazji w końcu za namowami Alfreda uległ i zdecydował się odpuścić. Odpocząć przynajmniej ten jeden dzień. Bo przecież jeśli wydarzy się coś naprawdę alarmującego, to dowie się o tym natychmiast i zacznie działać. Powtarzał to sobie bez przerwy jak mantrę. 

Los jednak bywa przewrotny, często drwi, serwuje pod nos nieśmieszne żarty i miesza. Bardzo miesza. Dokładnie tak jak zielonowłosy szaleniec w fioletowym fraku. 

Jeden bardzo zły dzień, niefortunny zbieg wydarzeń, jednocześnie sens działań pod osłoną nocy.

Lecz nie dziś, nie tym razem. Nie tej nocy. 

Popijając poranną kawę zasiadł na kremowej, skórzanej sofie tuż przed ogromnym, plazmowym telewizorem kątem oka zerkając na emitowane właśnie wiadomości z miasta.

-To wykluczone, Paniczu Bruce. - oznajmił Alfred który jakimś cudem w sekundę pojawił się tuż przy mężczyźnie. Wąsaty starzec chwycił pilota i natychmiast wyłączył urządzenie. 

Wayne w milczeniu zmarszczył brwi, sądując tamtego niezadowolonym spojrzeniem. Kamerdyner westchnął ciężko tłumacząc miliarderowi, niczym niesfornemu dziecku,powód tak okrutnej dla niego kary.

-Panicz ciężko pracuje w firmie jak i nocą...Ostatnie czego Paniczowi dziś potrzeba to niepokojenie się tymi wszystkimi nieprzyjemnościami z miasta. Proponowałbym raczej kąpiel, dobrą książkę i wypoczynek w łóżku.

Wayne oparł tył głowy o oparcie kanapy.

-Przecież całkiem się wtedy zanudzę, gdzie ten relaks? - zapytał nader zrozpaczony przecierając twarz dłonią. 

-Każdy czasem potrzebuje odrobiny lenistwa. Zwłaszcza ktoś kto dźwiga taki ciężar i obowiązek na swoich barkach... - przekonywał kamerdyner zachęcając go entuzjastycznie do swojego pomysłu. 

-Dobrze wiesz ,że...

Mężczyzna poddał to chwili namysłu biorąc tym samym ostatni łyk kawy. Odstawiając kubek pewnym ruchem podniósł się z kanapy.

-Niech Ci już będzie. - mruknął z trwającym jeszcze niezadowoleniem - ale wieczór spędzę już na swoich własnych warunkach... - dodał unosząc nieco swój palec wskazujący.

-Oczywiście. - odparł Alfred z całkowitą powagą oddalając się w inną część apartamentu zaraz po tym jak Bruce zniknął za drzwiami wielkiej łazienki.

Puszczając letni strumień stał pod prysznicem z przyjemnością chłonąc dźwięk wody i dotyk kropli spływających po nagiej skórze. W jego głowie powstawał już plan.

____________________Gruba Ryba ____________________

Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. Był sam środek lata, dzień kończył się niechętnie i leniwie. Miasto powoli spowijał wszechobecny i ogarniający każdy zakamarek mrok. 

Bruce siedział za kierownicą swojego auta powoli przejeżdżając przez kolejne ulice zanurzającego się w noc Gotham. Czuł się zrelaksowany ale co ciekawsze również podekscytowany. Powodu drugiego z tych dwóch stanów nie znał kompletnie. Jakby wypracowany przez wiele lat instynkt podpowiadał mu ,że powinien udać się właśnie tam oraz ,że tego wieczoru zdarzy się coś kompletnie odmiennego, wyjątkowego.

W końcu, zawsze i gdzie by się nie udał pojawiały się nowe, świeże plotki, dziennikarze czy irytujący, jak bzyczące muchy, paparazzi. Wszystkie inne zdarzenia, niż te pilnie wymagające jego obecności, gale czy bankiety zwyczajnie przesiadywał w domu. Od lat już nie odprężał się w knajpie przy zwykłej szklance whisky czy czegokolowiek innego. Dziś najbardziej w świecie chciał uniknąć zamieszania. Całego medialnego szumu. Wyślizgnąć się spod blasku kamer i reflektorów. Być po prostu zwykłym facetem jadącym późnym wieczorem na upragnionego drinka.

O to było tyle trudno ,że gdy jest się miliarderem, Bruce'em Wayne'em takie wyskoki przez większość czasu pozostawać mogą jedynie w swerze najbardziej odległych fantazji.

Dlatego też naprawdę się postarał. Przygotował. Można wręcz rzec ,że przełamał wszelkie swoje antypatie. Tam gdzie teraz zmierzał z pewnością nie znajdzie go żaden żądny sensacji dziennikarz ale i zabraknie bratniej duszy do rozmowy. To poświęcenie na które był gotów.

Speluna "Gruba Ryba" na najbardziej możliwie oddalonych przedmieściach Gotham gdzie chadzają tylko opryszki i drobne złodziejaszki. Przestępczy półświatek. Idealne miejsce by nie wplątać się w zbyt duże niebezpieczeństwo i ukryć przed centrum wydarzeń. 

Znał to miejsce, jak i wiele innych mu podobnych, wyłącznie dzięki swojej działalności jako Batman lecz nigdy nie był tam w celach prywatnych, rozrywkowych. Nigdy wcześniej też by o tym nie pomyślał. Dlatego właśnie zmierzając tam przypomniał sobie ,że już rankiem postanowił sobie odpuścić wszelkie uprzedzenia. Pewien także ,że żadne z tych szumowin nikomu nie doniesie o wielkim, znanym, wpływowym miliarderze pijącym w zabitej dechami, starej, oplutej melinie na przedmieściach. Sprawa była tak banalnie prosta bo rzeczony jegomość-donosiciel i tak sam natychmiast trafiłby za kratki. Ludzie odwiedzający Grubą Rybę chowają się w tym miejscu przed prawem. Mają na koncie już dość zarzutów by iść siedzieć. Jeśli natomiast zechcieli by okraść pana Wayne'a to Bruce ma dość doświadczenia by obronić się na własną rękę bez zdradzania swojej nietoperzej tożsamości. Tak – wszystko to sobie dokładnie przemyślał. Był gotowy na tą wyprawę i szczerze czuł w tym wszystkim jakąś przyjemną falę dreszczyku. 

Przejeżdżając przez kolejne uliczki, coraz bardziej oddalając się od centrum coraz silniej odczuwał towarzyszące mu poczucie zadowolenia i ekscytacji. Dorosła ucieczka od monotonii, dojrzała decyzja o zmianie swojego bycia choć raz. Było w tym coś odświeżającego i nowatorskiego. Przynajmniej tak właśnie to teraz rozumiał. Światła Gotham znikały powoli ustępując miejsca nielicznym latarenkom i niewielkim budynkom zabitych dechami przez których szpary przedzierały się wąskie strugi światła. Stojąc na ostatnich do Grubej Ryby światłach poprawił klapy beżowej, sportowej marynarki. Nie chciał się wyróżniać swym wyglądem ale nie dopuścił także możliwości by chować się pod zbyt dużą bluzą i powyciąganych dresach a na pewno nie posiadał w swojej garderobie niczego pomiędzy. Światło zmieniło swoją barwę na zieleń a pod wielkim szyldem wesołej ryby już teraz niósł się pijacki gwar i zgłuszona muzyka. 

Bruce zaparkował swoje auto dużo dalej niż inne, zaraz przy wysokiej wierzbie po to żeby nie zwracało na siebie niepożądanej uwagi.

W środku było duszno i parno. Siwo od dymu papierosowego, czuć było nieprzyjemną, metaliczną woń krzepnącej krwi. Przez lata biegania po mieście w kostiumie nietoperza jego zmysły wyjątkowo wyczuliły się na ten odór. Przeszedł spokojnie kilka kolejnych kroków i rozejrzał ostrożnie. Kilku jegomościów zerkało niepewnie w jego stronę jednak każdy wyglądał na zbyt zajętego swoimi sprawami by przywiązywać do niego większą uwagę. Kilkanaście stolików, stołki barowe w oddali. Niektórzy pili samotnie, inni grali w karty a jeszcze inni wykłócali się o coś między sobą. Bruce zajął miejsce przy barze zerkając na ewentualne trunki. Na całe szczęście wcale nie wyróżniał się tutaj tak bardzo jak pierwotnie zakładał. Zaskoczyło go to ,że gdy ostatnio złożył tu wizytę to, prawdę mówiąc, miejsce to wydało mu się dużo gorszą, brudniejszą speluną a teraz...obiektywnie nabrało odrobinę ogłady. Przemalowano ściany, wymieniono stoliki i kilka innych elementów a i klientela wydała mu się, mimo wszystko, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka, nieco bardziej elokwentna. Choć, rzecz jasna, nie wszyscy. Czyżby zmienił się właściciel tego miejsca? Może to jednak kwestia tego w jakich okolicznościach się tu wcześniej znajdował? Czy to jednak tylko mu się wydaje? Na moment popędził myślami zbyt daleko a z rozważań wytrącił go głos podstarzałego, niedogolonego barmana.

– Coś podać czy będziesz się tak gapić na tę kartę, panie gwiazdor? – w jego głosie wyczuć można było nutę pogardy, jednak nic ponad to. Oczywiście ,że go rozpoznał.

– Um, tak – zawahał się Wayne. Poproszę... czy tutaj coś się ostatnio zmieniło czy tylko mi się zdaje?

Barman zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem. 

– Panie gwiazdor, pan chyba sam dobrze wie ,że każdy z wyrobioną reputacją powinien się szanować. Nawet nie tyle ,że ostatnio ale dziś przed połudnem. W końcu jakoś tu wygląda. Pozostaje tylko się cieszyć, nie? - odparł w końcu facet przygotowując pod ladą jakiś kolorowy trunek. 

Nastała chwila ciszy i wyraźniej konsternacji. Miliarder poczuł się odrobinę niezręcznie.

– To znaczy ,że ktoś zrobił tutaj...porządki? – dopytał niepewnie zaraz po tym karcąc się w myślach srogo. Przecież wypytywanie o zmiany może jedynie naprowadzić tego faceta na fakt ,że bywał tu częściej niż rzeczywiście go tu widziano, no a oficjalnie to widziano go tu...nigdy.

Lepiej jak da sobie dziś już spokój z tą swoją nadmierną ciekawością i zamknie buzię na kłódkę nim wpląta się w jakieś tarapaty.

– Jeśli tak to pan ujął, to może i tak. – rzucił na to brodacz wymijająco i podsunął Bruce'owi przygotowany napój. Był jakby tęczowy. Złożony z wielu warstw, kolory nakładały się na siebie przebijając przez swoje odcienie gdzie nie gdzie. 

Miliarder zdumiał się unosząc przy tym brwi. 

– Jeszcze nic nie zamówiłem... 

– Pij, nie zabije Cię to. – mruknął tamten i oddalił się na kilka kroków wycierając inną szklankę białą ściereczką. 

Tak minęło spokojnie dobre ...pięć minut. Wayne już powoli zaczynał wierzyć w to ,że ten wypad będzie naprawdę udany, relaksujący i na tyle anonimowy jak to tylko dla niego możliwe. Już odpuszczał warte dla swojej czujności i zachowawczości gdy nagle niemal nie oblał się cały kolorowym napojem. 

– Ty skurwielu! Masz czelność jeszcze się tu pokazywać? – ostry wrzask rozniósł się po całym lokalu. Głos był niski, donośny. Niezaprzeczalnie brzmiał bardzo groźnie. 

Wayne zakrztusił się a po plecach przeszedł mu dreszcz. Czyżby jednak ktoś się zorientował? Nie, to niemożliwe. Może w takim razie ktoś taki jak on zostanie stąd natychmiast wyrzucony na bruk? Przez moment trwał tak w bezruchu, dla bezpieczeństwa, nadal nie mając tej pewności czy te słowa w ogóle skierowane były do niego. 

– Panowie, a ja byłem pewien ,że już się dogadaliśmy...

Tym razem uszy Wayne'a przeciął głos kwaśny, zachrypły, z tonem głębokiego rozbawienia. Znał ten głos dobrze. Aż zbyt dobrze. Znał go na wskroś, na wylot, na pamięć. Potem po lokalu rozniósł się śmiech, szalony chichot. Nie mogło mu się zdawać, nie da się tego pomylić. Bruce zaparł się nogą o bar i przesunął hoker odrobinę w prawo. Kątem oka dostrzegł zielonowłosą postać a całe jego ciało mimowolnie przeszła nieprzyjemna, osłabiajaca fala gorąca, pozostawiając go skołowanego. 

Tamten wrzeszczący, barczysty, łysy osiłek pełen był więziennych tatuaży. Zaciskał pięści na pomarańczowej koszuli Jokera potrząsając nim silnie. 

Nie, zdecydowanie nie powinien się w to mieszać...

Tylko dlaczego, jak na złość, akurat Joker? 

Dlaczego akurat dziś, dlaczego teraz i dlaczego tutaj? W miejscu takim ja to! Gdzie ukryta kamera? Czy to naprawdę miał być jakiś bardzo kiepski, smutny i żałosny... żart?

created by: MrJustChaos


	2. Papieros z narkotykiem

Mimo ,iż sytuacja mogła teraz jawić się w jego umyśle na całkowicie, kompletnie dramatyczną, to z całych sił próbował nie dać tego po sobie poznać. Nie po to wszystko tak skrupulatnie przemyślał i przygotowywał by zostać teraz za jednym incydentem wyprowadzonym z równowagi. Kątem oka obserwował sytaucję ale nie wychylał się bo obiecał sobie szybko by nie mieszać się tak długo jak nie będzie to konieczne. Czyli dopiero wtedy gdy ktoś sam go nie zaczepi. Teraz odejdzie spokojnie i wmiesza się w tłum niezauważony. Może książe zbroni zajęty napakowanym opryszkiem wcale nie rozpozna w nim twarzy z gazet i telewizji. Może cała ta sprawa przemknie gładko i bez echa.

Tymczasem starszy barman całkiem nieporuszony zamieszaniem dziejącym się te kilka kroków dalej, wymył ostatni kieliszek i co chwila z zainteresowaniem spoglądał na Wayne'a. W zasadzie to nikt w pomieszeniu nie wyglądał na poruszonego. A gdzieżby tu szukać zainteresowania. Wytłumaczenia były dwa: albo przywykli do tego typu wizyt Joker'a albo wiedzieli ,że jeśli się wychylą to czeka ich coś bardzo, bardzo złego. Oba te wyjaśnienia miały swój sens i rację bytu. Bruce odwrócił głowę w przeciwnym do klauna kierunku co natychmiast zauważył obserwujący go czujnie barman. Pokiwał on głową z rozbawieniem krzywiąc brwi i nachylił się do mężczyzny podsuwając mu kartę ze zdjęciem i nazwą zaserwowanego mu przed chwilą drinka. Na ten gest Bruce powrócił w końcu ze swych rozważań do rzeczywistości. Spróbował rozluźnić barki i wziął kolejny łyk bajecznego napoju, bo właśnie tak nazywał się podany mu trunek. Czytając rozpisany skład z ulgą stwierdził ,że nie jest to nic co w takich dawkach byłoby mu śmiertelną trucizną. "Poczciwy" jegomość nie chciał go wykończyć. 

Z drugiej strony lokalu rozniósł się huk i brzdęknięcie metalu. Oczy gości od razu choć bardzo nieśmiało skierowane zostały właśnie w tamtym kierunku. Z połamanych desek stolika powoli gramolił się opryszek jęcząc pod nosem i krzywiąc się. 

-Kontynnujemy? - zapytał wyniośle i pogardliwie Joker tonem przepełnionym odrazą. Minę miał nietęgą. Na jego wymalowanej twarzy próżno było szukać teraz uśmiechu. To był ten moment gdy klaunowi kończyła się cierpliwość, wcale nie bawił się dobrze a żart był nieśmieszny. Gdyby Wayne zaryzykował kolejnym odwróceniem się ku niemu to doskonale by o tym wiedział. Nie zrobił tego. Już nie. Wystarczyło mu tych haniebnych, masochistcznych rozrywek jak na jeden wieczór. Chyba.

Z początku łagodnie skierował wzrok w jaskarwy płyn ale bardzo szybko zmieniło się to we wbijanie spojrzenia tak silnie by przepływając przez trunek mógł bez trudu dostrzec wyraźne zarysowania drewnianego barowego stołu.  
Oczywiście ,że nie czuł się komfortowo ale ten skok adrenaliny napawał go jakimś chorym, przyjemnym uczuciem. Kompletna to była sprzeczność. Ale jakże fascynująca. 

-Odpuść, klaunie. Jeśli myślisz ,że się na to zgodzę to kompletnie już Ci już odpieprzyło...-wycedził przez zęby osiłek gdy zdołał już wydostać się ze sterty połamanych desek. Bez najmniejszego zawahania w jednym sprawnym skoku znów dopadł do Joker'a chwytając w uścisku masywnych, pulchnych dłoni jego perfekcyjnie zawiązaną u szyi kokardę. Klaun skrzywił się ale jego wzrok pozostawał kompletnie pusty. Ten typ zaczął go już drażnić. I nudzić. Westchnął. 

-Nikt Ci nigdy nie mówił ,że nieładnie jest wyrażać się w ten sposób, Steve? - zapytał retorycznie ze stoickim spokojem Joker. Wystarczyła tylko sekunda żeby jego oczy zawrzały żywym, zielonym płomieniem a twarz wykrzywiła w smętnym ale wyraźnym i szerokim uśmiechu- szkoda, bo okazuje się ,że możesz się tak ostrym językiem...- wbił w brzuch mężczyzny długi i szeroki nóż, wyciągnięty uprzednio z kieszeni idealnie skrojonej marynarki - ...pokaleczyć - dokończył.  
Poprawił pchnięcie a barczysty zakapior puścił go upadając na kolana bezwładnie. Chwytając się w miejscu rany zawył przeraźliwie i zadygotał. Wtedy Joker przykucnął na przeciw niego a końcem noża uniósł jego brodę by spojrzeć w te zamglone już bólem oczy. Steve tracił krew niebezpiecznie szybko bo klaun wbił ostrze precyzyjnie. Dostatecznie głęboko i pod odpowiednim kątem.

-Teraz już się dogadaliśmy - rzucił wesoło i pokrzepiająco poklepał mężczyzne po ramieniu - chociaż...- zamyślił się teatralnie i w kolejnej sekundzie ostrze na wylot kwiło już w szyi mężczyzny. Tak akurat niby przypadkiem między tchawicą a karkiem. Ciało natychmiast padło na ziemie bezwładnie trzęsąc się całe przez spazmatyczne skórcze mięśni. Joker widocznie trafił pod drodze jakiś większy nerw. 

Słysząc to wszystko serce Bruce'a zatłukło mu w piersi donośnym hukiem. Odczuł to nawet bólem w skroniach i szumem w uszach. Oddech lekko przyspieszył a źrenice zwężyły się. 

Zielonowłosy wstał, otrzepał spodnie i poprawił mankiety marynarki a potem ukłonił się kilka razy jak publiczności po zakończeniu wspaniałego przedstawienia. Zmarszczki mimiczne na jego bladej twarzy jakby się wygładziły. 

-No i to było śmieszne! - rozchichotał się bez opamiętania. Poprawił brudnozielone włosy zaczesując je w tył palcami nie zakrwawionej dłoni a potem po kilku westchnięciach zmęczenia zasiadł w końcu na samym końcu meliny, wciskając się w sam jej róg.

-Ej, wy tam! - machnął na kilku swoich zakapiorów z twarzami wymalowanymi w wizerunek klauna- bierzcie z baru co chcecie, na koszt firmy- klasnął w dłonie- i zabrać mi stąd to ścierwo - dodał z obrzydzeniem zerkając na trupa.

Wayne nie był przestraszony. Był tylko zły ,że w swoim obecnym położeniu nie mógł i nie może nic zrobić. Poza tym nie potrzeba mu było żadnej kolejnej wymówki. To prosta iluzja tłumacząca wszystko. Miliarder nie codziennie jest świadkiem tak drastycznych a nawet makabrycznych scen, o ile w ogóle. Ma prawo być zszokowany, skonsternowany, zestresowany. A powody...niech każdy zainteresowany wybierze i dopasuje sobie sam. To takie proste i wygodne.

Czym innym byłby spotykający się z takimi zdarzeniami Batman. Tylko ,że o tym nikt tutaj nie mógł się dowiedzieć. 

Starszy barman zachowując dobry nastrój uśmiechnął się do Bruce'a kwaśno:

-Trochę zbyt głośno tu jest, prawda? - zagaił, tym razem prezentując się już sympatyczniej. 

Miliarder odetchnął próbując poskładać chaotycznie pędzące myśli.

-Tak...

Cóż, to z pewnością nie było zbyt elokwentne ale żadna lepsza odpowiedź nie przyszła mu w tamtym momencie do głowy.

-Spokojnie, panie celebryto, o tym w mediach na pewno nie będzie mowy - jednocześnie zadrwił i uspokoił go barman - o takich nikt się nie upomina, nikt ich nie szuka i nikt nie żałuje.

Ten człowiek miał rację i Batman nie mógł mu jej odmówić.

-Z resztą takich to nawet nie szkoda, bo wierz mi panie ,że i tak miał na koncie więcej wyroków niż pan ma włosów na głowie.

Wayne odpowiedział mu tylko krzywym półuśmiechem. Nie rozumiał czemu ten człowiek cały czas go zagaduje i jako jedyny zwraca tu na niego taką uwagę. Była w tym jakaś forma wsparcia czy otuchy na wypadek jakby Bruce'owi miały puścić nerwy? Może.

Alkohol był mocny albo to on zbyt szybko pił. Jedno było pewne. Jego napięte barki w końcu odpuściły a po następnej kolejce poczuł ,że jego pęcherz zaczyna być boleśnie przepełniony.  
Gdyby tak łatwo znikały z głowy niechciane myśli jak płyn może zniknąć z pęcherza to świat byłby lepszym miejscem.  
Taka właśnie naszła go wtedy refleksja.

Od czasu zabicia Steve'a aż do chwili obecnej nie minęło więcej jak dwadzieścia niewiarygodnie wlekących się minut. 

W tym czasie przy wejściu do lokalu zaczęła się tylko jakaś kameralna, niegroźna bitka. 

-Gdzie...-mruknął pod nosem Bruce- gdzie tu jest łazienka? - powtórzył głośniej przebijając się przez okrzyk okładających się pijaków i dopingujących im koleżków. 

-A tam, za tym przejściem na końcu korytarza. Pod schodami - odparł barman pośpiesznie tym razem naprawdę zajęty swoją pracą. Wayne i bez tego poczuł ,że przy barze zwiększył się ruch a atmosfera szybko zgęstniała. 

Nie miał pojęcia gdzie był i co robił przez te ostatnie minuty Joker bo też i wolał się wcale tam nie odwracać.

A jeśli chodziło o łazienkę to to wyjaśnienie wydało mu się jakieś takie zbyt skomplikowane. W ogóle nigdy gdy tu był to nie rozglądał się przecież za łazienką... Batman uciekający na moment w trakcie bitki za potrzebą...Taka myśl wywołała w nim lekkie rozbawienie i rozbudziła przy okazji po przymulających trunkach.  
Dzielnie zwlókł się z hokera i zawędrował we wskazanym kierunku a drewniana podłoga skrzypiała pod naciskiem jego kroków. 

Przekraczając próg mniejszej izby chaos z lokalu stał się tylko głucho słyszalnym i dobiegającym gdzieś z dala zmieszanym dźwiękiem w tle. 

W tym ciasnym korytarzu faktycznie znajdowały się schody a pod nimi, tak jak poinstruował barman, drzwi do łazienki. 

I chociaż ciężko było nazwać tę rzygalnię normalną toaletą to nie miał w tej chwili innego wyboru.

Chociaż... wziął pod rozwagę inny pomysł.

Przedzierać się przez zapijaczonych kryminalistów żeby samemu podlać krzaki pod "Grubą Rybą"? 

Nie. 

Wyszedł z "rzygalni" z wyraźną ulgą i pierwotnie z zamiarem powrotu na swój hoker ale gdy dźwięki nabrały mocy przystanął i zastygł. Zrozumiał bowiem ,że nie chce wracać do tego nadmiernego hałasu.  
Co przyznał mniej chętnie, nie chciał natknąć się teraz na Jokera.

Jego ciekawska, detektywistyczna natura nie pozwoliła za to pozostawić obojętnie tych starych, zniszczonych i popękanych schodów. Zaintrygowały go od samego początku. Przysiadł więc na pierwszym stopniu i sprawdził godzinę wyświetlaną na elektronicznej matrycy zegarka oplatającego jego prawy nadgarstek.

22:49 

Wtedy znikąd sobie przypomniał. 

Faktycznie, na górze znajdowało się coś na kształt noclegowni. 

'Jeśli ktoś miał dość drobnych żeby za te królewskie wygody zapłacić' -pomyślał zgryźliwie pełen ironii.

Ostrożnie uniósł się i przesiadł o kolejne dwa schody wyżej a potem nasłuchiwał cierpliwie przez kilka kolejnych minut. Może wychwyci jakiś głos albo chrapanie? Cokolwiek. Nie chciał wplątać się w jakieś tarapaty ale ciekawska natura była jak złośliwa kochanka i dawała o sobie znać najbardziej właśnie wtedy gdy najmniej było to wskazane i potrzebne.

Przesiadał się i przesiadał co raz wyżej aż w końcu karcąc i przeklinając się w myślach wstał i zażenowany ostatnie stopnie pokonał na własnych nogach a nie tak jak przed chwilą - na pośladkach. Wyglądał wtedy jak ciekawskie dziecko próbujące nocą podejrzeć kłótnię rodziców.

Deski ścian podobnie jak schody także odchodziły od siebie, odłamywały się i trzeszczały. W wielu miejscach szczeliny były już na tyle duże ,że dało się poczuć podmuchy wiatru przedzierające się z zewnątrz. 

Przez ciało Wayne'a przeszedł krótki dreszcz chłodu. Kompletna ciemność rozświetlana była jedynie niewielkim wyświetlaczem jego elektronicznego zegarka. 

Powoli jego oczy zaczęły przyzywczajać sie do mroku i wyłapywać coraz to wiecej nowych elementów otaczającego go wnętrza. To był ciasny i podłużny korytarz, dokładnie taki sam jak na parterze. Wszystko kompletnie surowe, żadnych ozdób i wystroju. Przed nim jedne drzwi, po jego prawej drugie a za plecami trzecie, ostatnie. Drzwi do pokoi z prawej i z tyłu znajdowały się znacznie bliżej siebie niż te przed którymi stał. One się wyróżniały. Były jakby odseparowane od reszty. Różnica była w odległości ale też...spowijała je taka jakby aura. 

Nastrój iście mroczny. 

Nagle otrzeźwiał. Przez te cholerne drinki Bruce poczuł się zdecydowanie zbyt pewnie. Co w ogóle przyszło mu do głowy żeby łazić i zakradać się pod jakieś pokoje.

Nie. Czas wracać na dół. Zapłacić, wyjść i na autopilocie jechać do domu. To byłoby czyste szaleństwo żeby siedzieć tu dalej pomimo wszystkiego co już zdążyło się wydarzyć. 

Odstąpił właśnie od drzwi robiąc jeden pewny krok w tył kiedy nagle zamarł w bezruchu. Za ścianą usłyszał łupnięcie. Jakby coś z dużej wysokości spadło na podłogę. Potem kroki. Bardzo wyraźne ale stawiane miarowo. Następnie trzy lekkie skoki i zniszczone, trzeszczące drzwi otworzyły się z impetem a żółte światło wyrywające się z pokoju oślepiło go i całkiem zasłoniło mu ukazaną postać.

Postać która niczego nie świadoma prawie na niego wpadła w ostatniej chwili hamując.

Gdy uniosła wzrok wykrzyknęła kompletnie zaskoczona na co Wayne otworzył szerzej oczy i rozchylając wargi zaczerpnął na raz większą ilość powietrza. Milczał w oczekiwaniu na to z jaką reakcją i konsekwencjami będzie mu teraz dane by się zmierzyć. W tak abstrakcyjnej sytuacji nic już nawet więcej nie analizował. Najpierw Joker a teraz...

Mimo ,że on z początku jej nie rozpoznał przez grę światła i cieni to z jej pespektywy postać miliardera była całkiem dobrze widoczna i wyraźna, nawet jeśli wydała się nierealna. Ba, na pewno musi być nierealna...! 

Harley chwyciła się za głowę wierzchem dłoni przykrywając czoło. Wyglądała na skołowaną i skonsternowaną.

-Niech to, wiedziałam ,że w tych fajkach muszą być jakieś mocniejsze dragi bo Bruce'a Wayne'a już nawet tu widzę...- westchnęła sama do siebie na głos z kompletnym zrezygnowaniem i dezorientacją. Przetarła oczy knykciami - jesteś głosem mojego sumienia??- dodała tym typowym dla siebie, głupkowatym tonem machając sobie dłonią przed oczami.

Wayne w przypływie złości zagryzł tylko zęby. 

Najpierw Joker a teraz...ona! 

Created by: MrJustChaos


	3. Rozmowy na dachu

Jak mógł nie pomyśleć ,że skoro jest tu Joker to także pewnie i Harley Quinn. Że na pewno prędzej czy później pojawi się gdzieś w jego zasięgu...

Było od razu wyjść i wracać do domu. Karcił się teraz w myślach ale i tak było już za późno. 

Quinn wbijała w niego wzrok sądując go spojrzeniem z podejrzliwością. Przecież powinien stąd teraz uciekać w te pędy...a zamiast tego w chwili skoku adrenaliny postanowił zagrać w tę dziwną grę. Chociaż bardziej stać się jedynie jej pionkiem, niż graczem...

Wyszedł z założenia ,że jeśli nie ma wzbudzać podejrzeń musi mieć przynajmniej choć trochę odmienną niż Batman ekspresję. 

Jeśli to nie jest żadna podpucha i blondynka naprawdę zażyła jakieś substancje to może warto pozostać jej "głosem sumienia" przynajmniej na razie. Przynajmniej do chwili aż nie będzie miał okazji wyślizgnąć się stąd i zniknąć jakby nigdy go tu nie było. 

Zaczerpnął oddechu zaciskając nieco pięści. 

-T-tak? - bardziej zapytał niż stwierdził. Co on sobie myśli pogrywając w ten sposób z Quinn? Sam się prosi o kłopoty. 

Dziewczyna uniosła brew i okrążyła go dookoła uważnie mu się przyglądając po czym roześmiała się. 

-Strasznie się nudzę. Chodź, głosie sumienia, nie wiem dlaczego jesteś Wayne'em ale i tak zapytam Cię o parę spraw. - oznajmiła bez większego namysłu jakby nigdy nic i machnęła ręką w jego stronę. Czy może jednak tylko się z nim droczyła? Chciała przecież zejść na dół...a może tylko wejść do innego pokoju? 

Mroczny rycerz stał w bezruchu obserwując młodą, wysportowaną sylwetkę dziewczyny. Poruszała się z gracją i lekkością. Mógł to zauważyć dopiero teraz. 

Harley wyszła na wąski balkon i pochyliła się opierając ręce na barierce. Z kieszeni skąpych, obcisłych, niebiesko-czerwonych spodenek wyciągnęła paczkę papierosów i westchnęła głośno, teatralnie. 

\- Idziesz? - ponagliła go. 

Wayne dopiero teraz wyrwał się z klatki malującego się przed nim obrazu.

Ostrożnie ruszył przed siebie starając się by jego kolejne kroki nie wywoływały w starej podłodze krzyku bólu i rozpaczy. Po chwili dołączył do blondynki opierając sie o barierkę, zaraz obok niej. Widząc widok zanurzonego w mroku lasu poczuł się zrelaksowany. Harley nie miała żadnych powodów żeby go teraz zaatakować. Gdyby miała to zrobić to już by to zrobiła. Może to zabrzmi głupio i załośnie, jak tłumaczenie wariata ale cały czas powtarzał sobie ,że trochę już ją mimo wszystko zna...

-Palisz? - mruknęła machając fajką obok Wayne'a.

-Nie - odparł Bruce. Zerknął na papierosa którego podsunęła mu prawie pod nos jakby wcale nie usłyszała tej odpowiedzi albo, może wcale nie chciała jej słyszeć. 

-Ja też nie. Znalazłam te fajki dzisiaj. O, na tamtym stoliku - odwróciła się i wskazała palcem na biurko stojące w kącie pokoju, przy wejściu. - pewnie po poprzednim właścicielu. - dodała wesoło, z zadowoleniem. - wyglądały podejrzanie więc tak pomyślałam ,że pewnie się tym upalę... - dokończyła i zaciągnęła się dymem po raz kolejny. Patrzyła w dal, w pustą przestrzeń bo przed nimi poza niewielkim lasem i pustym polem nie znajdowało się kompletnie nic. Jedna stara i przepalająca się latarnia słabo oświetlała wejście do baru lecz poza nią tylko księżyc, gwiazdy i słabe żółte światło przedzierające się z pokoju dawało poczucie ,że w rozprzestrzeniającej się ciemności istnieje jeszcze jakaś jasność. 

-Wyglądają na normalne papierosy...- stwiedził po tym jak w końcu uległ i odebrał od niej fajkę. Obracał ją w palcach i przyglądał się jej dokładnie dookoła. 

Harley zachichotała cicho. 

\- Wiele jest rzeczy co na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda inaczej niż są naprawdę...- odparła już jakby poważniejąc - i ludzi...- dodała smutno. 

Bruce poczuł w jej głosie nutę złości i rozżalenia. Nie był jednak pewien jak powinien to właściwie zinterpretować. To co musiał przyznać to fakt ,że miała w tym swoją rację. 

-Nie wszystko jest takim jakim się wydaje - przytaknął cicho Batman w końcu wsuwając papierosa do ust. Może to z ciekawości a może chciał w jakiś sposób zsolidaryzować się z Quinn.

Bez względu na przemawiające za tym pobudki ten niewielki gest sprawił ,że blondynka uśmiechnęła się krótko i podsunęła bliżej zapalniczkę pod biały skręt. Wayne zaciągnął się i zakasłał więc oboje prychnęli śmiechem.

-Pierwszy papieros? - rzuciła z niedowierzaniem akrobatka.

-Nie...ale pierwszy od dawna. - odparł stanowczo.

Nastała chwila ciszy przerywana szumem drzew kołysanych przez silniejsze podmuchy letniego wiatru. Do ich uszu docierało słabe echo dziejącej się na dole zabawy. 

\- Czemu ze mną rozmawiasz? - zapytał Bruce pełen stoickiego spokoju. W przypadku Quinn to właśnie spokój był kluczem do utrzymania tej sytuacji z ryzach. 

Harley przystąpiła z nogi na nogę. 

\- Nie ma tu nikogo innego, znudziło mi się siedzieć samej - odpowiedziała zgodnie z prawdą podpierając policzek na dłoni. - Powiedz, jak to jest mieć wszystko, nie bać się ,że można w życiu cokolwiek stracić? - mruknęła wbijajac w Bruce'a przenikliwe, ciekawskie, błękitne oczy. Jej kucyki związane były niedbale i nierówno a jedynym makijażem była krwisto-czerwona szminka na pełnych, kształtnych ustach.

Ostatni raz widział ją wyglądającą tak "zwyczajnie" jeszcze za czasów gdy pracowała jako psychiatra w Arkham. Chociaż wtedy była zdecydowanie bardziej formalna i stosowna. 

Pomyślał teraz nad zadanym mu pytaniem. Wcale nie miał ochoty wymyślać sztucznej, napakowanej fałszem odpowiedzi ani karmić jej nudnymi historiami na jakich zbudował swoją sylwetkę dla zewnętrznego świata. Opuścił głowę wbijając wzrok w drewnianą belkę balkonu. 

-Nie wiem. - odparł w końcu znów przysuwając papierosa do ust. Tym razem nie zakrztusił się- Sam chciałbym wiedzieć. - dodał po chwili zastanowienia.

-Ja też nie wiem - przytaknęła blondynka - nie wiem Bruce czy sobie Ciebie wyobrażam czy naprawdę tu jesteś ale są rzeczy jakich nigdy nikomu nie mówiłam i jeśli dowiem się ,że pisnąłeś choć słowo- zabiję Cię, bez cienia zawahania. - stwierdziła całkiem zwykłym, lekko znudzonym tonem jakby groźba tego typu była po prostu niczym. On jednak wiedział ,że dziewczyna wcale nie zgrywa się i nie żartuje. Prawdę mówiąc bez względu na jej słowa i tak nie będzie mieć nigdy ochoty rozpowiadać o tym spotkaniu komukolwiek. Po prostu prowadził dalej tą rozmowę, odsuwając od siebie wszystkie te alarmujące i niepokojące go ostrzegawcze myśli. Bardzo to było nierozważne i nierozsądne ale hej, w końcu te papierosy były jakieś podejrzane, nieprawdaż? 

-Będę milczał - mruknął Wayne z premedytacją stwarzając przed dziewczyną pozory niewzruszonego twardziela. Harley prychnęła.

-Jestem człowiekiem słowa i czynu...- zapewnił Wayne nieco przesadnie teatralnym tonem kładąc dłoń na swej piersi. Jeśli Quinn ma aż taką potrzebę mówienia, niech mówi. Przynajmniej w ten sposób przecież nikogo nie zabije i nie skrzywdzi, prawda? 

Prawda? 

Harley odsunęła się i z powrotem weszła do pokoju chwytajac za butelkę wódki stojącej na niewielkiem kawowym stoliku. Bruce obserwował ją jedynie kątem oka, leniwie przekręcajac głowę w lewą stronę. Nie czuł się zaniepokojony. Właściwie nie czuł się w żaden sposób jaki mógłby jednoznacznie opisać. Był zmieszany...

-Nie ma tu kieliszków ale wódka sama siebie odkaża- oznajmiła Harley od razu po tym jak wróciła na balkon. Sugerowała oczywiście by wspólnie pili prosto z butelki. To z resztą potwierdziło się chwilę później gdy dodała coś o "ciągnięciu z gwinta". Nie dosłyszał. Dźwięk bitej szyby w dole skutecznie zagłuszył jej głos. Wzięła pierwszy łyk podsuwając mu butelkę. 

To było czyste szaleństwo. 

Była cholernie gorzka, bardzo mocna. Całkiem jak dziewczyna która mu ją zaserwowała.

I tak stali obok siebie w ciszy, oparci o barierkę z belek, na drewnianym balkonie pijąc wspólnie wódkę pod gołym, pełnym gwiazd, nocnym niebiem.

-Czemu tu jesteś? - spytała cicho i teraz miał już stuprocentową pewność ,że dziewczyna ma pełną świadomość jego istnienia i wie ,że nie doświadcza żadnych halucynacji. Wskazywał na to również ton głosu jakiego użyła gdy zadawała mu to pytanie.

Wayne po raz kolejny nie odnalazł żadnych przeciwskazań by ją okłamywać albo uciekać od odpowiedzi.

-Byłem znudzony. 

-Ah...

Prawdę mówiąc chociaż z początku trudno było mu to przed sobą przyznać to dawno nie czuł się tak swobodnie. Alkohol faktycznie dodawał w tym otuchy ale czuł ,że tkwi w tym jeszcze coś więcej. Ta dziewczyna była zagadką którą nabrał niepohamowanej ochoty by odsłonić chociaż troszeczkę.

Już miał zamiar otworzyć usta gdy poderwała się z impetem. Bruce drgnął. 

-Wiesz co? Chodź - rzuciła i w jednym skoku pokonała odległość dzielącą podłogę balkonu a dach budynku. Wyglądało to całkiem jakby wzleciała, bez trudu i z gracją. Wyciągnęła w jego stronę swoją prawą dłoń a on chwycił ją bez cienia namysłu. Pomogła i jemu wdrapać się na sam czubek "Grubej Ryby". 

Z pełną premedytacją i pomimo asysty wchodził tam pokracznie i nieporadnie.

Stąd okolica wyglądała jeszcze bardziej tajemniczo i fascynująco. Z bardzo daleka dostrzec można było słabe tlące się światła zmęczonego miasta. Harley usiadła na krańcu podciągając nogi pod brodę i opierając policzek na swoim lewym kolanie. Zerknęła na siedzącego obok wpatrzonego w miasto Bruce'a.

-Myślisz ,że się pojawi? Że będzie go stąd widać? - zagaiła.

-Co takiego? 

W pierwszej chwili wcale nie skojarzył o czym mówi.

-Znak batmana na niebie. Sygnał. - doprecyzowała.

-Nie wiem...

Tu pierwszy raz musiał nagiąć nieco prawdę. Każdy temat związany z nietoperzem musiał pozostawiać najbardziej powierzchownym jak było to tylko możliwe. 

-Nie chcę by się dziś pojawił...

-Dlaczego?

-Chcę J'a tylko dla siebie.

Ciało Bruce'a przeszedł dziwny dreszcz. To pierwszy raz gdy w ogóle wspomniała o Jokerze a teraz jeszcze zrobiła to w tak specyficznych i dziwnych okolicznościach. Gdy mowa była o świetlnym znaku nietoperza na niebie.

Nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć czy o nic dopytać gdy sama kontynuowała.

-Chcę żeby widział tylko mnie. Tylko ja go rozumiem i tylko ja wiem jaki jest naprawdę. Tylko ja go znam...

-Chcesz go teraz wybraniać, tak masz w zwyczaju? - rzucił Bruce bez przemyślenia zbyt poniesiony emocją. 

Niech to, przesadził. 

Na całe szczęście Harley potraktowała jego niegrzeczne pytanie bardzo pobłażliwie jedynie uśmiechając się kwaśno, ze smutkiem w oczach.

-Nie...

Pierwsze noce gdy zabrałam go z Arkham były straszne. Nie wiedziałam jak mam się zachowywać, jak odnaleźć w całej tej nowej sytuacji ale teraz wiem ,że to on był kompletnie zagubiony, nie ja. Zwłaszcza wieczorami, nocami...o poranku. Zawsze tam gdzie wcześniej nikt inny nie miał do niego dostępu...Tam gdzie nie miał prawa go oglądać. Inni widzą tylko krew na jego rękach... Ja widzę zmęczonego, skrzywdzonego przez świat człowieka który ani ma moment nie wzbudził we mnie poczucia litości a podziw. Nie pozwalał mi się zbliżać, kłaść obok siebie, nie potrafił rankiem nie uciekać pogubionym spojrzeniem. A ja czekałam cierpliwie. Zawsze czekam. 

Dużo mówiła. Doskonale wiedział ,że Harley jest rozgadana ale nie miał nigdy okazji by doświadczyć tego tak intensywnie na własnej skórze. 

Czuł się skonsternowany ale nie przerywał jej. W sumie to chciał żeby mówiła. Był w to zasłuchany. To z jakim uczuciem opowiadała o klaunie sprawiało wrażenie jakby mówiła całkiem o innej osobie. Jakby się pomyliła...ale o pomyłce nie było tu mowy. 

To było naprawdę szalone ale zaczął odczuwać do niej jakąś dziwną sympatię. Harley wydawała się głupiutką, młodą i rozpuszczoną pannicą lecz prawda była zgoła inna. Performers jaki od lat odgrywała, sposób bycia, harlekin pod który dostosowała się, wszystko by móc trwać u boku swojego ukochanego. Wtedy powiedziała coś co sprawiło ,że Bruce bardziej poczuł się tym przerażonym małym chłopcem w alejce niż skutecznie działającym i twardo stąpającym po ziemi Nocnym Rycerzem.

-Była taka noc. Wróciłam do swojego dawnego mieszkania a on siedział w moim fotelu, podpierał czoło dłonią. Czułam jakby wcale mnie nie widział ani nie słyszał. Jakby wcale mnie tam nie było ale...nie, to nie była moja wyobraźnia. Widziałam jak płacze. Wielkie krople spadały mu na uda. Słyszałam jak skapują. 

Blondynka położyła się splatając dłonie na piersi i wpatrywała się w pełne gwiazd niebo - i nie mogłam nic zrobić jak tylko stać i patrzeć. Nie ruszać się, żeby go nie spłoszyć... Bałam się wtedy tak bardzo ,że go stracę. 

Minęło kilka minut kompletnej, głuchej ciszy. 

Wayne nie miał słów ani sensu w chaotycznie zbijających się w jego głowie myślach, Harley już wyczerpała pokłady nieprzeciętnej, szczęśliwej optymistki. Wtedy oboje podskoczyli w popłochu wyrzuceni w rzeczywistość ostrym trzaśnięciem drzwi pod nimi. 

Oboje dziko spojrzeli po sobie i spieli się stawiając swoje reakcje w gotowości.

-Harley! 

-J! - odkrzynęła natychmiast bez namysłu a cała jej ekspresja a nawet ton głosu zmieniły się jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki. Znów była pokręconą i głupiutką Quinn. Wtedy też przypomniało jej się dlaczego właściwie miała zejść na dół. Wtedy, gdy prawie zderzyła się z Wayne'em. Od tej chwili minęła już ponad godzina. Musi być wściekły.

Joker namierzył źródło jej głosu i wyszedł na balkon rozglądając się.

-Tutaj! - pomachała mu z dachu a jej oczy skrzyły się tak samo wesołością jak i stanem lekkiego upojenia. Bruce za to całkiem już teraz przetrzeźwiał. 

-Co Ty tam wyprawiasz, głupia, schodź na dół- warknął klaun opierając dłonie na biodrach. Dziewczyna zawahała się gdy przypomniała sobie o towarzyszącym jej "na niby" miliarderze.

-Już, już - uspokoiła Jokera jednocześnie rozglądając się jakoś nerwowo dookoła. Gdzie miałby rozpłynąć się Wayne? W powietrzu? 

Zielonowłosy klaun uniósł swą krzaczastą, zieloną brew podejrzliwie i nie czekając już dłużej zaparł się o kilka belek wchodząc do niej na samą górę. Przez krótką chwilę zakrywała mu widok własnym ciałem ale zaraz natychmiast zaczęła się bronić. 

-Wybacz, skarbie, rozmawiałam z głosem sumienia i...

-Harley, to nie jest żaden głos sumienia tylko Bruce Wayne. Z krwi i kości które bardzo łatwo można połamać jeśli zaraz nie wyjaśnisz co robisz z nim sama na tym dachu - klaun był na razie jedynie poirytowany. Dziewczyna przylgnęła do jego torsu spanikowana. 

-Ja...

-Głos sumienia? - ciągnął dalej Joker - Ty nie masz sumienia, Harley. Jeżeli całego go z Ciebie nie wyprułem to teraz, uwierz, naprawię to drobne niedopatrzenie...- zawyrokował przejmująco wyjmując pistolet z kieszeni płaszcza.

-J, nie...-jęknęła Quinn. 

Bruce dopiero teraz naprawdę zaczął żałować ,że dał ponieść się szaleństwu. 

Created by: MrJustChaos


	4. Bo Joker nigdy się nie dzieli

Jedyne na co mógł teraz patrzeć to lufa spluwy wycelowana wprost w jego głowę. Czerń wnętrza pistoletu nigdy nie wydawała się tak nieskończoną i przerażająco głęboką nicością. Znalazł się w sytuacji w której praktycznie nie było żadnego wyjścia. Joker stał zbyt daleko by go obezwładnić, jeśli Wayne zacznie uciekać, kula i tak go dosięgnie. Jeśli zeskoczy - złamie sobie przynajmniej jedną nogę i wtedy...ponownie, dosięgnie go kula. W tak patowej sytuacji znalazł sie wyłącznie przez własną głupotę i nieostrożność. A mogło by się wydawać ,że po tylu starciach z Jokerem i tylu latach uganiania się za przestępczością zdobył dość doświadczenia, nauki i praktyki. To było tak niesamowicie przykre ,że ilekroć Wayne próbował być zwyczajną istotą ludzką kończył w jakiś beznadziejny sposób, stojąc o krok od śmierci. Całkiem tak jakby kostium nietoperza zabijał w nim cząstkę własnego "ja" zastępując zimną kalkulacją zysków i strat, instynktem przetrwania i okrucieństwem w skutecznym działaniu. Nie było drogi ucieczki, nie takiej by się nie zdemaskować. Czy śmierć jest tym mniejszym złem niż ujawnienie nocnej tożsamości? 

To była bardzo dobra okazja by szczegółowo i wnikliwie to przemyśleć. Na przyszłość. Gdyby podobne zdarzenie miało się powtórzyć. 

Czuł się kompletnie bezsilny. Jedyne co mógł zrobić to żałosne próby żeby jakoś Jokera zagadać. Ugranie na czasie dałoby kilka dodatkowych sekund, może minut...ale co dalej? Jak cienka jest granica między zajęciem go a sprowokowaniem? Jak niewiele brakuje by skończyło się to roztrzskanym na dachu mózgiem? Zagrywki na które mógł pozwolić sobie Wayne, Batmanowi wydały się jedynie dziecinną igraszką. Z ogniem. Bo o czym ma rozmawiać z Jokem? O pogodzie? Czy może powinien zaoferować ogromną sumę pieniędzy za darowanie mu życia? Do jak upokażających sposobów miał uciec się Nocny Rycerz...? Jak źle wyglądało to w jego własnych oczach, słowa nie opiszą. 

Uratuje się bez trudu, o ile się zdemaskuje. 

Jeśli się zdemaskuje, to już koniec. W wielu znaczeniach i wielu płaszczynach jego życia, choć...

Nie jest przecież sam...wszyscy jego bliscy, wszyscy którzy mu pomagają, którzy są dookoła niego i tak wiele dla niego znaczą. Skaże ich na śmierć. Na egzekucje z rąk kryminału Gotham.

Alfred, Dick, Barbara...

Wewnętrzna walka jaką staczał teraz Bruce była niczym w porównaniu z samym, twardym faktem ,że klaun w niego celował. To nie było najgorsze. Najgorsza była bezradność. Bezczynność. Dokładnie ta sama gdy stojąc w alejce nie miał dość sił, czasu i możliwości by uratować rodziców... a przecież obiecał sobie ,że nigdy więcej nie będzie tak bierny, nigdy więcej nie będzie tym który nie może zrobić nic jak tylko cierpieć i opłakiwać. A jeżeli to tylko kolejna zagrywka Jokera? Kolejna jego głupia zabawa? Kolejna gra w którą nieświadomie dał mu się uwikłać? 

Bruce nie bał się. Nie odczuwał jakoś rychłego końca, nie miał wrażenia ,że życie przemyka mu przed oczami. Nic z tych rzeczy.

W końcu udało mu się oderwać wzrok od lufy a jego ciemne oczy przeniosły sie na zgrabną sylwetkę Quinn przeciśniętą do torsu Jokera. Jej głos wyrwał Bruce'a z tego przygnębiającego i obezwładniającego letargu. 

Była jeszcze szansa. Zaczerpnął głębszego oddechu i przypomniał sobie co mu powiedziała. Jeśli chodzi o Jokera, zawsze czeka... 

Może powinien spróbować jej zaufać i teraz sam powinien zaczekać?

Harley nie wyglądała na rozochoconą wizją jego rychłego końca. 

W tej jednej sytuacji, w tej jednej chwili nie był jej obojętny a to już ogromna szansa. 

Chociaż z drugiej strony ta jej zapalczywość w pewnym sensie źle wygląda i Joker na pewno to wyłuska. 

-J, mieliśmy na dziś plany, pamiętasz? Chodźmy już...- nalegała słodko, z ustami tuż przy jego uchu.

Odepchnął ją od siebie silniej ale dziewczyn nie odpuszczała. Znów przylgnęła do klauna, tym razem od przodu, wieszając się mu na szyi. Zielonowłosy odchylił głowę w bok by nie tracić widoku na siedzącego w bezruchu, półtora metra dalej, Bruce'a 

Rozniósł się trzask kolejnej zbitej szyby, a potem huk łamanych mebli ale było to stłumione, jakby odgłosy te przebijać się musiały przez gęstą, duszącą mgłę. 

-Aż tak Ci go szkoda? - warknął klaun zerkając na nią i unosząc nozdrza w grymasie skrajnego niezadowolenia. Jego brwi wygięły się w ostrym łuku, tak silnie ,że skóra twarzy ściągnęła się nienaturalnie. Zmarszczył czoło posapując groźnie. - Przespałaś się z nim? - wycedził, zostawiając w końcu Wayne'a i koncentrując całą swoją uwagę na blondynce. Nie zmienił jednak zdania i wciąż do niego mierzył. 

-Nie! - uniosła sie natychmiast, jakby z cieniem oburzenia, chwytając dziko powietrze - jestem Twoja, tylko Twoja! - dodała prędko dla pewności, próbując odciągnąć go w końcu na dobre.

-Przekonajmy się...- oznajmił Joker i odepchnął ją tak mocno ,że zatoczyła się i nie mogąc złapać równowagi, upadła w końcu przy samym skraju dachu. Kilka starych, spruchniałych desek chrupnęło i oderwało się spadając na ziemię gdy Harley osunęła się noga. 

Wyciągnęła dłoń w ich kierunku gdy Joker podszedł do Bruce'a przysuwając spluwę na kilkanaście centymetrów od jego czoła. Wayne zamknął powieki, klaun pociągnął za spust. Wystrzelił. 

Bang.

Zapadła kompletna cisza. 

Minęła sekunda, potem dwie, kolejne trzy, cztery...

Batman powoli i ostrożnie uchylił powiekę a przed jego oczami widniał patyk z zawieszoną na nim żółtą chorągiewką. Tą na której widok zaczynał powoli dostawać już mdłości z każdym kolejnym razem coraz bardziej. Opuścił głowę obiecując sobie ,że następnym razem jak go dopadnie Joker nie wyliże się jeszcze przez kolejne i jeszcze następne miesiące. 

-Musielibyście zobaczyć te miny... - wypalił klaun zanosząc się tak głośnym, dzikim i szaleńczym śmiechem ,że słychać go było na conajmniej milę stąd... Ten dźwięk był niemalże nienaturalny, nieludzki. 

Harley podniosła się z połamanych desek i zbliżyła do nich powoli podśmiechując nerwowo w rytm rechotu szalonego błazna. Zagarnęła opadające jej na czoło jasne włosy a na jej twarzy malowała się dezorientacja.

Bruce wiedział ,że ta broń jest prawdziwa. Widział to. Wciąż się jej przyglądał, nawet teraz, gdy chorągiewka w boom'bowym napisem powiewała beztrosko na wietrze. 

Joker musiał zadać sobie trochę trudu by prawdziwą broń przerobić na tę tandetną pukawkę...

Gdy w końcu uspokoił się a jego śmiech cichł, wytarł zamokłe z rozbawienia oczy i w końcu wypuścił z ręki pistolet wyrzucając go gdzieś niedbale na drugi koniec dachu, skąd zsunął się i spadł na ziemię z tempym stuknięciem metalowych elementów.

Przeczesał kosmyki opadające mu niechlujnie na czoło i poprawił garnitur prostując go i wygładzając ciemnofioletowe klapy. Gdy całkiem już się uspokoił jego twarz wyraźnie spoważniała a iskra w oczach przygasła sprawiając wrażenie wzroku pustego a twarzy martwej. 

Wayne także wreszcie podniósł się i wyprostował, dopiero teraz odczuwając jak bardzo zdrętwiały mu nogi i ramiona. Otrzepał spodnie niemrawo i ruszył przed siebie ale Joker zaszedł mu drogę.

Bruce był niewiele wyższy od klauna ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia.

-Jaka puenta byłaby z pozbycia się takiego nudnego, liniowego i idealnie wpasowanego w swój płytki obrazek świata puzelka. Oni się mnożą jak muchy na gównie. Ile nie wytępisz zaraz kolejne bzyczą nad uchem...- mówił to wszystko niskim, wibrującym tonem pełnym pogardy, wbijając swój szaleńczy i jednocześnie mądry wzrok prosto w ciemne, analizujące i przenikliwe oczy Wayne'a. To spojrzenie wydało się klaunowi dziwnie znajome ale może była to tylko abstrakcja. Krótka, figlarna wariacja błazeńskiego umysłu.

-Nie jesteś tak głupia, Harley, by mnie zdradzić - stwierdził sucho - ale nadal chce wiedzieć co on tu robi. Zejdź na dół, przyjdę - polecił jej tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.

Quinn skinęła głową w milczeniu nie patrząc już na Bruce'a ani razu. Skrzętnie próbowała pozbyć się z siebie jego uwagi i obserwacji. Na próżno. Ich intymna rozmowa już wbiła się obojgu głęboko w pamięć.

Zeskoczyła znikając za belkami a potem słychać było tylko głośne zamknięcie drzwi od pokoju. 

Wayne zacisnął pięści pełen wzburzenia i poirytowania. Był już zmęczony. Miał dość tej sytuacji, tego miejsca i tej nocy. A teraz jeszcze ma mieć z klaunem "poważną" rozmowę jak niegrzeczny uczeń na dywanie u dyrektora albo synek który przyniósł do domu złe oceny? Co to w ogóle za położenie z jakim przyszło mu się teraz znaleźć. 

To wcale nie było zabawne. 

Patrzył na klauna ze skwaszoną miną, próbując opanować się przed zaciskaniem szczęki i zgrzytaniem zębami. To było zbyt w stylu nietoperza a Wayne czuł ,że gdyby miał maskę, błazen leżał by już teraz nieprzytomny. To zdarzenie zdecydowanie już dawno wymknęło się spod kontroli. 

Tymczasem Joker już chciał otworzyć usta gdy nagle rozległ się trzask, potem stukot i chrupnięcie. Ktoś wypadł zza drzwi na ulicę, ktoś inny zaczął wrzeszczeć w niebogłosy a jeszcze inni śmiać się. Oboje podbiegli na skraj zerkając w dół zaalarmowani sytuacją. Nie minęła chwila jak wszystkie zaparkowane pod "Grubą Rybą" auta zaczęły eksplodować równo w rzędzie, po kolei, jeden po drugim pokazem pięknych, krwisto czerwonych płomieni. Wysadzali wszystkie. Co do jednego aż na przestrzeni kilku dobrych kilometrów nie znalazł się żaden środek transportu. Jasność płonących pojazdów oświetliła krajobraz dookoła nadając każdej barwie pomarańczowej poświaty. 

Auta nadal wybuchały gdy płomień zaczął obejmować także pierwsze metry knajpy. 

-Skurwysyny - wycedził Joker zeskakując z dachu na balkon. 

Wayne chwilę później poszedł w jego ślady. Rozglądał się chaotycznie dookoła próbując złożyć fakty i szybko coś z zaistniałego zdarzenia zrozumieć.

-Puszczaj mnie, puszczaj Ty obleśny typie! Zabieraj te łapy, zabije Cię!

Oboje skierowali uwagę w stronę skąd dobiegł głos blondwłosej klaunicy. Związana i przeżucona przez ramię jednego z zamaskowanych oprychów szybko oddalała się od knajpy. Szarpała się i wierzgała ale jej twarz wyglądała na taką która przyjęła już kilka ciosów. Z nosa i kącika ust sączyła jej się krew. Kilku innych, także zamaskowanych osiłków biegło tuż za nimi kierując się wprost do białej furgonetki czekającej nieopodal, po drugiej stronie ulicy. 

Joker wsunął rękę za klapę marynarki tym razem wyciągając już prawdziwą broń. Bez zawahania posłał w ich stronę kilka celnych i jeszcze więcej spudłowanych strzałów. Dwóch padło na ziemie. Jednego postrzelił ale ten i tak pobiegł dalej. Potem skończyły się naboje.

Nim zdążyli drgnąć furgonetka ruszyła z ostrym piskiem opon natychmiast znikając z pola widzenia, w głąb lasu zawładniętego przez kompletne ciemności pozostawiając za sobą pożar, dym i ofiary.

-Wysadzili auta żeby ich nie ścigać...- rzucił Wayne błyskotliwie pod nosem dla własnej pewności na co Joker obdarzył go bardzo krótkim ale pełnym politowania spojrzeniem. 

Aż do teraz milczał ale jego zaciśnięte na barierce dłonie z siłą zdolną ją połamać świadczyły o jednym. 

Żaden z tych porywaczy nie dożyje poranka. Jeśli nie on, to pierwsza pozabija ich Quinn. 

-Kurwa! - wrzasnął w końcu doskonale zdając sobie sprawę ,że uziemili go. Że to była całkowicie zaplanowana akcja. Że nie ma teraz możliwości ich ścigać. 

Zaczął chodzić nerwowo w prawo i w lewo, przez całą długość balkonu. 

Nikt bezkarnie nie zabiera mu jego własności. Nikt komu życie miłe z nim nie zadziera.

Bruce w końcu zebrał myśli i uświadomił sobie wspaniałą rzecz.

-Zostało moje auto. - rzucił pośpiesznie nabuzowany adrenaliną szalejącą w jego żyłach.

Joker przystanął.

-Nie znaleźli go. Nie wysadzili... - dopowiedział. Dlaczego w ogóle mu o tym mówi zamiast samemu wykorzystać teraz okazje i stąd odjechać?

Klaun zmróżył oczy z podejrzliwością analizując jego słowa przez moment po czym ruszył pędem w głąb pokoju.

-Nie uruchomisz go beze mnie! - krzyknął za nim Bruce pośpiesznie - nie obejdziesz tych zabezpieczeń, Joker!

Zielonowłosy zatrzymał się i odwrócił posyłając mu mordercze, pełne nienawiści spojrzenie po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko a jego żółte zęby w blasku szalejących na zewnątrz płomieni zdawały się być teraz całkiem pomarańczowe.

-Prowadź, Panie Wayne - rzucił z fałszywą i pełną zgryźliwości uprzejmością kłaniając się teatralnie. 

Bruce nie miał czasu na jego humory. Ruszył biegiem w dół, a tam żywioł trawił już większość lokalu. Bez wahania wybiegli z "Grubej Ryby" nim ta całkiem przerodziła się w proch. Jedynie przechodząc przez dywan wcześniej postrzelonych klientów, kątem oka dostrzegł nawet zwłoki tego poczciwego barmana które powoli zaczynały być trawionymi przez ogień.

W międzyczasie kilku ocalałych zdążyło wyczołgać się na próg budynku, byli ranni.

Gdy Bruce zlokalizował daleko w leśnej gęstwinie ukryte pod wierzbą auto i znaleźli sie przy nim oboje konstrukcja wyniszczonego budynku zaczęła się walić. Wszystko spadło jak muśnięty przez wiatr domek z kart, miażdżąc tych wcześniej ocalałych i zabierając ich wraz ze sobą w otulających, roztańczonych płomieniach.

Nie było czasu. Nie było szans. Nie było możliwości. Miliarder pędem otworzył drzwi samochodu a Joker usiadł tuż obok z drugiej strony w zupełnym milczeniu. Tylko jego mina zdradzała kompletne zmieszanie, urażone ego i dezorientacje. Silniki nowoczesnego samochodu zawyły a "Gruba Ryba" oficjalnie przestała istnieć pożarta przez ogień.

Ruszyli.

Ręce tak samo jak i nogi Quinn były skrępowane liną i poprawione łańcuchem.

Leżała na tyle furgonetki pilnowana przez dwóch uzbrojonych facetów. Auto gnało przed siebie na złamanie karku zapełnione dwunastoma porywaczami i porwaną.

-Zobaczycie. Pan J na żywca wyrwie wam flaki i zrobi z nich boa. Będziecie wyć jak dzikie świnie - szarpnęła się próbując zamachnąć - jak tylko się z tego uwolnię, zabije was! Słyszysz, fiucie? Zabiję.

-Ty to nas możesz najwyżej obsłużyć, kochanie - rzucił jeden z oprychów tracąc już cierpliwość - a teraz stul pysk bo ja Ci go zamknę. 

-Macie pecha, chłopcy bo pan J nienawidzi się dzielić, nigdy tego nie robi. - odparła przemądrzale po czym splunęła porywaczowi w twarz. 

-Ty mała suko! - krzyknął wstając i uderzając ją w nos. Krew trysnęła po ścianie samochodu na moment pozbawiając Harley ochoty do dalszych pyskówek.

-Zabiję ich. Rozpruję im flaki i zrobię z nich boa. - wycedził Joker wściekle wbijając dzikie spojrzenie w pustkę rozdzierającej się przed nimi ulicy. 

Wayne jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się tak wolny.

Created by: MrJustChaos


	5. Miłosne Szaleństwo

Harley zaczynała już nudzić się podróżą. Przekręcała się z boku na bok zmęczona bezskuteczną szamotaniną. Choćby starała się ze wszystkich sił pozbyć lin to z łańcuchami nie poszłoby jej już tak łatwo. Nie poszłoby jej wcale. Przygotowali się dobrze chociaż wcale jej tak całkiem nie zaskoczyli. Idąc już wzdłóż korytarza od razu usłyszała ,że coś jest nie tak. Ostrożnie pokonała kilka ostatnich stopni na schodach i wychylając głowę ujrzała najpierw wyścieloną trupami podłogę. Potem eksplodować zaczęły samochody na zewnątrz a to skutecznie wytrąciło ją z taktycznych przemyśleń. Dopiero po eksplozjach zwróciła uwagę na stojących u drzwi wejściowych intruzów. Gdy tylko zorientowała się ,że do baru wtargnęła ta mocno podejrzana grupka chciała natychmiast zawrócić się na górę do Jokera i zawiadomić go. Nie zdążyła. Jeden z nich prędko zaszedł ją od tyłu zaciskając jej usta jakąś cuchnącą szmatą a drugi zatarasował jej przejście na schody. Powrót okazał się niemożliwy. Z początku nawet udało jej się wyrwać i zadać oprychom kilka celnych kopniaków ale materiał z substancją szybko powalił ją na kolana. Wtedy właśnie skrępowali jej ręce i nogi a jeden z tych oblechów przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię jak jakiś worek ziemniaków. Jej umysł krzyczał by walczyć ale ciało pozostawało bez sił jeszcze kilka długich sekund. Gdy poczuła powiew świeżego powietrza otrzeźwiała nieco i wtedy wykorzystała moment by zacząć krzyczeć. To posunięcie było kluczowe bo właśnie wtedy usłyszeli i zauważyli ją z góry Joker oraz Bruce. Potem padły strzały i była już pewna ,że jej zielonowłosy anioł weźmie sprawy z swoje ręce. Reszta została tylko wydłużającym się echem śmiechów i drwin, tempym odgłosem starego silnika i podskakiwaniem gdy furgonetka mierzyła się z nierówną, popękaną i podziurawioną jezdnią. Ktoś jeszcze poza tym autem przejeżdżał tędy przez ostatnie dziesięć lat?

Czuła jak obicia na jej twarzy pulsują coraz mocniej i zaczynają puchnąć. Była porządnie wkurzona. Tak bardzo się starała od samego rana by było idealnie. Wszystko szło dobrze, zbyt dobrze i teraz Harley zrozumiała ,że to faktycznie było zbyt piękne by mogło pozostać prawdziwe. Dopiero co Jokerowi udało się znaleźć dla nich słodkie, wspólne gniazdko jak cała chałupa poszła z dymem. A jeszcze były by z tego zyski. Jej chęć odwetu z każdą chwilą wzrastała. Czego od niej w ogóle chcą? Bo jeśli zwabienia gdzieś Joker'a to są głupsi niż założyła na początku. 

-Daleko jeszcze? Nudzę się i chcę mi się siku. - rzuciła Quinn podnosząc się z pozycji leżącej. Usiadła pod ścianą auta opierając się o nią plecami. Ci kolesie w ogóle nie robili na niej wrażenia.

-Mówiłem stul dziub - warknął pilnujący ją napastnik mający już dość jej durnych pytań i pisków. Uderzenie jej okazywało się być sposobem tylko na kilka marnych minut. Podszedł do niej mozolnie kucając na przeciwko. Słuchając ich wcześniejszych rozmów wywnioskowała ,że to chyba na niego mówią akurat "Tedd".

Może to tylko pseudonim, może prawdziwe imię. To bez znaczenia gdy już będzie wypruwać mu flaki. 

-Jak ten klaun z Tobą wytrzymuje. - dodał już bardziej pod nosem, wspomniany "Tedd".

-Jak ją posuwa to pewnie dostaje knebel na pysk. - rzucił kolejny a po aucie na raz rozniósł się głupkowaty, gęsty śmiech jego i koleżków dookoła.

Harley zacisnęła pięści wbijając się rozjuszonym wzrokiem prosto w tego faceta z naprzeciwka który właśnie sprawdzał jej więzy. 

-Zmieniacie się. Ruchy. - oznajmił gburowatym tonem mężczyzna siedzący na przedzie, obok kierowcy. Nawet się nie odwrócił. Quinn szybko zarejestrowała i zapamiętała ten głos. Takie szczegóły zawsze są bardzo ważne. 

-Uciszcie ją w końcu porządnie, jak tak wam przeszkadza - dodał kierowca z irytacją. 

"Tedd" nie miał zamiaru czekać na więcej zachęt, nie trzeba mu było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Bez chwili zwłoki zerwał się z siedzenia i wyrwał broń jednemu z bandytów. Zamachnął się i z całych sił trzasnął Quinn spluwą w głowę. Dziewczyna nie miała nawet chwili by się przed tym uchylić. Jedyne co potem poczuła to tępy ból i dźwięki które zaczęły się rozmywać, jakby tonęły. Jej ciało bezwładnie osunęło się na ziemię. Straciła przytomność. 

Ciemność i pustka. Brak światła, brak dźwięków i brak bodźców. Kompletna nicość zdawała się trwać wiecznie ale okazało się to jedynie złudzeniem. Odetchnęła z ulgą gdy do jej świadomości zaczął przedzierać się znajomy, uspokajający ją głos.

-Doktor Quinzel. Doktor Quinzel? 

Wszystkie odgłosy z zewnątrz zaczynały dochodzić do jej zmysłów jakby spod wody a widziany przez uchylone powieki obraz z początku niewyraźny i rozmazany, przedstawiał jedynie kolorowe smugi. Był niejasny. Powieki opadały jej ciężko, raziło ją docierające do oczu, sztuczne światło wymieszane z tym naturalnym, zza okna.

Przetarła twarz dłonią od razu gdy odzyskała dość sił by unieść rękę. Czuła się przemęczona.

-Długi dyżur, prawda? - zapytał z troską znany jej głos. Czuła na swoim ramieniu ciepłą dłoń tej osoby. Siląc się na słaby uśmiech w końcu otworzyła szerzej swoje oczy. Nad nią nachylała się krótkowłosa, kobieca postać o pięknie jednolitym, ciemnym odcieniu skóry, w lekarskim kitlu i o hipnotyzująco ciemnym i profesjonalnie chłodnym spojrzeniu. Na jej identyfikatorze widniało nazwisko "Leland".

-Tak... - odparła cicho podnosząc się na fotelu do pozycji siedzącej - która godzina? 

-Osiemnasta czterdzieści i właśnie zachodzi słońce...- uśmiechnęła się kobieta - może jednak zostawiam na Twojej głowie zbyt dużo? - dopytała zaniepokojona. Zdążyła odejść już od blondynki stojąc teraz na przeciwko kobiety, po drugiej stronie jej biurka.

-Nie...to nic takiego. - zapewniła natychmiast wsuwając na nos okulary o czarnych, szerokich oprawkach - po prostu przedłużyłam sobie przerwę obiadową...- dodała z rozbawieniem - odejmę to z wynagrodzenia...- zapewniła nadal próbując dojść do siebie po tej długiej drzemce. Przeczesała włosy między palcami rozglądając się po swoim gabinecie z lekką dezorientacją. Na biurku leżały porozrzucane niedbale karty pacjentów i jej własne, chaotycznie i niestarannie spisane notatki.

-Wszystko w porządku? - zerknęła na nią z podejrzliwością Leland po chwili wnikliwej obserwacji.

Harley ocknęła się po tym pytaniu i zawahała tylko przez chwilę. 

-Tak, oczywiście. - zapewniła segregując w pośpiechu nieład na blacie.

-Jesteś pewna ,że chcesz wziąć ten dyżur? 

-Tak! - odparła natychmiast unosząc głos i od razu zacznie się ożywiając. Jej oczy błysnęły i wcale nie wyglądała już tak jakby jeszcze przed chwilą nie miała nawet siły się ruszać.

Leland westchnęła tylko ciężko życząc jej jeszcze powodzenia na odchodne. Wyszła mając nadzieję ,że Harleen sprosta tej nocy gdyż sama skończyła właśnie swoją zmianę i nie marzyła o niczym innym jak o powrocie do domu. Praca w tym miejscu była sporym obciążeniem zarówno fizycznym jak i psychicznym ale blondynka przez większość czasu nie wyglądała na taką która podzieliła by tą ogólną opinię. Doktor Quinzel była dziś w pracy od samego rana a za godzinę zaczynała swój pierwszy dyżur nocny, na który sama, już tydzień temu, tak bardzo nalegała. 

Czuła się przepracowana ale pewne spotkania rekompensowały cały ten wysiłek i nieprzyjemne momenty zdarzające się tutaj nader często. 

Ostatnio jednak mimo poczucia przepracowania Harleen wcale nie wykonywała swojej pracy z należytym obowiązkiem i starannością. Cały czas zamyślała się, nie słuchała pacjentów dość uważnie, bez przerwy odliczając kolejne dni i godziny do następnej sesji z nim. 

Od czasu gdy oficjalnie została jego psychiatrą minęły cztery miesiące. Wcześniej starała się o to prawie pół roku. Gra warta była świeczki.

Z początku motywowana tylko zawodową ciekawością w krótkim czasie kierowały nią już prywatne pobudki aż w końcu uwikłana w to emocjonalność.

Zostanie psychiatrą Jokera okazało się wyzwaniem którego bez wątpliwości podjęła się z przyjemnością. Pewna swoich sił i kompetencji i przeceniając swoje możliwości.

Tylko przez krótki czas próbowała walczyć z tymi uczuciami. Nie poddawać się im. A jednak ten okres minął niemalże tak szybko jak szybko chęć prestiżu zamieniła się w fascynację a fascynacja w bezwarunkową miłość.

Odnosiła wrażenie ,że z każdą kolejną sesją jest coraz lepiej i ,że Joker naprawdę robi postępy. Że jest już w stanie mówić o emocjach, nazywać je i rozpoznawać w odpowiedni sposób. 

Nie dopuszczała do siebie myśli ,że to jedynie cwana zagrywka genialnego umysłu. 

Tym razem nie mogła już dłużej wytrzymać. Chciała zobaczyć się z nim jeszcze przed sesją, do której wciąż zostawała mniej niż godzina. Wyszła ze swojego gabinetu zauważając natychmiast jak to miejsce momentalnie opustoszało. 

Nie miała jeszcze okazji być tu o tak późnej porze. Zwykle nie prowadziła sesji o tak wieczornych godzinach ale ostatnio jej grafik stał się bardzo napięty i chaotyczny. Jeśli spotkania miały zostać systematyczne to nie miała innego wyboru.

W Arkham pozostali jedynie strażnicy i po jednym lekarzu na każde piętro. Tak jak zawsze po godzinie osiemnastej.

Dziś to ona tu dowodziła więc czuła się ważna. To było dobre uczucie, po raz pierwszy być psychiatrą dyżurującym i to na dodatek w sektorze z celą Jokera.

Opuszczając gabinet przystanęła jeszcze na moment by poprawić czarną, opinającą się, elegancką spódnicę. W sprawie takich szczegółów wydawała się przesadnie pedantyczna i zapewne tkwiło w tym jakieś drugie dno. 

Pośpiesznie zeszła na półpiętro, sprawnie przebrnęła przez wszystkie zabezpieczenia za sprawą uprawnień swojego identyfikatora i już po chwili znalazła się w najlepiej strzeżonej celi całej tej placówki.

Panował tu niepokojący półmrok skąpany w zielonej powiecie lampy oświetlającej więźnia.

Właśnie tam, za wielką kuloodporną szybą i w samym rogu celi. Na białej, zimnej i przesadnie czystej odłodze w bezruchu i w spokoju wiedział on. Żółtozębny klaun którego szkarłatne usta uśmiechały się złowieszczo i szeroko od ucha do ucha.

Harleen dopiero niedawno przyznała przed sobą ,że ten uśmiech jednocześnie tak samo ją przeraża co fascynuje. 

Ubrany w pomarańczowy kostium, w koszulce z krótkim rękawem i z przypiętym do piersi pięciocyfrowym numerem obserwował ją uważnie spode łba z nieskrywanym zadowoleniem. Jego blade ciało pełne było blizn zarówno tych starych jak i całkiem nowych. Tych sprzed kilku lat i tych sprzed kilku miesięcy a paznokcie stóp i dłoni tak zgniłozielone ,że niemal czarne. Jednak w jej odczuciu roztaczał wokoł siebie jakąś pociągającą, nieznaną jej dotąd aurę. Zarówno jego umysł jak i wygląd zaintrygowały ją już pierwszego dnia w pracy gdy przychodząc tu ujrzała go za tą niewidzialną barierą. Rysował wtedy uśmiechy na szybie krwią z przygryzionej celowo wargi.

Stała i patrzyła czując jak w wzbiera w niej ochota by przynajmniej go dotknąć, choć jej wyobraźnia podsuwała już dużo intensywniejsze scenariusze.

Tutaj wszystkie ściany miały oczy i uszy i każdy jej najmniejszy gest, każde słowo mogły zostać wychwycone i wykorzystane przeciwko niej. Musiała pozostać czujna i ostrożna. 

Joker podniósł się w milczeniu a ona drgnęła mimowolnie.

Podszedł miarowym krokiem i przyłożył obie dłonie do szyby. Z jej pesrpektywy wyglądało to tak jakby jego skóra po prostu się do niej przykleiła. Klaun uśmiechnął się zadziornie i zawadiacko a potem wysunął język z początku tylko jego koniuszkiem muskając bezbarwną powierzchnię. 

Chwilę później zaczynając od prawej a kończąc na lewej dłoni, przelizał poziomo całą długość dzielącej ich, przezroczystej ściany. Przez jej ciało natychmiast przeszedł jednocześnie pełen odrazy i podniecenia dreszcz. Poczuła się o tę cholerną szybę nienormalnie i niezdrowo zazdrosna. 

-Kiedy zaczyniemy sesję, Pani doktor? - zapytał Joker przeciągając słowa i opierając o szybę pełne zmarszczek mimicznych czoło. Uśmiechał się szeroko ale Harleen nadal nie mogła jeszcze pozbyć się z głowy wcześniejszego, pełnego wyuzdania obrazu.

Krople pozostawionej śliny spływały powolnie po ścianie a ona z całych sił próbowała nie poświęcać im swojej uwagi. 

-Już zaraz. Tak. Zaraz wyślę po Ciebie strażników. - odparła chłodno i rzeczowo Quinzel próbując pozostać niewzruszoną, jednak te zająknięcia nie brzmiały zbyt dobrze. Poprawiła zsuwające się z nosa okulary a Joker odbił się od szyby niczym piłeczka tylko po to by zaraz znów ciasno do niej przylgnąć. Przeszywał ją tym gorejącym, szmaragdowym wzrokiem jakby próbując wyżreć się głębiej i głębiej. Czuła ,że jej oddech staje się cięższy a serce niebezpiecznie przyspiesza. Odrząknęła i zerkając na trzymaną w rękach kartę Joker'a zaczęła udawać ,że czyta w niej coś niesamowicie ważnego i znaczącego. Potem w milczeniu podeszła do zbudowanego w ściane celi mikrofonu i zgodnie z zapowiedzią poprosiła o przetransportowanie pacjenta na sesję. Podała numer sali, środki ostrożnosci i dla pewności numer identyfikacyjny swój a potem pacjenta i od razu wyszła.

Szybkim krokiem przemierzała kolejne korytarze starając się uspokoić. Każde kolejne spotkanie, każda kolejna terapia robiły się coraz bardziej osobiste. Niebezpieczne, emocjonalne, angażujące.

Słońce zdążyło już zajść a zza zakratowanych okien do wnętrza budynku zaczął przedzierać się złowrogi mrok. Słabe, białe światło rozjaśniało zniszczone czasem korytarze budynku dodając mu mrocznego nastroju i chłodnego klimatu. To miejsce wyglądało teraz jak klatka albo labirynt, rodem z miłosnych koszmarów. 

Wpadła do łazienki od razu stając nad umywalką. Oparła dłonie na skrajach zlewu pochylając się wprzód. Odpływ w który wbiła spojrzenie przypominał jej tę uczuciową czeluść do której wpada coraz dalej i dalej, coraz głębiej i głębiej nie mogąc się w tym spadaniu zatrzymać. Grawitacja ciągnęła ją w dół do najdalszych głębin o których istnieniu wcześniej nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy ,że może w sobie mieć. 

Kto kogo leczył w tym układzie? Kto kogo uświadamiał o tym czym jest rzeczywistość?

A jednak odetchnęła głęboko i wyprostowała się. Poprawiła staranne upięcie długich, jasnych włosów i w końcu odważnie spojrzała na swoje odbicie w lustrze.

Natychmiast mrugnęła kilkukrotnie, przerażona. Przez pierwszy moment nie poznała się. Jej wzrok wyglądał dziko, źrenice były wyraźnie zwężone a na twarzy malował się bardzo wąski lecz nienaturalny uśmiech. W przypływie desperacji potrząsnęła głową i dopiero wtedy dziwna wizja minęła.

Sięgnęła do kieszeni kitla i wyciągnęła z niej swoją krwisto-czerwoną szminkę. Zbliżyła się do lustra i unosząc nieco głowę poprawiła makijaż, wzmacniając na swoich wargach ten wyuzdany, kontrastujący z resztą, jaskrawy szkarłat. Wiedziała z jaką pasją wpatruje się zawsze w jej usta.

Jeszcze raz przyjżała się sobie i po kilku głębszych oddechach wyszła z pomieszczenia zdecydowanym krokiem. Wydawało jej się ,że przypomina teraz nastolatkę stremowaną przed swoją pierwszą, poważną randką. Oh, jakie to było naiwne z jej strony.

Gdy była już blisko wyznaczonego wcześniej pokoju, dostrzegła z daleka ,że trzech uzbrojonych strażników już prowadzi pacjenta na miejsce. Zmarszczyła brwi niezadowolna.

-Przecież mówiłam ,że to nie będzie konieczne - rzuciła ostro podchodząc tam natychmiast i zatrzymując ich nim zdążyli wejść do środka. Joker wyszczerzył się głupkowato, rozbawiony. 

-Ale...- zaczął jeden z młodszych ochroniarzy. 

-Zdejmijcie mu ten kaftan. Chyba wyraziłam się już dostatecznie jasno ostatnim razem. To ma kluczowe znaczenie terapeutyczne. - twardo stała przy swoim z ogromną deteminacją. Uniosła brwi zakładając ręce na piersi - mam dać znać o tym dyrektorowi? O utrudnianiu pracy lekarzom? 

-Nie, nie. W porządku. - odezwał się starszy z mężczyzn i skinął głową. Cała czwórka ruszyła dalej po to by zaraz zniknąć za drzwiami pokoju. 

Harleen przyglądała się temu wszystkiemu z niecierpliwością. Ileż to może trwać? Nie czekając już dłużej weszła do środka akurat mijając się ze strażnikami. Tylko jeden z nich nie wyglądał jakby dokądś się wybierał. 

-Możesz wyjść, poradzę sobie. - rzuciła do stojącego w kącie mężczyzny. 

-Ale zalecenia...

Zgromiła go wzrokiem nim zdążył dokończyć to zdanie. Wyglądała przerażająco.

W milczeniu wykonał polecenie widząc po jej obecnym i wcześniejszym nastawieniu ,że jest całkiem pewna swoich działań i decyzji i lepiej nie wchodzić jej w drogę.

Zostali sami i zapadła cisza. 

Siedział tam, na przeciwko. Skuty jedynie kajdankami. Bez kaftana, bez dzielącej ich bariery w postaci szyby, bez ograniczeń. To było ich trzecie spotkanie w takich okolicznościach. Zauważyła ,że im mniej tej całej izolacji tym bardziej jest rozmowny, tym bardziej współpracuje. Sądziła ,że ten sposób naprawdę działa ,że jej się udaje. Jak bardzo się myliła. 

Odkaszlnęła próbując wbić się na nowo w rytm pracy. Koniec z fantazjami. 

-Jak samopoczucie od czasu naszej ostatniej sesji? Czy jeśli chodzi o obsesyjne myśli sytuacja wygląda lepiej?

Zaczęła typowo. Tak jak ma to w zwyczaju z każdym pacjentem. 

Joker nachylił się do niej przekręcając głowę raz w prawą, raz w lewą stronę. Wyglądał na bardzo ożywionego i cały czas się szczerzył. 

-O tak Pani doktor, duuuużo lepiej...

Zdawało jej się ,że wyczuła tu nutkę ironii. 

-Ostatnio skończylismy na akceptacji zdarzeń. Czy przygotowałeś przykłady, tak jak Cię o to poprosiłam?

Klaun milczał rzucając jej pretensjonalne, błagające spojrzenie. 

Spodziewała się takiej reakcji a mimo to na jej usta wszedł cień rozbawienia który szybko zasłoniła dłonią. 

-Dobrze...to może w takim razie spróbujemy jeszcze raz przejść przez temat akceptacji...

Joker westchnął teatralnie pokładając się na krześle ale nie zaprotestował. 

I tak podobnym przebiegiem minęło kolejne dwadzieścia pięć minut w których błazen niesamowicie dobrze współpracował. Zbyt niesamowicie. Szło zbyt gładko, zbyt...sztucznie.

Skandal wisiał w powietrzu. 

Gdy Harleen skończyła zapisywać ostatnie zdanie swojej kolejnej notki ton głosu klauna zmienił się natychmiast, nie do poznania. Stał się niski i mętny. 

-Dźwięk się tu nie nagrywa, nie? 

Blondynka podniosła na niego nieco zaskoczony tym dziwnym pytaniem wzrok. 

-Nie. - odparła po chwili namysłu. Odłożyła notatki na skraj dzielącego ich blatu i ułożyła ręce na biurku uważnie mu się przyglądając. 

Natychmiast wyczuła tą subtelną zmianę nastroju pomiędzy nimi i w zachowaniu klauna.

-Dużo jest straży mających dostęp do tej kamery? - kontynował Joker podejrzliwie. Wyszczerzył się. 

Harleen uniosła brew. Mogła nie odpowiedzieć ale i tak to zrobiła. Nieważne ,że niechętnie.

-Nie. Tylko jeden na tym piętrze...ale nie rozumiem po co...

Wtedy Joker pewnym ruchem położył swoje dłonie na jej wysuniętej ręce a ona drgnęła nerwowo próbując ją stamtąd natychmiast zabrać. Nie pozwolił na to. Z niesłychaną szybkością chwycił silnie za jej smukły nadgarstek i obrócił jej rękę dyskretnie i delikatnie wsuwając w nią niewielką pigułkę. Niedostrzegalnie dla oczu kamer. Patrzył na nią porozumiewawczo, mówiąc cicho, prawie niesłyszalnie.

-Daj mu to - polecił. 

-Skąd Ty... - zaczęła przestraszona.

-Po prostu mu to daj - powtórzył z uporem a potem bardzo powoli odsunął od niej swoje zakute w kajdanki dłonie, chowając je z powrotem pod stołem. Ciemnozielone paznokcie i kontrastujące z nimi srebro kajdan zniknęły z zasięgu jej wzroku. 

Jego ciało okazało się być zaskakująco ciepłe a skóra gładka i miękka. Chciała by ten dotyk mógł trwać dłużej i właśnie wtedy uświadomiła sobie ,że przecież właśnie może. 

W jednej chwili poderwała się z miejsca i w kompletnym milczeniu wyszła z pokoju zaciskając w dłoni otrzymaną tabletkę. Tylko jak miałaby podać to strażnikowi? 

-Krótka przerwa. Nie ruszać go - rzuciła niedbale do mężczyzn pilnujących drzwi i natychmiast rzuciła się w głąb korytarza a potem schodami w dół. 

W głowie miała już ułożony jako taki plan ale czy sprawdzi się on w praktyce, o tym zadecydować mogły dopiero najbliższe minuty. Nie miała pojęcia co dał jej Joker, nie miała pojęcia czy to ,czymkolwiek jest, zadziała ale jakaś nienazwana siła napędzała ją do działania i zmuszała do tego by klaunowi zaufać. 

Przystanęła na przeciw automatu stojącego przy wejściu do stołówki dla personelu i wrzuciła drobne. Na niewielkiej klawiaturze liczbowej prędko wybrała odpowiedni numer. Zamówiła małą kawę i przez cały proces jej przygotowywania tupała nerwowo stopą by choć trochę się uspokoić. Kiedy zamówienie było gotowe odebrała je pospiesznie i bez wahania wrzuciła pigułkę do gorącego płynu. Odczewszy kilka minut by mieć pewność ,że specyfik całkiem się rozpuści dotarło do niej wariactwo które czyni. Przecież Joker musiał być świadomy ,że aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń będzie musiała wymyślić jakiś podstęp. Nie poda przecież nikomu tak po prostu czystej tabletki.

Czyżby klaun przygotował się na tę noc? 

Skąd on to w ogóle wziął, czymkolwiek to jest? Tak czy inaczej nie omieszka go o to spytać ale może przy innej okazji. Czas naglił. 

-Hej, zapowiada się długa noc, prawda? - zagaiła przyjaźnie gdy tylko zbliżyła się do wąsatego strażnika. Dyżurował on w niewielkim ciemnym pokoju otoczony przez monitory i obrazy z kamer na nich wyświetlane.

Odwrócił się w jej kierunku od razu poznając znajomą twarz.

-Ah, tak, rzeczywiście - przytaknął - jak każda - dodał śmiejąc się.

Harleen oparła się o coś na kształt blatu podsuwając kawę pod nos mężczyzny.

-To mój pierwszy nocny dyżur - zagaiła dumnie - trzeba wytrzymać- uniosła swoją kupioną dla zachowania pozorów kofeinę - a ta na koszt firmy - uśmiechnęła się tak niewinnie, słodko i przekonująco ,że nikt nie zarzuciłby jej braku szczerości. Szło jej to zaskakująco gładko i łatwo. 

Ten plan miał wiele "ale". Choćby to ,że ten facet nie pije kawy.

-To miłe, pani doktor ale jestem już zaprawiony w boju - śmiał się dalej wyraźnie niczego nie podejrzewając. Mimo to z grzeczności chwycił za kubek unosząc go w górę jak na znak toastu. Harleen wykonała ten sam gest i wzięła łyk ze swojego kubka. Na całe szczęście mocno pilnowała się ich ze sobą nie pomylić.

Jeszcze chwilę porozmawiała z mężczyzną a gdy miała już pewność ,że wypił dość, natychmiast pożegnała się i odeszła wykręcając powrotem do obowiązków. Skierowała kroki do tamtej łazienki i wylała resztę kawy do muszli patrząc na spływający po porcelanie, ciemny płyn z obrzydzeniem. Odczekała jeszcze kilka minut w zniecierpliwieniu i nerwach ale dzielenie zawróciła do strażnika który leżał już z głową na biurku wyglądając jak pogrążony w głębokim śnie niemowlak. A przynajmbiej w to chciała teraz wierzyć. W to ,że tylko niewinnie śpi.

Na jej korzyść, to pomieszczenie oddalone było na tyle daleko i zabudowane o tyle wysoko ,że trudno było bez zbliżenia się dostrzec cokolwiek co dzieję się na ścianą. 

Quinzel nachyliła się nad nim i szybko obrzuciła wzrokiem wszystkie miejsca jakie monitorował system na tym piętrze. Na szczęście kamery podzielone były na konkretne sektory więc nikt z każdego innego piętra nie znajdzie tu nic alarmującego.

Na jednym z monitorów dotrzegła grzecznie i spokojnie czekającego na krześle Jokera który poza dzwonieniem kajdankami nie robił kompletnie nic. 

Wyłączyła system obsługujący kamery z taką samą łatwością jak usunęła cały zapis z ostatniej godziny. Wystarczyło dać autoryzację identyfikatorem który nosiła zawsze przypięty do piersi. Otwierał i zamykał on wszystkie zabezpieczone drzwi w Arkham. 

Nie czuła się nawet zestresowana tą intrygą a jedynie podekscytowana. Jakby jakaś jej ukryta do tej pory natura coraz silniej dawała o sobie znać. Zadziałała bardzo szybko i bardzo skutecznie. I podobało jej się to. 

Gdy wracała skinęła głową porozumiewawczo na strażników przy ścianie gdzie trwała jej sesja a oni kompletnie niczego nieświadomi odstąpili od pomieszczenia znów oddalając na kilka kroków.

Harleen zamknęła pokój, pośpiesznie wracając do Jokera.

-Udało się...? - mruknął klaun zniecierpliwiony nachylając się nad dzielącym ich blatem.

-Nic nie widać, nic nie słychać. - odparła blondynka a cały jej profesjonalizm pękł jak mydlana bańka. Chociaż od początku było to jedynie złudzeniem prawdziwego profesjonalizmu. Była zbyt młoda, zbyt niedoświadczona i zbyt...zakochana. 

Zielonowłosy oparł łokcie na stole przechylając się wprzód tak bardzo ,że kant mebla wbijał się teraz w jego podbrzusze. Wyszczerzył się szeroko.

-Dobra dziewczynka...- mruknął z aprobatą wytykając język. 

Ich twarze jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie znajdowały się tak blisko siebie. Dłuższa od reszty włosów, ciemnozielona grzywka zsunęła mu się niedbale z czubka głowy opadając niesfornie na czoło i łaskocząc nasadę nosa. 

Harleen nabrała niepohamowanej ochoty by dotknąć jego twarzy i zagarnąć niesforne kosmyki na swoje miejsce.

Nie rozumiała dlaczego inni nie dostrzegają w tym człowieku piękna, które ona ujrzała od razu. 

Przysunęła się bliżej zapatrzona w jego bladą twarz, jak zahipnotyzowana. Znów poczuła na dłoniach jego ciepłą skórę a potem słodko-gorzki zapach jego ciała i jeszcze ich więziennego szamponu. Skrzywiła się nieco myśląc o tym...

Wyciągnął ręce i zdjął z jej nosa duże, owalne okulary wypuszczając je niedbale na blat, jak zbędny śmieć. Odbiły się od podłoża z cichym stukotem. 

Serce waliło jej jak szalone, czuła na sobie jego ciężkie oddechy i palący wzrok. W końcu nie mogąc znieść dłużej tego napięcia także nachyliła się spotykając z jego spojrzeniem na kilka centymetrów od siebie. Krzywy mostek jego nosa wygiął się teraz jeszcze bardziej w triumfalnym uśmiechu. 

Rozchyliła usta i przymknęła powieki nie czekając już ani chwili. Dwoje krwisto-czerwonych ust w końcu do siebie przylgnęło zmieniając na moment w jeden, spójny szkarłat. Położyła dłonie na jego pociągłej twarzy przysuwając go jeszcze bliżej ku sobie i pogłębiając pocałunek. 

Czuła jak przez całe jej ciało przechodzi dreszcz za dreszczem, jak w podbrzuszu wibruje przyjemnie podniecenie i jak język Jokera, zamiast pieścić szybę, pieści w końcu jej spragnione uwagi wargi. Drżała pod wpływem tego intensywnego doznania nie mogąc pozbyć się wrażenia ,że właśnie przepadła. 

Created by: MrJustChaos


	6. Cudowny drań

Czuła to tak intensywnie, jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem. Dopiero teraz była w stanie przyznać ,że fantazjowała o podobnej sytuacji już od kilku dobrych tygodni.

Nie mogła przestać, nie umiała zatrzymać fal tych pocałunków. Chciała zatracić się w tym uczuciu, rozpłynąć się w nim, przeniknąć przez nie i doświadczać znów na nowo. To było elektryzujące.

Serce waliło jej w piersi tak silnie ,że w niewielkim pokoju poza cichymi westchnięciami słychać było tylko te uderzenia. Wargi Jokera były jednocześnie tak samo szorstkie jak i łagodne.

-Co to za rodzaj terapii? - rzucił klaun szczerząc się zaraz po tym jak odsunęli się od siebie na kilka centymetrów by złapać oddech.

-Niekonwencjonalne metody...-odparła na to cicho unosząc nogę i opierając kolano na blacie stolika. Chciała być bliżej ale klaun całkiem zmienił zdanie co do tej mało wygodnej pozycji.

Wstał z krzesła i stanął po jego prawej stronie a idąca w jego ślady Harleen natychmiast wyszła mu na przeciw oddychając ciężko. Uniosła głowę by dokładnie ujrzeć jego wykrzywioną w karykaturalnym uśmiechu twarz. Czuła jakby stał przed nią pełen cudowności anioł.

Jeszcze nigdy nie byli ze sobą tak intymnie i tak bardzo we dwoje, jak dziś.

Oparła czoło na jego torsie a on uniósł zakute dłonie zarzucając jej swoje ręce na szyję. Później podążał nimi w dół, po kolei sunąc po plecach, talii i pośladkach dziewczyny. Jego szpiczasta broda muskała czubek blond głowy. 

Nie czuła się zagrożona. Drżała z ekscytacji gdy agresywnie chwycił ją pod udami i uniósł z ziemi. Mało nie krzyknęła z zaskoczenia i mocno objęła rękami jego szyję, by nie spaść. Instynktownie rozchyliła nogi oplatając nimi biodra mężczyzny. Nie padający się do takiej pozycji szew obcisłej spódnicy natychmiast ściągnął się całkiem na jej brzuch, odsłaniając czarną i wilgotną już bieliznę.

Joker trzymał ją stabilnie i bez większego wysiłku. Choć nie wskazywało to po jego posturze, zielonowłosy klaun był zaskakująco silny. Nawet mimo faktu ,że wysportowana i szczupła, w tej chwili poczuła się jakby nie ważyła kompletnie nic. Jedynie jak piórko które wiatr unosi bez trudu lekkim podmuchem.

Struktura i kształt jego ciała stały się nierealnie prawdziwe a słodko-gorzki, charakterystyczny zapach doprowadzał ją na skraj szaleństwa.

Już teraz wiedziała ,że zapamięta tą woń i ,że gdziekolwiek klaun się nie znajdzie wytropi go wszędzie jak drapieżnik głodny swojej ofiary. Końcem nosa sunęła po jego szyi całując ją gdzie nie gdzie kolistym ruchem warg. Chłonęła te chwile.

W każdej chwili mógł ją zaatakować jeśli tylko by tego zechciał. Mógł ją bez trudu udusić a przynajmniej dotkliwie okaleczyć. Była kompletnie bezbronna a on praktycznie wolny. Mógł zrobić z nią co tylko chciał, cokolwiek...

I robił. Ale inaczej.

-Nie mam klucza żeby Ci to zdjąć...-westchnęła cicho mając na myśli brzęczące kajdanki.

Joker zaśmiał się przekręcając ich na prawą stronę, tyłem do drzwi.

-To nic. Lubię wyzwania - odparł i sprawnym ruchem posadził blondynkę na blacie. Dziewczyna od razu podparła się dłonią chwytając równowagę. Przez nieuwagę zrzuciła wszystkie swoje zapiski. Rozproszona rozwianiem się kartek po podłodze wypuściła go z uścisku swoich nóg wciąż ze spódnicą zrolowaną i podciągniętą aż na brzuch. Joker odsunął się i teatralnie podziwiał widoki między rozchylonymi udami.

Nie czuła się skrępowana. Powstrzymywała śmiech obserwując to jego krótkie przedstawienie. Rozśmieszał ją. Zawsze. I uwielbiała to.

Udając zniecierpliwienie znów dopadł do niej i nachylił a ich usta na nowo przywarły do siebie w agresywnym pocałunku.

Z początku bardzo niepewnie wsunęła dłonie pod jego koszulkę dotykając skórę pleców pełnych blizn. Opuszkami palców podążała za ich śladami, badając dokładnie ich strukturę.

Już chciała chwycić za końce pomarańczowego kostiumu i zszarpać go z klauna kiedy uświadomiła sobie ,że skute nadgarstki na to nie pozwolą. W ostatecznym akcje desperacji jedynie podciągnęła materiał wysoko, aż po pachy chcąc zobaczyć w reszcie jego mlecznobiałe brzuch i tors.

Joker nie opierał się i mruknął nisko zsuwając z jej ramion lekarski kitel. Nie trzeba jej było większej zachęty. Natychmiast sama zrzuciła z siebie poły białe płaszcza wyrzucając go niedbale na podłogę tuż obok porozrzucanych kartek. Klaun odchylił jej beżową bluzkę i wsunął głowę pod materiał przygryzając po kolei żebra i materiał biustonosza. Jego oczy były zmróżone a twarz pełna odprężenia.

Harleen czuła się jak jedyny obiekt w całym wszechświecie. Uwaga którą poświęcał jedynie jej sprawiła ,że cały świat na te kilka minut przestał się liczyć i mieć sens.

Uniosła się na łokciach pośpiesznie i zszarpała z siebie koszulkę traktując ją dokładnie tak jak całą resztę niepotrzebnej teraz odzieży.

Joker pochylił się nad blondynką i wysuwając język przelizał całą długość jej torsu. Zaczynając od żeber aż po obojczyki.

Otworzyła szerzej oczy i wygięła w łuk czując jak jej pobrzusze zalewa fala gorąca a bielizna wilgotnieje coraz bardziej. Zacisnęła palce na jego włosach i karku gdy powtarzał ten ruch kilkakrotnie od piersi aż po szyję.

To wywołało w niej tak silny i przyjemny dreszcz ,że zadrżała i zaczerpnęła głębszego oddechu.

Oh, obraz lizanej szyby o którą była tak bardzo zazdrosna szybko ustąpił uczuciu jakie właśnie przeszywało jej zmysły.

Jak dotąd pozwalała mu prowadzić ale teraz zerwała się do pozycji siedzącej i przygryzając dolną wargę jego krwistych ust, smukłą dłonią zaczęła błądzić po biodrach klauna aż w końcu trafiła na to czego tak zachłannie i nieustępiliwie szukała.

Nigdy nikogo nie pragnęła tak bardzo jak tego człowieka. W każdej możliwej sferze swojego życia.

Joker w odpowiedzi jedynie mruknął nisko z aprobatą czując silniejszy uścisk.

Myśl ,że to może zdarzyć się już teraz wydawała jej się nierealna. Zbyt niemożliwa do spełnienia. I taka z resztą była bo klaun natychmiast opamiętał się.

Kajdany zabrzęczały groźnie gdy chwycił silnie za jej nadgarstek i odciągnął jej rękę agresywnie od swojego krocza.

-Niegrzeczne dzieci nie dostają lizaków...- wyjaśnił choć ona nic w zasadzie z tego nie zrozumiała. Przecież zrobiła wszystko dokładnie tak jak tego chciał. Przecież ją pochwalił gdy tutaj wróciła.

Spojrzała na niego wielkimi, pełnymi zawodu oczami ale napotykając w odpowiedzi jego nieustępliwy wyraz twarzy, odpuściła. Nie miała innego wyboru. To nie ona stawiała tu warunki.

Przesunął prawą dłonią po jej udzie gdy lewa ręka zwisała bezwładnie na łańcuchu w metalowej obręczy.

Jęknęła intensywnie i przeciągle gdy poczuła jego długie i kościste palce przy swoim kroczu. Muskał ją nimi delikatnie przez materiał bielizny. Zamknęła oczy poruszając biodrami w przeciwnym do jego dotyku rytmie a chwytając za materiał jego wygniecionej już koszulki zdecydowanym szarpnięciem przyciągnęła klauna jeszcze bliżej siebie.

Joker wszedł na stół przykrywając ją i zamykając całym swoim ciałem niczym w żywej klatce a potem niby przypadkowym ruchem strącił leżące nieopodal okulary Harleen. Nie zarejestrowała tego wcale zbyt pochłonięta chwilą.

Gdy uchyliła powieki uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko i on odpowiedział tym samym lecz miliony razy piękniej. 

Jego jaskrawo zielone oczy błyszczały bardziej niż zazwyczaj i napawała się tym jak najcenniejszym w świecie widokiem. Znów chciała pocałować go głęboko.

Wtedy rozdzwonił się krótki lecz niesłychanie głośny, agresywny alarm jaki zawsze ustawiała na znak zakończenia sesji. W ten sposób mogła skupić się jedynie na pacjencie i terapi nie martwiąc o rozpraszanie się i notoryczne kontrolowanie czasu. Taki alarm zainstalowany był w każdym pokoju, tuż obok drzwi nie każdy lekarz z niego korzystał. Ona akurat tak. 

Zapomniała wyłączyć go już wtedy, gdy wyszła na "przerwę" po kawę i teraz bardzo dotkliwie odczuła tego przykre konsekwencje.

Wystraszona sygnałem podskoczyła i prawie stoczyła się z blatu. Z impetem odepchnęła od siebie klauna jakby ten nagle zaczął ją parzyć. Nie zaprotestował śmiejąc się tylko pod nosem.

W przypływie paniki rzuciła się na ziemię dopadając najpierw po swoją bluzkę. Miała jakieś dziesięć do piętnastu sekund zanim wejdą tu strażnicy.

Joker natomiast nie wyglądał na ani trochę poruszonego. Oczywistym było ,że się tego spodziewał a może nawet tego wyczekiwał. Nie ostrzegł jej, nie odezwał ani słowem. Po prostu stał i obserwował. Chciał żeby ten alarm zadzwonił.

Ostrożnym krokiem podszedł do leżącego w drugim kącie pomieszczenia białego kitla. Nachylił się i podniósł go gdy blondynka zajęta była układaniem notatek i szukaniem swoich okularów. Odwrócony do dziewczyny plecami dyskretnie odczepił od ubrania główny cel tego przedstawienia - identyfikator. Figlarnie obrócił dokument w palcach i zaczepił go o sobie o spodnie od wewnętrznej strony a blaszany chwytak starannie przykrył koszulką. Z pozbawioną emocji miną odwrócił się i podszedł do blondynki podając jej kitel. Odebrała zgubę pośpieszenie zakładajac go prędko i niedbale zaaferowana sytuacją. Jak dotąd, nie zauważyła.

Czyli wszystko szło zgodnie z planem.

Joker ze stoickim spokojem usiadł na swoim krześle a dosłownie sekundę później jak na zawołanie do pokoju weszło pięciu uzdrojonych strażników otaczając go natychmiast ze wszystkich stron.

Nie czekając na pozwolenie Quinzel rozkazali mu wstać. Skoro spotkanie dobiegło końca wykonywali swoje obowiązki i już dłużej jej nie podlegali. Tak jak zawsze.

Harleen siedziała na przeciwko ze spuszczoną głową udając ,że kończy zapisywanie czegoś bardzo znaczącego w swoich notatkach. W skupieniu i z przejęciem skrobała długopisem po kartce jakieś wyssane z palca głupoty.

Dwóch mężczyzn chwyciło Jokera pod pachami i podniosło gdy ten nie zastosował się do wydanego mu polecenia. Pozostała trójka nadzorowała wszystko obok mierząc do więźnia z broni. Zaczęli wyprowadzać go agresywnymi szarpnięciami ale Joker mimo to zaparł się mocno i zdążył przystanąć na kilka chwil, zaczynając się śmiać. Z racji ,że był prawdziwym gentlemanem nie mógł tak opuścić damy bez odpowiedniego pożegnania. Gdy biodra klauna znalazły się na linii jej oczu przemogła strach i uniósła głowę zerkając na niego spłoszonym i niepewnym wzrokiem. Policzki pokrywał jej lekki rumieniec i bardzo nie chciała by strażnicy to zauważyli.

-Dziękuję za wspaniałą sesję, pani doktor... Naprawdę, jest pani kluczem do otwarcia każdych moich drzwi...- rzucił klaun na odchodne i mimo trudności ukłonił się z kurtuazją, szczerząc tak ,że zarówno jego dolne jak i górne dziąsła kompletnie zsiniały. 

-Ruszaj się - rzucił srogo jeden ze strażników ponaglając go i cała piątka wyprowadziła błazna z pokoju zostawiając Harleen zderozientowaną, przestraszoną i rozpaloną z niedawnego podniecenia.

Jeszcze długo tam siedziała nie mogąc się pozbierać. Rozważała czy ten huragan wydarzył się naprawdę. Trwała tak w tej ciszy i w pustym pokoju gdy powoli, kawałek po kawałku i fragment po fragmencie docierało do niej to co przed chwilą miało tutaj miejsce.

Dotknęła palcami swoich ust wciąż czując na nich smak języka i warg Jokera.

Na udach i w kroczu nadal odczuwała dotyk jego chłodnych i smukłych dłoni.

Wciąż czuła jak te mityczne motyle latają w jej pobrzuszu i nie mogła uspokoić się jeszcze przez bardzo długi czas kilka razy przeżywając to zdarzenie po raz kolejny i na nowo.

Reszta nocy, poza obsesyjną analizą ich zbliżenia i krótkimi epizdami paniki co będzie gdy ktoś się dowie, upłynęła raczej spokojnie.

Dwa razy musiała interweniować przy jednym z pacjentów cierpiącym na silne psychotyczne halucynacje ale gdy ten w końcu usnął nastał już na piętrze kompletny spokój.

Siedziała w swoim gabinecie, rysując.

Czuła się przez to jak zadużona i zgłupiała nastolatka ale po prostu nie mogła się przed tym powstrzymać. 

Nie była w stanie oprzeć się temu do czasu aż dziesięć stron notatnika nie zapełniło się od rysunków, inicjałów i serc i innych podobnych temu bazgrołów.

Koło piątej rano po wyjściu z toalety przeszło jej przez myśl czy by może do niego nie zajrzeć.

Stała na środku korytarza patrząc na prowadzące do jego celi schody.

Raz zdarzyło jej się widzieć go jak spał zawinięty w kłębek. Wyglądał wtedy tak bezbronnie i niewinnie, że momentalnie rozczuliła się. To było późnym popołudniem, na chwilę przed ich sesją. Nie miała serca by go budzić. Pomyślała wtedy ,że zawinięty w ten sposób i okryty kremowym kocem wygląda całkiem jak niedosmażony pączek. Potem co prawda czuła się głęboko zażenowana tą dziwną myślą ale i tak przełożyła termin spotkania uznając ,że ten widok w pełni zrekompensował jej kilka dni oczekiwania.

Na jego szczęście tym razem zaniechała tego pomysłu a godzinę później skończyła dyżur, wsiadła do samochodu i pojechała prosto do domu marząc o miękkim, ciepłym łóżku.

W tej chwili prysznic był sprawą drugorzędną.

Chociaż trudno jej było skupić się na drodze, bez kolizji dotarła na miejsce.

Gdy tylko weszła do mieszkania zszarpała z siebie zużyte ciuchy rozrzucając je wszędzie po niewielkim pokoju i od razu położyła się spać. Zasnęła szybko i głęboko zmęczona pracą i przeżyciami.

Śniła o zieleni. Tylko o zieleni.

Z cierpłych, przyjemnych objęć kołdry i pościeli wyrwał ją dopiero dzwonek do drzwi, i to nie za pierwszym a za trzecim razem. Na zegarze dochodziła godzina dwunasta.

Zsunęła się z łóżka leniwie i chwiejnym krokiem doszła do drzwi. Uchyliła je powoli zaspanym wzrokiem sądując intruza z groźnym wyrazem twarzy.

-Przesyłka - oznajmił młody mężczyzna także będąc nie w humorze.

-Niczego nie zamawiałam...-mruknęła Harleen powoli odzyskując jasność umysłu. Przetarła twarz dłonią.

-Adres i nazwisko sie zgadza?

Spojrzała na paczkę i o dziwo, owszem, zgadzało się. Teraz podejrzliwie zerknęła na kuriera machając głową twierdząco.

-Opłacone z góry. Tylko podpisik.

Z męczeńskim westchnięciem podpisała ten świstek, odebrał maleńkie pudełko i nie doczytała się nadawcy, albo go nie znalazła. Tak czy inaczej nie wykazała zainteresowania. Odłożyła pudełko w kuchni i jedyne czego teraz chciała to wrócić do łóżka ale głód nagle i jak na złość dał o sobie znać. Krótki prysznic sprawił ,że jej chęci do życia wróciły jak podlanej po suszy roślince.

W mokrych jeszcze włosach chwyciła za pilota i włączyła telewizje a następnie przeszła do kuchni wyciagając resztkę chleba i dżem. Tak przygotowane, ubogie śniadanie odstawiła na kawowym stoliku i wróciła się jeszcze do ekspresu, mając ochotę na małą kawę. Nie tak okropną jak ta z automatu którą jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem miała nieprzyjemność próbować. Gdy napój był już gotowy wróciła na kanapę i rozsiadła się wygodnie. Zdążyła jedynie wziąć jeden niewielki łyk i zamarła w momencie w którym jej wzrok spotkał się z wielkim, krzyczącym na czerwono napisem wyświetlanym w wiadomościach. Poczuła ,że robi jej się słabo. Porcelanowy kubek z niemal wrzącą kawą wypadł jej z rąk roztrzaskując się i brudząc całą drewnianą podłogę, kawałek mebla oraz jej stopy. Palący gorąc był niczym w porównaniu z palącym bólem jaki odczuwała właśnie w piersi. Zakryła usta dłonią nie mogąc oderwać wzroku od tego napisu bo tym czego się własnie dowiedziała było nic innego jak to ,że przed kilkoma godzinami Joker uciekł z zakładu Arkham.

Było też coś o ofiarach tejże ucieczki ale to umknęło już jej uwadze.

Trwała tak jeszcze kilka niemożliwie przeciągających się chwil ale potem jakby na sygnał do startu wstała z impetem i biegiem rzuciła się do swojej torebki wyrzucając z niej agresywnie całą zawartość na podłogę.

Husteczki, pomadka, plik dokumentów w teczce, składana parasolka, kilka awaryjnych podpasek, kluczyki do auta, guma do żucia i pare innych śmieci. Nie ma. Nie ma. Nie ma.

Nie ma identyfikatora.

Ale jak? Jak? Kiedy? Jak to możliwe jeśli...?

-Ten drań...

Dopadła do pudełka rozrywając zaklejony karton gołymi dłońmi, bez nożyka czy nożyczek. W końcu gruba tektura ugięła się pod jej determinacją i puściła ukazując jej nieśmiale swoją zawartość. Wywaliła niedbale kulki szarego papieru ułożone z wierzchu, dokopując się do dna.

Niewielki, ręcznie napisany liścik zakrywał połowę przesyłki i to on w pierwszej kolejności przykuł jej uwagę najbardziej. Uniosła go rozchylając delikatnie.

"Znalazłem Twoją zgubę, Harley. - J"

Serce zabiło jej mocniej.

Na dnie rzeczywiście leżał jej identyfikator a tuż obok niewielka, krucha, krwisto-czerwona róża.

Z rozmarzonym spojrzeniem uniosła kwiat wąchając go intensywnie i z pasją. Siedząc tak na podłodze, w piżamach, z krzyczącym z wiadomościach ostrzeżeniem, z poczuciem ,że chyba została odrobinę wykorzystana, mogła myśleć tylko o jednym.

-Ten cudowny drań. 

Created by: MrJustChaos


	7. By podać definicję szaleństwa

Przysłana do niej niewielka róża stała teraz w szklance na niskiej szafce i spragniona piła świeżą, chłodną wodę. Postawiła ją przy nocnej lampce, zaraz obok łóżka.

Nie miała w mieszkaniu żadnego wazonu więc szklanka musiała wystarczyć. Nie dostawała nigdy kwiatów i sama też ich nie kupowała, były jej obojętne.

Tym razem jednak Harleen leżała obok prezentu nieruchomo i wpatrywała się w ten kwiat już od ponad godziny, trzymając go pod stałym nadzorem.

Ta róża była absolutnie wyjątkowa, dlatego właśnie zasuszy ją i pozostawi. 

Nie odrywała od niej spojrzenia. Kilka razy poprawiła tylko głowę na poduszce ale i wtedy nie spuszczała z rośliny bacznego, błękitnego wzroku. 

Nie posprzątała rozbitego kubka ani rozlanej kawy, nie ruszyła opróżnionego już z zawartości kartonu. Zostawiła to wszystko tak jak upadło i wróciła do łóżka mając wrażenie ,że nic z tych rzeczy nie ma już dłużej znaczenia. 

Czasem jeszcze przesunęła opuszkami palców po wargach próbując zrobić co tylko się da by nie stracić i nie zapomnieć niesamowitego doznania jakie miała szansę doświadczyć.

Uświadomiła to sobie. Joker uciekł i nie wiadomo było kiedy znowu go ujrzy. To mogą być dni albo tygodnie, nawet miesiące... a już czuła jak bardzo zaczyna za nim tęsknić.

Niewielkie dwupokojowe mieszkanie służyło jej tylko by mieć dokąd wrócić. Wystarczyło na to by umyć się, zjeść i wyspać się. Nie miała wielu znajomych, nigdzie prywatnie nie wychodziła. Od lat skupiała się po kolei tylko na studiach, praktyce i pracy. Najpierw w ośrodku psychiatrycznym w Gotham, potem po kilku wnioskach i próbach, w końcu trafiła do Arkham.

Ostatecznie znużona emocjami zamknęła oczy i nawet nie wiedząc kiedy, zasnęła na kilka następnych godzin.

Przespała tak większość dnia pogrążona w marzeniach a resztę popołudniowego czasu spędziła na przemyśleniach, wstając spod kołdry jedynie za potrzebą. To był jeden z najbardziej dłużących się i pełnych analizy dni w całym jej dotychczasowym życiu. Które, jak doszła do wniosku, było nudne, smutne, monotonne i jałowe... aż do chwili gdy wreszcie poznała jego. Wszystko od tej pory nabrało setek pastelowych barw i kuszącej iskry nieprzewidywalności.

I to nie trwało wiecznie, bo po kolejnej pełnej fantazji nocy, następnego dnia nadszedł jednak nieubłagany powrót do względnej normalności. Jej praca zaczęła się przed południem. 

W budynku panował chaos bo wszyscy postawieni byli w stan wyższej gotowości w każdej chwili przygotowani na to by zabezpieczyć Jokera jeśli nietoperzowi uda się go schwytać.

Podeszła do drzwi swojego gabinetu ale nie zdążyła nawet wyjąć klucza gdy usłyszała srogi, pełen wzburzenia głos dyrektora zmierzającego w jej stronę szybkim krokiem.

Zatrzymał się przed blondynką poprawiając zbyt mocno wciskający się w jego szyję, ciemny krawat.

-Quinzel, proszę do mnie na słowo. - Wyciągnął rękę wprzód pokazując jej kierunek drogi.

Wykonała to polecenie pośpiesznie, milcząc. 

Czuła ,że nie będzie przyjemnie ale prawdę mówiąc nie wiedziała na co powinna dokładnie się przygotować. Atmosfera wydawała się gęsta i nerwowa a i tak ogólnie za sobą nie przepadali.

Weszli do zaciemnionego gabinetu. 

-Siadaj. 

Polecił jej, samemu zajmując miejsce po drugiej stronie biurka.

-Możesz mi wyjaśnić co to ma, do cholery, znaczyć? - zaczął od razu, bez zbędnych wstępów i sztucznych uprzejmości. - Każesz zdejmować mu kaftan, groziłaś strażnikom, wyszłaś w trakcie sesji przechodząc chyba przez pół zakładu i zostawiłaś w pokoju swój identyfikator a nagranie z tej sesji w ogóle nie istnieje - przedstawił zarzuty na niemalże jednym tchu pełen wzburzenia.

-Powiedzieli ,że im groziłam? - rzuciła na to blondynka tak jakby w całej tej sytuacji akurat to było najważniejszym jej elementem. Cóż, dla niej jak widać było i miała ku temu swoje powody.

Dyrektor zmarszczył gniewnie brwi mając wrażenie ,że chyba sie przesłyszał. Poprawił się na fotelu i nachylając bliżej do blondynki splótł palce dłoni w koszyczek. 

-Czy Ty sobie żartujesz, Quinzel? - warknął ostro - Gdyby nie to ,że mieliśmy tu wczoraj armagedon wezwałbym Cię natychmiast. Lepiej żebyś miała dobre wyjaśnienia bo jesteś o włos od dyscyplinarki. To jest Arkham, Quinzel, nie przychodnia dla cywilów w Gotham. - agresywnie przesunął monitor komputera w stronę kobiety - Odpowiadam za ten zakład i wiedz ,że tak tego nie zostawię.

Pośpiesznie przełączył nagrania z kamer klikając w drugi plik. Oczom Harleen ukazała się udokumentowana, pomieszczenie po pomieszczeniu bardzo szybka i sprawna ucieczka zielonowłosego klauna.

-O godzinie 7:32 otworzył swoją cele TWOIM identyfikatorem. Resztę nie reagujących na system drzwi roztrzaskiwał bronią strażników. Wszystkich dziesięciu, uzbrojonych ludzi zabił jednym małym nożem z zastawy ze stołówki. Możesz mi wyjaśnić skąd w ogóle wziął ten nóż?

-Nie wiem. - odparła Harleen zgodnie z prawdą. Brak było w tym skruchy. Nie odczuwała żadnych wyrzutów sumienia ale ostatkiem sił próbowała grać na pozorach. 

-Nie wiem jak to się mogło stać, ja...

-Kiedy zauważyłaś brak identyfikatora? - rzucił wprost. 

-To było dopiero jak byłam w domu. O tym ,że uciekł dowiedziałam się z telewizji...

Mężczyzna zagryzł zęby widząc ,że albo naprawdę ona nic nie wie albo nie chce nic więcej powiedzieć. 

-Zejdź mi z oczu, Quinzel. Zwołam komisję w Twojej sprawie. - oznajmił na odchodne a potem uniósł dłoń i machnął na nią jak na natrętną muchę.

Kobieta wstała nie odzywając się ani słowem i nawet na niego nie patrząc opuściła gabient w pośpiechu. Okazała się nie poruszona tą konfrontacją, choć z początku zakładała ,że załamie się na myśl ,że jej kariera może właśnie się skończyć. Sądziła ,że będzie przynajmniej zmartwiona a tymczasem od głowy aż po czubki palców wypełniała ją żarliwa, przyjemna obojętność. Nic nie było ważne, nic nie miało znaczenia. Na niczym innym już jej nie zależało. Tylko na nim. Tylko on się liczył. 

Zaskakująco spokojna wracała do swojego gabinetu gdy znów coś ją zatrzymało. Była to jedna z lekarek która zauważając blondynkę idącą korytarzem podbiegła do niej natychmiast chwytając Harleen pod ręke.

-Harleen, chodź ze mną, ktoś czeka by się z Tobą spotkać. - oznajmiła kobieta.

-Ze mną? - odparła na to zaskoczona nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi ale i tak pozwoliła w spokoju zaprowadzić się na miejsce. 

Przy wyjściu z budynku stała młoda, długowłosa brunetka w długim beżowym płaszczu i aparatem przewieszonym na szyi. Niech to, to nie wróżyło nic dobrego. 

Harleen mimowolnie zwolniła kroku na ostatniej prostej prowadzącej do tamtej kobiety. 

Zniecierpliwiona brunetka dostrzegając je z daleka ruszyła naprzód i wychodząc na przeciw, pierwsza podeszła do lekarek zmęczona już długim czekaniem. Wyciągnęła rękę przedstawiając się bez chwili zwłoki.

\- Witam, Jenny Brown, dziennikarka śledcza. Wierzę ,że znajdzie pani czas na krótką rozmowę, doktor Quinzel - oznajmiła od razu.

Harleen bardzo niechętnie podała jej dłoń, ściskając ją lekko, bez zaangażowania. Wysiliła się na kurtuazyjny cień uśmiechu. 

-O co chodzi? - dopytała.

W tej chwili zostały same bo ta która ją przyprowadziła odeszła wracając do swoich obowiązków.

Brown ruszyła powoli do wyjścia a Harleen poszła jej śladem dotrzymując jej kroku. 

-Mam pozwolenie a raczej, nazwijmy to "nakaz", by przeprowadzić z panią wywiad - wyjaśniła dziennikarka - Jest Pani jego lekarzem prowadzącym, prawda? 

Kobieta mówiła bardzo szybko i konkretnie. Była zdeterminowana by porozmawiać z blondynką.

Harleen z początku nie nadążała za sytuacją. 

-Zgadza się - skinęła w końcu głową - co jeśli odmówię? - dopytała z ciekawości.

-Wtedy mniej chętnie wrócę tu z nakazem i policją - odpowiedziała tamta uśmiechając się.

Harleen prychnęł udając rozbawioną. 

\- Tak właśnie myślałam...

-Potrzebuje dowiedzieć się kilku rzeczy o terapii, leczeniu i diagnozowaniu Jokera.

Obie kobiety wyszły z wielkiego, ceglanego budynku.

Harleen poczuła ukłucie zazdrości. Kolejna młoda, ciekawska dusza próbująca zabłysnąć i wyróżnić się spisaniem kryminalnej charakterystyki klauna z Gotham. Temat był chwytliwy i świeży, pewnie właśnie dlatego wybrała akurat ten moment.

-Kolejny artykuł o przestępcach z Gotham? Takich artykułów są już setki - zauważyła Quinzel zakładając ręce na piersi.

-Ale nigdy nikt nie zdecydował się napisać o tym ze strony psychiatrii. Poza tym ten wywiad trafii do śledczych, wszystkie służby miasta postawione są na poszukiwanie Jokera.

Harleen uniosła sceptycznie brew. Z początku była nastawiona bardzo niechętnie ale miała tę świadomość ,że wykręty i odmowa wzbudzą momentalnie niepotrzebne a bardzo niebezpieczne podejrzenia. Musiała kryć nie tylko siebie ale przede wszystkim zbiega. 

-Niech będzie...- westchnęła w końcu- podejdę tylko do swojego gabietu po jego teczkę.

-Poczekam na zewnątrz, Pani doktor - odparła kobieta i schodząc po ogromnych, betonowych schodach usiadła na stojącej nieopodal, odrestaurowanej ławce.

Minęło nie więcej jak dziesięć minut aż Quinzel wróciła do dziennikarki. 

-Nie mogę dać tej teczki ale jeśli to wystarczy mogę porozmawiać z Tobą krótko o tym o czym wiem...- zaproponowała w końcu skrzętnie skrywając swoje rozgoryczenie. Usiadła obok kobiety czując ,że złość zdążyła już minąć ale pozostawała jeszcze ta nieznośna tęsknota za klaunem. Zbyt przyzwyczaiła się do tego ,że codziennie mogła go przynajmniej zobaczyć. 

Dziennikarka przygotowała się na to spotkanie i czekała zdecydowanie zbyt długo, dlatego postanowiła zapytać wprost, od razu stawiajac jasno na to czego chce się tu od niej dowiedzieć.

-Udało się pani dotrzeć do sedna zaburzeń Jokera?

Pierwsze, niby zwykłe pytanie a już zdążyło wytrącić Harleen z atrapy emocjonalnej równowagi.

-N..nie. - odparła sucho lecz zgodnie z prawdą. Poprawiła się na ławce zakładając prawą nogę na lewą i rozchyliła teczkę cytując swoje zapiski z pierwszego miesiąca obserwacji klauna.

-"U pacjenta nie rozpoznaje sie objawów schizofreni, nie cierpi też na żaden z rodzajów depresji, nie doznaje halucynacji, nie ma urojeń, brak także skłonności skrajnych, choroby afektywnej dwubiegunowej."- cytowała siebie na głos, przelatując wzrokiem po kartce. Te obserwacje ujęte były dość pragmatycznie i chaotyczne - "nie stwierdza się u pacjenta uszkodzeń mózgu, zaburzeń poznawczych czy schizoafektywnych." - skończyła.

Brown wysłuchała tego uważnie i w skupieniu a także z cieniem wyrabiającej się, zawodowej ciekawości.

Quinzel miała w sobie nikły cień nadziei ,że tyle jej wystarczy. Że ta krótka informacja zaspokoi ją w zupełności i ,że dziewczyna teraz wstanie i po prostu odejdzie. Chciała tego, tak bardzo tego chciała, dlatego gdy nastała cisza, z ulgą zamierzała podnieść się z miejsca. Wtedy tamta drgnęła i uchyliła usta.

-A... - zaczęła nieśmiało młoda dziennikarka - a co... z zaburzeniami psychoseksualnymi? Czy ktoś to kiedyś wcześniej...sprawdzał? - dokończyła nieco skonsternowana.

Harley słysząc to natychmiast uśmiechnęła się pod nosem łagodnie, najbardziej dyskretnie jak było to możliwe. Poprawiła zsuwające się z nosa oprawki i zagarnęła włosy za ucho. Obrazy które w tej chwili pojawiły się w jej głowie nie należały do tych przyzwoitych ale czując na sobie wyczekujący wzrok kobiety odsunęła prędko te świeże wspomnienia wracając pośpiesznie do zadanego pytania z odpowiednią już postawą.

-Jak zaburzenia psychoseksualne miałyby pchać go do serii mordów i siania tego chaosu? - mruknęła patrząc w papiery - brak jakichkolwiek zarzutów o nekrofilię czy gwałty...A przynajmniej nie ma na to żadnych dowodów. Osobiście nie sądzę by Joker'a interesowały tego typu... odchylenia - przyznała z przejęciem - To zbyt... - zauważając swoje nienaturalnie wzrastające, emocjonalne zaangażowanie natychmiast przewróciła stronę akt. Dla bezpieczeństwa tego romansu wolała zmienić temat nim powie o jedno słowo za dużo. Płynnie przeszła do tego co, zamiast wykluczać, zdążyła zaobserwować i stwierdzić.

-"Pacjent wydaje się skrajnie narcystyczny. Posiada jedynie drobne obsesje które nie stanowią diagnozy dla podstaw i motywów jego czynów." - skończyła kolejny cytat - Chociaż i to wydaje mi się naciągane...Zbyt mało w tym danych u źródła. Zbyt mało by wnioskować o postawienie mu w końcu twardej diagnozy. To raczej obserwacje... - wyjaśniła cierpliwie już na bierząco.

Brown skinęła głową w geście zrozumienia jednak pozostawała nieugięta.

-Przecież każdy jego poprzedni lekarz mówił ,że to musi być jakiś niezbadany dotąd rodzaj psychozy... - napomknęła. Widać było ,że przygotowała się i była zaznajomiona z tematem.

-Co mieli innego stwierdzić nie ryzykując swoich foteli? - odparła Harleen ironizując - Jedni leczenie go przepłacili życiem, inni zrezygnowali i do dziś borykają się ze śladami w swojej psychice - rzuciła niedbale, bez emocji. Może z nutą arogancji...

Z jednej strony brunetka nieco zaimponowała jej swoim zawzięciem i zaangażowaniem, z drugiej jednak, niech to, nie mogła pozbyć się tego silnego uczucia zazdrości i poirytowania.

Chciała jednocześnie zostawić to czego dowiedziała się o zielonowłosym tylko dla siebie jak i wykrzyczeć to z satysfakcją całemu światu, podkreślając ,że tylko ona jedna mogła tak bardzo go poznać. Te dwa paradoksalne, sprzeczne pragnienia silnie ścierały się w jej umyśle już od dłuższego czasu a teraz osiągało to już niemal swoje apogeum.

-W testach wypada perfekcyjnie...i to także robi z premedytacją...wie jak - kontynuowała monolog wbijając wzrok w więziennie zdjęcie klauna przyczepione w górym rogu akt spinaczem. - jest w te testy bardzo zaangażowany. Wypełnia je w skupieniu...Myślę ,że w końcu naprawdę chce dać sobie pomóc - przyznała z prawdziwą dumą i poruszeniem szczerze i naiwnie w to wierząc. To już był ten moment gdy zacierała się jej granica między tym świadomym a nieświadomym oszukiwaniem samej siebie.

Tutaj Harley wiedziała ,że mocno ryzykuje a jednak w końcu zdobyła się na wewnętrzną odwagę i pchnięta jakąś nieznaną, niezrozumianą siłą pomyślała o tym.

"On po prostu do perfekcji wie jak udawać szaleńca..."

Trwała chwila martwej ciszy w której obie kobiety wpatrywały się w pustą przestrzeń przed sobą. Atmosfera zmieniła się, a milczenie stało się trochę alarmujące.

Brown wróciła do swoich zapisek.

-A ten śmiech?

-To drobna obsesja...- Harleen zaczerpnęła głębszego oddechu- wysoko, ponad przeciętnie, rozwiązuje zagadki logiczne, ma ogromną i barwną wyobraźnię. Nie odnalazłam tematu jakiego poruszenie byłoby dla niego zamknięciem kreatywnej wizji... We wszystkim dostrzega przedstawienie ale... - zamyśliła się na krótką chwilę opierając tył swojej głowy o oparcie ławki - Jego świadomość jest czysta i niezmącona - tu znów chwyciła za teczkę- "Nie odnotowuje się u niego żadnych zaburzeń świadomości. Pacjent doskonale wie co dzieje się dookoła niego i jakie podejmuje wybory."

"Bo jaki szaleniec ma niezmącone spojrzenie na rzeczywistość i pełną kontrole nad czynami? J bawi się szaleństwem, żongluje nim będąc w stanie podszyć swoje zachowanie zawsze pod daną sytuację..." - pomyślała śmiejąc się wewnętrznie. Przypomniała sobie teraz sprzeczkę w jaką wdała się z dyrektorem zakładu kilka dni temu przez kiepski dobór słów z obu stron tejże dyskusji.

Wtedy, kiedy dowiedziała się ,że planują zmienić Jokerowi lekarza, wyrzuciła w końcu z siebie te słowa, pełna wzburzenia.

-...Ale on nie jest chory psychicznie, ile nie dacie mu lekarzy, to się nie zmieni! - uniosła się wtedy po raz pierwszy- Codziennie pracuje tu z pacjentami ze schizofrenią, urojeniami czy ChAD! Pracuję z nimi! Joker NIE jest przypadkiem takim jak Ci ludzie! Inaczej, tak jak oni nie miałby kontroli nad myślą, czynem i słowem a nic na to nie wskazuje! Żadne badania, testy, obserwacje, moje i poprzednich psychiatrów! Nawet jego spojrzenie! - mówiła wtedy i mówiła na jednym oddechu walcząc o dalsze sesje tak jak nie walczyła jeszcze nigdy o nic w całym swoim życiu.

Gdy wyszła z gabinetu po wywalczonej zgodzie na dalsze prowadzenie terapii czuła się zmieszana ale gdy kilka minut później znów go ujrzała wszystko przeminęło. Wiedziała ,że było warto. Momentalnie uczucie zaniepokojona tym jak wraz z upływającym czasem odnosi coraz silniejsze wrażenie ,że z chwili na chwilę zmienia się nie do poznania, minęło.

Ze wspomnień wyrwał ją głos dziennikarki.

-A zaburzenia psychiczne? One nie odbierają wolnej woli - zauważyła kobieta.

-Ma kilka cech psychopaty i cel który obrał za priorytet - odparła, w porę gryząc się w język. Resztę tego zdania dokończyła w wyobraźni -Złamać Batmana - wyznała do siebie, wewnętrznym głosem przesyconym słodyczą i wtedy na jej usta mimowolnie wszedł szeroki, niekontrolowany uśmiech.

Natychmiast zatuszowała go przekręceniem głowy w przeciwną do rozmówczyni stronę i zakryciem ust dłonią.

-Dlaczego nikt nie przeniesie go do Blackgate? Do zwykłych morderców i złodziei?

-Bo nie można udowodnić mu tak samo normalności jak i szaleństwa...-odparła pewnie - i takie mamy rozporządzenie z posterunku z Gotham - doprecyzowała.

-Więc to psychopata? - mruknęła niepewnie kobieta kontynuując tą rozmowę już wyłącznie dla zachowania pozorów. Kończyła właśnie notować ostatnie zdanie blondynki. Wiedziała ,że nie dowie się nic więcej ,że Quinzel nie zdradzi więcej szczegółów. Mimo to Harleen zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć.

-Ponadczasowy... -przyznała, chociaż jeszcze przed chwilą sama temu zaprzeczyła. W jej oczach błysnęła błękitna iskra podniecenia - ale w tej ocenie nadal czegoś brakuje.

-Narcystyczny psychopata? - uzupełniła dziennikarka mając wrażenie ,że ten uśmiech i wzrok Quinzel będzie zaraz w stanie pochwycić ją i przydusić. Nigdy nie doświadczyła czegoś podobnego.

-Też ale nie o to mi...

-Sadystyczny narcystyczny psychopata o...

-Już wystarczy! - blondynka uniosła głos zrywając się z miejsca i ustawiając nad kobietą trochę niczym kat nad ofiarą. Szybko jednak otrząsnęła się, ponownie poprawiła włosy i zabrała z ławki akta przyciskając je silnie do piersi.

Zdecydowanym krokiem ruszyła naprzód zostawiając dziennikarkę w konsternacji i bez pożegnania. Gdy dotarła do drzwi wejściowych zakładu przystanęła jeszcze na moment i odwróciła się spoglądając na przedzierające się zza chmur słońce, które powoli lecz nieubłaganie obniżało się, by za kilka godzin ostatecznie zniknąć za horyzontem i pojawić się znów w odpowiednim czasie.

Całkiem jak on. Jej własne słońce.

Może i ma cechy psychopatyczne ale psychopaci nie potrafią angażować się emocjonalnie a Joker...

Właśnie. A Joker co?...

Ich ostatnia wspólna noc wskazywała na coś kompletnie odmiennego, prawda? To ta wyjątkowość klauna sprawia ,że nie można zdiagnozować go w żaden znany obecnie sposób. Bo jest niepowtarzalny i...

-To geniusz...-westchnęła cicho, głosem ciepłym, rozmarzonym, pełnym uwielbienia.

Umysł Harleen pełen był pytań i sprzecznych faktów. Zaczęła błądzić wzrokiem po dziedzińcu jakby w nadziei ,że odnajdzie odpowiedzi w starych murach albo pełnym chmur niebie.

To co między nimi jest, jest przecież prawdziwe, tak?

Przecież ją kocha. Udowodnił to. Przez ostatnie tygodnie, na tak wiele sposobów...

Po prostu jeszcze potrzebują czasu...

Tak?

Oh, jak bardzo doktor Quinzel chciała w to wierzyć. Nie miała jeszcze wtedy pojęcia ,że ta cierpliwość i oczekiwanie zamienią się w wiecznie iskrzącą się, niespełnioną nadzieję.

Odpowiedzi z chmur nie nadeszły, cegły także nie odezwały się.

Pewne było jedno. Przedwczoraj definitywnie ją poniosło. Teraz będzie musiała być ostrożna, posprzątać po sobie nim sytuacja wymknie się spod kontroli, nie może pozwalać by te "wypadki" z kamerami i stażnikami zdarzały się zbyt często. Chociaż z drugiej strony...

To już nic, to bez znaczenia, bez wartości. Czuła to gdzieś wewnętrznie i miała racje.

Bo nie dalej jak jutro jej życie kompletnie odmieni się już na zawsze.

W chwili desperacji odrzuci dotychczasowe, zdejmie jedną maskę by móc założyć drugą i stanie się najjaśniejszym, najpiękniejszym i najwspanialszym rekwizytem w teatralnym przedstawieniu ukochanego, nieposkromionego i wielbiącego się w szaleństwie, wyjątkowego człowieka.

Created by: MrJustChaos


	8. Odwet

Następnego popołudnia Joker wrócił do Arkham. Po długiej potyczce z Mrocznym Rycerzem w końcu został schwytany i przywleczony do zakładu. 

Harleen wyczekiwała jego powrotu od chwili gdy usłyszała o ich starciu w radiu. Cała w nerwach przechodziła z jednego kąta do drugiego nie mogąc znieść dłużej tego napięcia. W końcu drzwi otworzyły się i Batman wraz z klaunem pojawili się w zakładzie. Widząc jak nietoperz ciągnie go za sobą, całego w sińcach, krwi i poszarpanych, zniszczonych ubraniach do oczu Harleen napłynęły łzy. Przepchnęła się przez lekarzy i strażników dobiegając do Jokera. Jej anioł wyglądał potwornie. 

Sińce odbijały się i kontrastowały mocno na jego bładej twarzy a obkrwawiony nos, popękane od uderzeń usta i spuchnięte oko wymagały natychmiastowej interwencji lekarza. Nie był wstanie ustać o własnych siłach choć strażnicy próbowali jakoś go postawić. Upadał na kolana raz za razem a jednak wciąż śmiał się cicho pod nosem, nieustannie chichocząc.

-Poprawcie zabezpieczenia. - polecił sucho Batman i od razu skierował się do wyjścia.

Gdy Joker zaczął upadać po raz kolejny Quinzel rzuciła się ku niemu łapiąc go w locie i układając jego głowę na swoich kolanach. Dotknęła dłonią jego policzka.

-Harley... - mruknął słabo.

Batman przystanął i odwrócił się dokładnie przyglądając temu obrazowi. Zmarszczył brwi czując jak atmosfera zgęstniała.

Zawrócił się i podszedł do niej.

-Harleen Quinzel? - zapytał spokojnie.

Uniosła głowę obdarzając nietoperza spojrzeniem pełnym palącej nienawiści i urazy. 

Tego wzroku nie zapomni do końca swoich dni. 

Z początku chciał jeszcze porozmawiać ale teraz odstąpił od niej dowiadując się już wszystkiego co było mu potrzebne.

Ta dziewczyna już przepadła i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Ona też doskonale już o tym wiedziała. Nie liczyło się dla niej czy zostanie zwolniona, co stanie się z jej karierą, z jej przyszłością i życiem. Tak długo jak będzie mogła z nim zostać, zrobi wszystko co będzie trzeba.

Gdy Batman opuścił Arkham, Jokera przeniesiono od razu na blok medyczny by opatrzeć jego rany i złamania. Dopiero nad wieczorem trafił z powrotem do swojej celi. Wtedy zeszła do niego przyglądając się klaunowi przez szybę. Znów przez szybę. Znów przez barierę między nimi. Miała jej już dość. Dość ograniczeń. 

Gdy leżał tam zwinięty, z gipsem i w bandażach wyglądał tak smutno i słabo. Tak bezbronnie.

Nie mogła znieść tego widoku. 

Nie mogła dłużej tego ciągnąć.

Tej nocy porzuciła swoje dawne życie na zawsze. 

Dziwnym tokiem wydarzeń, jej kolejną retrospekcją okazało się wspomnienie z czasu ich pierwszej wspólnej nocy.

-Pączusiu, o czym myślisz gdy jesteś zupełnie sam? - spytała cicho wtulając twarz w poduszkę. Leżeli naprzeciwko siebie przyjemnie zmęczeni. 

Joker sapnął.

-O akwarium z węgorzami...

-Oh, daj spokój, pytam poważnie... - naciskała dotykając palcem nasady jego zgarbionego nosa.

Obdarował ją pełnym zmęczenia i zrezygnowania spojrzeniem. Był zbyt zaspany by się teraz denerwować. Przetarł oko dłonią. 

-O Tobie...- mruknął sennie zamykając powieki.

Harley uniosła głowę i zamrugała kilkukrotnie a mały palec wsunęła do ucha potrąsając nim dynamicznie. Potem nachyliła się do niego, mając wrażenie ,że przesłyszała się.

-Naprawdę? - dopytała niepewnie i cicho zaciskając dłonie na okrywającym ich kocu. 

-Mhm. Co Cię tak dziwi? - odparł klaun niewyraźnie z policzkiem wciśniętym w poduszkę.

-Nic, nic. 

Zamilkła ale tylko na minutę. Dłużej wytrzymać nie mogła ciągnięta przez swoją dziecinną ciekawość i obsesyjną miłość. 

-A...o czym dokładnie? - dopytała wciąż zaintrygowana i uszczęśliwiona.

-Harley...

Ton jego mruknięcia wskazywał na pierwsze ostrzeżenie. Uśmiech szybko zszedł z jej ust a ciekawość zgasła jak zdmuchnięty płomień świecy. Nie miała dziś ochoty na trzymanie lodu przy twarzy przez resztę nocy. To co powiedział i tak zdecydowanie jej wystarczyło by poczuła się mu ważna i wyjątkowa.

Odsunęła się od błazna powoli i przekręciła w drugą stronę układąc plecami do niego. 

Mała żarówka właśnie przepaliła się sprawiajac ,że w jednej, krótkiej chwili pokój pochłonął mrok chłodnej, deszczowej nocy. Duże krople uderzały o dach i okiennice tańcząc i roztrzaskując się przy spotkaniu z twardą powierzchnią, nieustannie spadając z nieba od kilku już godzin. 

Harley leżała na lewym boku wbijając, przyzwyczajony już do ciemności, wzrok w zniszczony parapet na którym spoczywała samotnie niewielka spluwa. Odpoczywali w ciszy wsłuchani w silne podmuchy wiatru i zacinające opady.

Właśnie wtedy, momentalnie jej oddech zatrzymał się na parę chwil a ciało zastygło w bezruchu. Otworzyła szerzej oczy a prawie wszystkie mięśnie jej ciała napięły się w oczekiwaniu. Poczuła wyraźny ruch na materacu a potem smukłą rękę sunącą powoli po jej udzie.

Joker przysunął się najbliżej jak tylko było to możliwe, przyciskając ich ciała do siebie. Oparł swoje czoło o jej kark a rękami objął dziewczynę dookoła, zamykając w ciasnym ścisku.

Do oczu Quinn niekontrolowanie napłynęły łzy lecz szybko wytarła je w poduszkę nie chcąc spłoszyć go tak nagłym, emocjonalnym usniesieniem. Niesiona przypływem pewności siebie, odważyła się i zaryzykowała, próbując ponownie go wypytywać. 

-A o czym myślałes gdy jeszcze mnie nie znałeś...? 

-O poznaniu kogoś takiego jak Ty. - odparł natychmist, bez wachania jakby tylko czekał kiedy to pytanie wreszcie padnie, i wcześniej miał już przygotowaną odpowiedź.

-Zgrywasz się... - prychnęła na to rozbawiona przekręcając się nieznacznie w jego stronę.

-Oczywiście ,że tak. Przecież jestem jokerem. - odparł z teatralną powagą a potem zaczął kasłać próbując zdusić przedzierający się przez jego gardło śmiech.

Harley zamyśliła się.

-To skąd mam wiedzieć kiedy to co mówisz jest prawdziwe a kiedy żartem? - zapytała z powagą, opuszkami palców muskając obejmujące ją ramię mężczyzny. 

-Komik nigdy nie zdradza swoich sekretów. - odparł ziewając.

-Magik...- poprawiła go ostrożnie.

-Co? - rzucił z konsternacją. 

-To magik nigdy nie zdradza swoich sekretów...

-Aa...no tak. 

Zdawał się pozostać niedotknięty tą uwagą. 

Za oknem zagrzmiało i trzaskało błyskawicami. Z daleka nieubłaganie nadchodziła burza. Żywioł ten zdawał się rozbudzać zmysły zielonowłosego klauna, bo Harley znów poczuła jego dotyk na swoim udzie. Tym razem dużo pewniejszy i intensywniejszy. Silnie uciskał jej gładką skórę płynnie przesuwając dłoń na jej pośladek. 

Wystarczyło by smukłe palce szaleńca wsunęły się między uda dziewczyny a ta była już całkiem pobudzona i gotowa. Reagowała na niego tak silnie ,że niewielkie działania i gesty doprowadzały ją momentalnie na skraj. Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła czegoś podobnego z żadnym człowiekiem, z którym miała okazję znaleźć się w tak intymnej sytuacji.

Jęknęła cicho kiedy palce Jokera zaczęły muskać jej krocze, drażniąc je i pieszcząc na zmianę kolistymi i poziomymi ruchami. Sugestywnie przesunęła się jeszcze bardziej w jego stronę instynktownie kręcąc biodrami.

-Ohh...- westchnęła gdy klaun odchylił jej bieliznę.

Czuła się niesamowicie dobrze. To ,że ją dotyka i jak ją dotyka dawało jej wrażenie wewnętrznej utopii. Nie dość ,że przyjemność płynęła z cielesności to jeszcze jej psychika przeżywała za każdym razem niesamowitą rozkosz.

To było istne katharsis. 

Mogła uwolnić całe swoje porządanie, potrzeby, pragnienia i uczucia.

-Chodź, znowu naszła mnie ochota. - rzucił Joker sapiąc słowa przy jej szyi.

Oh, dwa razy nie musiał jej tego powtarzać. Natychmiast zerwała się z materaca siadając okrakiem na jego biodrach, gdy tylko położył się na plecach. Nachyliła się, zachłannie wpijając w jego usta, spragniona. 

Gdy czegoś chciał, nigdy dwa razy nie musiał jej tego powtarzać. 

-Pobudka, księżniczko! 

Nieprzyjemny, szorstki głos i wiadro zimnej wody skutecznie wyrwały ją z objęć gorących i przyjemnych, losowych retrospekcji. Zakaszlała ostro i szarpnęła się odzyskując przytomność.

Dość prędko zaczęła kojarzyć fakty i nabierać orientacji w tym co właśnie się z nią dzieje.

Rozejrzała się dokładnie w słabym świetle zauważając ,że znajduje się w jakimś pustym magazynie albo niedużej hali. Trudno było to doprecyzować.

Uderzone spluwą miejsce na głowie silnie dawało o sobie znać pulsującym i kłującym bólem. Nadal pozostawała nieco otępiała ale z każdą chwilą jej werwa wracała do swojej dawnej formy.

-Gdzie mnie zaciągneliście, śmiecie...- rzuciła próbując kopnąć jednego z mężczyzn. Niestety, była związana zbyt ciasno i przykuta do jakiejś rury. 

-Kurwa, mówiłem żeby ją zaklebnować. - jęknął drugi, stojący kilka kroków dalej. 

-Dobra, wystarczy. Wyjdźcie na zewnątrz sprawdzić czy klaun nie kręci się w okolicy - rozkazał, o ile dobrze zapamiętała, kierowca. 

-Dogonił was, co? - rzuciła słodko, szczerząc się triumfalnie.

Rzeczywiście, z dwunastu zrobiło się jedynie pięciu więc pozostała siódemka albo gryzie już piach albo po prostu ich tutaj nie ma. Wolała pozostać jednak przy tej pierwszej myśli. Nie miała pojęcia co zdążyło wydarzyć się od momentu uderzenia w furgonetce aż do teraz ani nawet ile minęło już czasu ale była pewna jednego, oberwali. Miała dobre przeczucia. 

Lodowata woda jaką dostała po twarzy spływała z jej kucyków, nosa i ramion mocząc resztę ciała i ubranie. 

Czarnowłosy kierowca ponownie odezwał się wskazując palcem na kilku mężczyzn po kolei. 

-Wy dwaj idziecie ze mną na tyły, reszta przeszuka las. Ruszać się. 

Wszyscy bez zbędnych pytań od razu wykonali polecenie kierując się w stronę wyjścia.

Czarnowłosy zatrzymał jednego z nich zachodząc mu drogę.

-Zostajesz z nią, Tedd. - rozkazał.

-Ale! - uniósł się tamten natychmiast ale kiedy kierowca przystawił mu lufę do czaszki przeszła mu ochota na wszelkie bunty i dyskusje.

-Zostajesz. I nie gadaj z nią, jasne? - rzucił na odchodne znikając natychmiast za szeroką bramą.

Wyznaczony na strażnika przeklął pod nosem i pokręcił się po magazynie do chwili aż stanął w rozkroku kilka metrów od Harley, prosząc wewnętrznie o cierpliwość do tej nieznośnej, blond suki. 

Ten spokój potrwał jakieś pół minuty. 

-Ejj, Tedd, opowiedzieć Ci żart? -zagaiła znudzona. Odpowiedziało jej milczenie więc kontynuowała - pewnej nocy w pubie spotkało się trzech dawnych kolegów...

-Stul pysk, suko, mam dość waszych żartów. - warknął groźnie osiłek nie chcąc tego dalej wysłuchiwać. 

-U-ah, to chyba coś osobistego, hę? - zauważyła.

Mężczyzna drgnął co nie umknęło jej czujnej uwadze.

Trafiła w czuły punkt i zdecydowała brnąć w to tak długo aż nie sprowokuje go. Może jakimś cudem to pomoże jej się wyrwać albo dziwnym zrządzeniem losu kupi sobie trochę czasu na wymyślenie lepszego planu. 

-Może jednak dokończę ten dowcip? Jest naprawdę genialny...- nalegała szczerząc się.

Nie wyglądała jakby poobijana twarz stanowiła problem w bogatej mimice klaunicy. 

Tedd napiął mięśnie i zacisnął pięści. 

-Chyba naprawdę masz jakiś problem z dobrą zabawą, co? - mruknęła niezadowolona marszcząc brwi i nadymając policzki - Wiesz, byłam niezłym psychiatrą, możemy o tym pogadać. Rachunek przyślę pocztą...

Wtedy nie wytrzymał. Wstał z miejsca i ruszył na nią szarżą. 

Chwytając za jeden z kucyków uniósł w górę na tyle na ile pozwoliły łańcuchy. Syknęła z bólu lecz wytrwała wbijając w niego chłodne, gniewne spojrzenie. Od początku wyczuła ,że jest słaby i idealnie nada się na tego typu manipulację. Adrenalina popłynęła w jej żyłach. 

-Straciłem wszystko przez tego pieprzonego klauna! Zniszczył mi życie! - wrzasnął odrzucając ją na rurę od której odbiła się głucho.

-Może jaśniej...- bąknęła mrużąc oczy w reakcji na tępy ból. Nie poddawała się jednak.

-Chcesz jaśniej? - syknął, znów do niej dopadając i uderzając ją w twarz - ojciec całe życie pracował w Arkham! Co wieczór modliłem się żeby wrócił ze zmiany cały i zdrowy! Ten skurwiel zabił go zostawiając mnie, brata i chorą matkę bez środków do życia! Wylądowaliśmy na ulicy! A kiedy brat a końcu odkuł się i założył ten cholerny bar...pieprzony klaun zabił go dziś rano zabierając...wszystko...dla siebie!! - wrzasnął a Harley w ostatniej chwili uchyliła się przed ciosem który z pewnością skonczyłby się dla niej bardzo, bardzo źle.

Westchnęła cierpiętniczo. 

-I co chcecie mu za to zrobić? Zabić mnie? - uniosła brwi z niedowierzaniem dla tej skrajnej głupoty - sam to wymyśliłeś? Błagam... - dodała pobłażliwie a potem roześmiała się mu prosto w twarz, szczerze rozbawiona. 

Odstąpił od niej, ale tylko na chwilę bo zaraz spróbował zamachnąć się po raz kolejny. Srebrna kula, pojawiając się jakby znikąd, przeszła prosto przez jego lewą dłoń, przedziurawiając ją i wbijając w rurę tuż obok głowy Harley.

Precyzyjny strzał albo wielkie szczęście.

Trafiony mężczyzna zawył momentalnie padając na kolana i kuląc chwycił się za obficie krwawiącą ranę. 

Wtedy na zewnątrz wywiązała się głośna walka i padły kolejne strzały. 

Quinn chcąc wykorzystać sytuację zaczęła szamotać się dziko w nadziei ,że zdoła się jej w końcu wyswobodzić i uciec. Niestety, pozostawało to niemożliwe. Grube łańcuchy przykłute były kłódkami w dwóch miejscach i bez piły mechanicznej albo klucza nie było nawet co próbować. Czuła się gorzej niż kundel na smyczy. Opuściła głowę z rezygnacją w nikłej nadziei ,że zjawi się tu w końcu jej anioł lub wyśle on kogoś by go wyręczył.

Słysząc ostry pisk otwieranych drzwi i szybkie kroki rozejrzała się nerwowo dookoła.

Ktoś tu wszedł, a strzały i wrzaski z zewnątrz ucichły.

Poza jękami krwawiącego oprycha nie była w stanie wyłuskać żadnych innych odgłosów.

Tedd zaczął czołgać się z przestrachem na kolanach w desperackich poszukiwaniach upuszczonego pistoletu. Wtedy kolejny wystrzał przestrzelił mężczyźnie udo. 

Dookoła zrobiło się przeraźliwie ciemno. 

Oddech blondynki był głośny, szybki i ciężki. Rozglądała się dziko dookoła i wtedy niespodziewanie poczuła ruch za plecami. Wrzasnęła krótko gdy nieznana, męska dłoń dotknęła jej szyi i wsunęła na twarz zakrwając dziewczynie usta. Ucisk był pewny i zdecydowany. Poczuła zapach drogich perfum.

Już chciała ugryźć napastnika gdy w po jej uszach rozlał się przyjemny, znajomy głos.

Poznała go i szczerze niedowierzała.

-Cii...nie krzycz- uspokoił ją, jednocześnie, wolną ręką wsuwając klucz do jednej dwóch kłódek. Zapięcie puściło a Harley w końcu oswobodziła prędko swoje posiniaczone nadgarstki. Odwracając się raptownie, rzuciła mężczyźnie na szyję, niesiona chwilą. 

-Wayne! Co Ty tu robisz?! Nie poszedłeś z dymem! - zauważyła celnie nie wiedząc czy bardziej dziwi ją jego obecność tutaj czy to ,że zdążył wydostać się z "Grubej Ryby" nim ta doszczętnie spłonęła. 

Bruce nie zdążył nawet otworzyć ust jak wyskoczyła do niego z kolejnym pytaniem.

-Wiesz co z J'em!? - rzuciła z przejęciem. Chciała być pewna ,że klanowi nie stała się po jej porwaniu żadna krzywda a Bruce zawsze mógł coś wiedzieć. Warto było spróbować. W końcu ostatni raz widziała ich razem, na dachu.

Miliarder podrapał się po policzku nieco zakłopotany.

-Czeka na zewnątrz? - rzucił z brakiem przekonania, bardziej dziewczynę pytając niż stwierdzając ten fakt. Nadal jeszcze nie przywykł do myśli ,że od ponad godziny, tak po prostu jeździ swoim prywatnym autem z psychopatycznym klaunem za pasażera. Na dodatek rozbijając się z nim po przedmieściach i granicy miasta Gotham City, pozwalając na sianie chaosu.

Sympatia do byłej lekarki okazała sie silniejsza niż pierwotnie zakładał. I kto mógł to przypuszczać....

Harley natomiast słysząc jego odpowiedź zamarła z bezruchu i otworzyła szeroko oczy nie dowierzając w to co właśnie usłyszała. Dopiero gdy dostrzegła jego, przebijającą sie w mroku minę, zrozumiała ,że Bruce wcale się nie zgrywa. 

-Dwóch przystojnych facetów rzucających się za mną na ratunek z opresji! - zapiszczała z ekscytacji i pełna zafascynowania złożyła ręce w koszyczek, podskakując.

Wayne wykorzystując chwilę w której go nie obmacywała, nachylił się i uwolnił z łańcuchów także jej nogi w międzyczasie rozważając czy cieszyć się ,że właśnie zestawiła jego urodę z Jokerem.

Wtedy właśnie postrzelony i przepełniony desperacją Todd dopadł w końcu niewielką, blaszaną rurę próbując zaatakować Quinn i jej wybawiciela. W porę zorientowali się w sytuacji. Harley błyskawicznie zablokowała uderzenie zasłaniając Wayne'a swoim ciałem i odpychając napastnika na kilka metrów. Bruce odetchnął z ulgą po raz kolejny uratowany od tego by nie skierować na siebie podjrzeń o Mrocznym Rycerzu. 

Quinn doskoczyła do rannego porywacza obalając go na ziemie i siadając na jego biodrach okrakiem, wymierzyła kilka brutalnych uderzeń w jego zakrytą kominiarką twarz. Potem chwyciła materiał zrywając agresywnie nakrycie z jego głowy. 

-Chodź...! - rzucił Bruce i ruszył biegiem do słabo odznaczającego się wyjścia, jednak blondynka wcale nie zareagowała, pozostając w miejscu. Przystanął patrząc na nią wyczekująco. 

-Harley?

-Idź, Wayne, zaraz przyjdę - oznajmiła poważnym i chłodnym tonem w momencie zmieniając swoje nastawienie. 

Po plecach przeszedł go dreszcz. W sytuacji w jakiej się teraz znajdował nie zostało mu nic innego jak zgodzić się z jej decyzją. Wyszedł z pomieszczenia zostawiając dziewczynę i szarpiącego się w mroku napastnika, sam na sam. Bez zbędnych wstępów i czułości chwyciła go za włosy i uderzyła jego głową o zimną posadzkę otępiając na moment. 

W milczeniu wstała i chwyciła za łańcuch którym wcześniej ją skuli a wracając do postrzelonego natknęła się na zgubiony przez niego pistolet. Z twarzą pozbawioną emocji podniosła broń i przygniotła głowę jęczącego mężczyzny swoim butem na wysokim koturnie. 

Patrzyła na niego z góry z pogardą i obrzydzeniem. Dokładnie tak jak jeszcze chwilę temu on patrzył na nią. Nawet pomimo półmroku jej jasne oczy błyszczały teraz jakby były jedynym świetlistym obiektem w pomieszczeniu.

Wzięła zamach i zdzieliła go ciężkim łańcuchem po ciele, jak biczem. Krzyknął próbując złapać ją za nogę i wstać ale silny kopniak znów obalił go na ziemię.

-Ty pieprzona...

Nie zdążył skończyć uderzony łańcuchem po twarzy. Był wycieńczony, stracił wiele krwi. Quinn nachyliła się nad nim uśmiechając szeroko. 

-Wyszarpałabym Ci flaki gołymi rękami ale czeka na mnie mój pączuszek, dlatego załatwie to szybko.

Jak dotąd cały wierzgał nie mogąc z bólu wytrwać w bezczynności a po raz pierwszy zatrzymał się dopiero gdy usłyszał jej kolejne słowa. 

-To ja załatwiłam Ci tatulka, nie Joker - wyznała słodko.

-Jak...?! - wrzasnął ostatkiem sił ze wzrokiem przepełnionym nienawiścią.

Quinn przystawiła lufę prosto do jego czoła.

-I Twojego braciszka dziś rano. Też ja - kontynowała.

Milczał nie mogąc wydać już z siebie ani jednego dźwięku mając gardło miażdżone jej butem.

Widziała jego przerażone, przekrwione oczy. 

-Nudzicie mnie, brak wam poczucia humoru i dlatego kończę rodzinny interes. - oznajmiła i bez chwili zawahania dobiła mężczyzne przestrzelając czaszkę.

Dźwięk odbił się głucho po ścianach pozostawiając po sobie tylko drżące echo. Dymiąca spluwa i łańcuchy spadły na ziemię obok trupa i zostawiając taki obrazek wyszła w końcu na zewnątrz lekkim, skocznym krokiem. 

Okazało się wówczas ,że stary magazyn to tak naprawdę złożona na prędce z pięciu płyt kryjówka pośrodku niczego. Puste pole i las oświetlane były jedynie reflektorami sportowego auta Wayne'a i rozgwiezdżonym niebem. Sam właściciel samochodu stał z założonymi rękami i opierał się o maskę w wyczekiwaniu. Jego głowa odwrócona była w przeciwną do Jokera stronę. Harley z zaciekawieniem rozejrzała się dookoła zauważając nieopodal przyozdobione flakami zwłoki porywaczy.

Zielonowłosy klaun zgodnie ze swoim postanowieniem kończył właśnie owijać szyję ostatniego trupa jego własnymi jelitami i strasznie się przy tym zasapał. Gdy wreszcie skończył, wstał z kolan otrzepując spodnie z piachu i pyłu jakiego było tu pod dostatkiem.

-Pączuszku! - pisnęła Quinn gdy tylko go zauważyła i pędem rzuciła się w stronę ubabranego we krwi klauna.

Skoczyła na niego i zawisła na jego szyi a on podniósł blondynkę i obrócił się z nią kilka razy dookoła.

Przez te kilka krótkich sekund wyglądali nawet niewinnie uroczo. 

Dopiero gdy jej stopy z powrotem dotknęły ziemi i uniósł jej brodę, Joker mógł ocenić jak bardzo jej twarz została uszkodzona.

-Wsiadaj do auta, Harley, jedziemy się zabawić. - rozkazał. Quinn zsunęła dłonie z jego ramion i rozejrzała się uważnie dookoła.

-Do...tego auta? - dopytała z niedowierzaniem chociaż żadnego innego tu nie było. 

Bruce westchnął ciężko i przetarł palcami nasadę nosa kręcąc przy tym głową w niedowierzaniu. Odepchnął się rękami od maski samochodu podchodząc do pary na bezpieczną odległość.

-Mówiłem, nie chcę mieć krwi na rękach. Nie będę sie przyczyniał do Twoich...zabaw. - rzucił zdecydowanym tonem próbując wypośrodkować między miliarderem a nietoperzem.

-Na to trochę za późno, playboy'u. - zauważył trafnie klaun, unosząc brew. - Twoje szlachetne serduszko przyniosło Cię aż tutaj - rozłożył szeroko ręcę szczerząc groźnie. To nie był wesoły grymas. - Poza tym, wyraziłem się jasno, Ty nas tylko zawieziesz na miejsce. 

-Jaką mam gwarancję ,że dotrzymasz umowy?

Klaun wyszczerzył się nienaturalnie szeroko poprawiając opadające na czoło, zielone kosmyki.

-Żadnej. W tym cała zabawa. - prychnął.

Zrobił kilka kroków naprzód i poważniał momentalnie unosząc zabraną od porywaczy spluwę - Zawsze mogę jednak palnąć Ci w ten wart miliony łeb i upewnić czy faktycznie bez Ciebie ta bryka nie ruszy. - przypomniał wzruszając niewinnie ramionami - A może wystarczy ,że będziesz siedzieć zamknięty w bagażniku? 

Bruce zmarszczył gniewnie brwi.

-Wracać z wami do miasta...-prychnął z niedowierzaniem łapiac się za czoło - Co jak media...

\- Musiałeś. - przerwał zielonowłosy - Miałeś spluwę przy skroni. A teraz rusz wreszcie ten cholerny tyłek i siadaj za kierownice! - warknął zniecierpliwiony przy okazji chwytając Harley pod pachę i szarpiąc nią wrzucił z impetem na tylne siedzenie samochodu. Tapicerka wyłożona była drogą, ciemną skórą. Auto dosłownie pachniało pieniędzmi.

-Mamy prywatnego szofera! - pisnęła podekscytowana i klasnęła w dłonie.

-Tak, skarbie. - odparł klaun jadowicie, zajmując miejsce na przodzie. Wrzucił na tyły wszystkie karabiny i pistolety jakie znalazł i zabrał z tego miejsca.

Ostatni do auta wsiadł Wayne z miną tak zmieszaną i skonsternowaną ,że trudno byłoby znaleźć słowa by dość precyzyjnie i trafnie opisać jego stan. Widać było ,że w umyśle mężczyzny trwa teraz bardzo poważna, wewnętrzna walka. Czuł ,że robi coś bardzo niewłaściwego i nadal mimo wszystko brnął w ten mrok, zdarzenie po zdarzeniu, prowadzony obcym, nieznanym motywem. 

Wyjechali z polany przedzierając się przez jakąś dziką, zarośniętą krzakami, piaszczystą droge i dopiero gdy koła trafiły na równą powierzchnię klaunica nachyliła się nad nimi wsuwając głowę między jeden a drugi zagłówek.

-Goniłeś ich bo tak bardzo martwiłeś się o mnie? - zapytała czule.

Joker skrzywił się momentalnie odrywając wzrok od przelatującego za szybą, nocnego obrazu.

-Nie Harley, goniłem ich bo puścili mi z dymem knajpe i zabrali moją własność bez pozwolenia.

-Oh, tak, jestem Twoja, panie J. - potwierdziła z podekscytowaniem obejmując oparcie fotela na którym siedział, nie do końca chyba zdając sobie sprawę z tego jak to brzmi z ust Jokera a jak ona to interpretuje. Bruce wolał się nie wtrącać a tym bardziej próbować ją o czymkolwiek uświadamiać. Dziewczyna nie odpuszczała.

-Dokąd jedziemy? - zagaiła wesoło ale żaden z nich nie wysilił się na odpowiedź. - Ah, Wayne, długo ścigaliście tę furgonetkę? Ten samochód jest ognioodporny? A kuloodporny? Ile w ogóle kosztował? Ile potrafi wyciągnąć? Jest tam kto? 

W końcu w desperacji wysunęła rękę próbując dosięgnąć palcem do radia. 

-Posłuchamy muzyki?

-Nie! - krzyknęli obaj w tej samej chwili i jednogłośnie.

-O ranyy...- cofnęła dłoń i chwyciła się za kucyki pociągając za nie. Zjechała z siedzenia do pozycji leżącej.

-To może radio? 

Odpowiedziała jej tylko wymowna cisza. Westchnęła ciężko opuszczając głowę.

-Możemy zatrzymać się na stacji? Strasznie chce mi się siku...

To będzie długa podróż...

Created by: MrJustChaos


	9. Wycieczka krajoznawcza

Mijała właśnie kolejna męcząca, pełna pisków i jęków minuta tej jakże facynującej i ciekawej wycieczki.

-Panie J, siku! - kwiliła dziewczyna już prawie ze łzami w oczach ale obaj kompletnie nie reagowali, jakby w ogóle jej nie słyszeli. Zdesperowana położyła dłoń na ramieniu kierowcy potrząsając nim silnie i z uporem.

Joker przycisnął dłonie do twarzy bucząc a opuszkami palców zaczął masować sobie skronie.

-To sikaj - rzucił w końcu od niechcenia klaun.

Quinn z niedowierzaniem wytrzeszczyła podbite oczy. 

-Gdzie? Na tapicerkę?

\- Tak. 

\- Nie! - zaprotestował Wayne.

Tym razem ich idealnie zgrana w czasie odpowiedź różniła się od siebie, w sumie, fundamentalnie. 

-Przestań się mazać, kupisz sobie kolejne pięćdziesiąt takich aut - mruknął stłumionym głosem siedząc pochylony i nadal z twarzą przykrytą dłońmi. Łokcie opierał na udach siedząc w szerokim rozkroku. W ten właśnie sposób, zdaje się, sygnalizował swoje zmęczenie albo frustracje. 

-Wolę zwykłą toaletę...- oznajmiła im płaczliwie Harley zaciskając desperacko nogi.

-A wiesz co ja wolę?... - wypalił Joker i zachłystując się powietrzem nie dokończył już tego zdania. 

-Ale...

-Włącz to radio - zawyrokował po pół sekundy klaun a Bruce ledwie powstrzymał się od parsknięcia krótkim śmiechem. W takiej wersji zielonowłosy nie prezentował się wcale jak morderczy i sadystyczny psychopata z zawsze dokładnie wyuczonym żartem i scenariuszem zdarzeń. Może to właśnie o tym mówiła Harley gdy opowiadała mu o Jokerze na dachu? Jeżeli tak, to Bruce chyba zaczynał rozumieć o co jej chodziło. 

Nie rozumiał za to tego co za dziwna unia właśnie zaczęła się między nimi zawiązywać.

Zsunął rękę z kierownicy i nacisnął na jeden z wielu przycisków na panelu. Po chwili radio rzeczywiście włączyło się ale to co w nim zagrało wcale nie przypadło klaunowi do gustu. Z niezadowoloną miną zaczął szybko przełączać stacje jedna za drugą w nadziei ,że coś mu sie spodoba i zagłuszy tym Quinn na tyłach. Nie miał teraz czasu na jej idiotyczne postoje, kiedy trzeba było zdusić problem samozwańczych mścicieli w zarodku. 

-J... - bąknęła błagalnie. 

Joker warknął groźnie jak wściekły pies powodując u niej mimowolny odruch zasłoniecia się rękami. Gdyby było nadal miejsce na jej twarzy w jakie jeszcze dziś nie oberwała to pewmie by to wykorzystał ale zdaje się, takiego miejsca już nie było. Wrócił więc po prostu do maltretowania radia. 

-Kto chociaż raz nie sikał w krzakach...- wypalił nagle Bruce bo, nie wiedzieć czemu, przypominał sobie długodystansową wycieczkę z rodzicami w czasie ich ostatnich, wspólnych wakacji, lata temu. Nie było takich chwil wiele ale pamiętał kilka z podobnych wspomnień bardzo ciepło i wyraźnie.

Chociaż wpatrzony w drogę nie mógł teraz zobaczyć twarzy pasażerów, dosłownie poczuł na sobie wzrok i reakcje obojga. 

-W dzieciństwie...- doprecyzował szybko ale Harley już wyplaliła swoje, wchodząc mu w słowo.

-Nie będę sikać po krzakach jak jakaś dzikuska. 

Tym razem to Bruce nie mógł się powstrzymać. Odwrócił się na moment do tyłu patrząc na nią wymownie i pobłażliwie.

-No co? - oburzyła się zaraz krzyżując ręce na piersi z przesadną obrazą.

-Nic...- odparł bez przekonania wracając do kierownicy.

Joker parsknął opierając głowę o zagłówek i uśmiechnął sie teatralnie, szczerze rozbawiony. 

-Komedia - podsumował krótko i celnie.

Zdawałoby się ,że zdążyli zawiązać między sobą jakiś osobliwy i specyficzny sojusz albo odnaleźć bardzo cienką i chwiejną nić porozumienia, przynajmniej na kilku drobnych płaszczyznach... Co było nawet miłą odmianą od ganiania się po ulicach przy akompaniamencie strzałów, ognia i wybuchów. 

Zielonowłosy w skupieniu męczył kolejne stacje, Harley rzucała sie na tylnym siedzeniu a Wayne po prostu prowadził. Nie było to jakieś skomplikowane zadanie. Jasne, z początku był jeszcze nie tak całkiem trzeźwy ale teraz to nie miało już kompletnie żadnego znaczenia. 

Jak na razie wracali dokładnie tą samą trasą jaką tu przyjechali. Droga była stara, zniszczona i zapomniana. Poza nimi dookoła nie było zupełnie nikogo i niczego. Miejsce zdawało się być nierealne do tego stopnia ,że brakowało tu nawet jakichkolwiek znaków drogowych.

Kiedy z głośników poleciało "Gnarls Barkley-Crazy" Joker nareszcie klasnął w dłonie kontent i z potworem oparł się na siedzeniu z tą różnicą ,że tym razem nogi ułożył sobie wygodnie przy przedniej szybie auta krzyżując je w kostkach i wciskając buty prawie na kierownicę.

Kierowca odchylił głowę i wykrzywił wargi w grymasie niezadowolenia bo kolejny kłopot z jakiego zdał sobie prawę okazał się jeszcze gorszy niż czarno-białe wiedenki klauna przed jego twarzą.

-Kończy się paliwo...- mruknął dość zachowawczo.

Joker zaraz zdjął nogi znad kierownicy i przysunął blisko wciskając głowę prawie między ramiona Wayne'a.

Trudno było ukryć ,że brunet poczuł się dość nieswojo kiedy tamten upewniał się co do prawdziwości tej informacji. Wstając zbliżył się wargami do jego ucha i jęknął tonem prawie zanoszącym się na płacz.

-Jak można być tak niezaradnym, Brucie? 

Ciało miliardera zmroził nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

-Nie planowałem pościgu na jakieś 50km za miasto - odparł kąśliwie.

Quinn poderwała się z miejsca i przysunęła blisko wciskając palec wskazujący w lewy policzek Bruce'a. Zaczynał czuć się już powoli conajmniej molestowany i to przez obojga.

-Ale i tak pojechałeś żeby mnie ocalić, co nie? - westchnęła blondynka będąc nadal niesamowicie tym faktem przejęta.

\- Uspokój się, Harley - rozkazał srogo klaun. Przetarł oko i rozejrzał się dookoła na tyle na ile pozwoliła mu szyba. Nadal i niezmiennie przejeżdżali przez puste pola i małe lasy pojawiające się i znikające co chwila. Mimo ostrzeżenia Jokera, Bruce wciąż odczuwał jakąś niepohamowaną potrzebę by w końcu odpowiedzieć Quinn na jej specyficznie wyglądające zaloty. Zakasłał więc i oznajmił pewnie.

-Pojechałem, bo to co zrobili było... niegrzeczne. 

-Niegrzeczne? - powtórzyła blondynka i szybko przesunęła się na drugą stronę dotykając czołem tył brudnozielonej czupryny Jokera - Oh, zabawny jest, prawda Panie J? Prawda? 

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pod nosem, bardzo łagodnie poruszając głową w twierdzącym geście.

-Możemy go ze sobą zabrać, J ? Tak na stałe? 

Miliarder zacisnął silnie dłonie na kierownicy próbując zachować spokój. 

-Co z paliwem?... - dopytała słodko i pełna nadziei z wyczekiwaniem wpatrywała się w półprofil klauna. Ten zmarszczył brwi i wykręcił usta w dziubek przesuwając wargami raz w prawą, raz w lewą stronę, rozważając odpowiedź aktorsko. 

-Szukaj stacji... - westchnął w końcu niechętnie, z prawdziwym bólem zmuszając sie do tych słów.

W oczach dziewczyny natychmiast zawitała ulga. Opuściła głowę i przetarła obolałą twarz, szczerze wzruszona.

Tym razem dzięki cudowi udało jej się wygrać tę walkę o godność człowieka. Wayne'nowi nadal z trudem przychodziło pozostawanie biernym w sytuacji gdy akrobatka zamiast działać samodzielnie, cierpliwie czekała na decyzje psychopaty o losie zarówno jej ciała jak i życia.  
Z drugiej strony nie miał żadnego prawa ,żeby się do tego wtrącać. 

Po kwadransie wreszcie dojechali do czegoś co przypominało skrzyżowanie a jedna z ulic ewidentnie wyróżniała się od reszty, wręcz nie pasowała do niej. Była dużo nowsza, czystsza i uklepana z twardej, donrze ubitej ziemi a nie piasku i błota porośniętych chwastami.

Wraz z momentem kiedy koła auta znalazły się na tej kuszącej ulicy, sucha i pogodna noc zaczęła zmieniać się wilgotny i nieprzyjemny ziąb a im dalej jechali tym coraz gęstsza i bielsza mgła zaczęła okrywać auto dookoła i skutecznie zmniejszać im pole widzenia.

W radiu właśnie skończyła się ostatnia przed wiadomościami piosenka i młody, kobiecy głos podał najnowsze wieści z całego poprzedniego wieczoru i obecnie trwającej nocy. Na zegarach dochodziła godzina pierwsza trzydzieści. Krótko po wiadomościach stacja puściła krótki urywek wywiadu odnoszącego się do ostatniego strajku w mieście dotyczącego nowego osiedla i starych rurociągów.

Każde z nich w mniejszym lub większym stopniu przysłuchało się temu z braku lepszego zajęcia.

-Czy wszyscy w tych czasach muszą narzekać? - spytał klaun retorycznie opierając czoło o okno samochodu, znudzonym wzrokiem wpatrując się w nicość przed nimi. Musiał przyznać ,że pełna adrenaliny pogoń upłynęła mu nieporównywalnie szybciej niż mijała droga powrotna ale i tak znosił to dzielnie.

Opuścił szybę po swojej stronie siedzenia i wyciągnął przez okno rękę pozwalając by bezwładnie szarpana była przez opór powietrza jaki tworzył się pod wpływem pędu pozjadu. Potem bawił się ,że jego dłon płynie przedzierając się przez ten wiatr. Wyglądał na nieco znudzonego ale pozostawał zupełnie spokojny. Czy to na pewno może być ten sam człowiek? Właściwie to Wayne nigdy wcześniej nie myślał nawet nad tym ,że Joker może być tak spokojny i cichy. To było kompletnie nowe, czyste doświadczenie.

Wtedy właśnie Quinn dostrzegła w szybie swoje marnie wyglądające odbicie. Chwyciła za kucyk i ściągając czerwoną frotkę rozplątała włosy po obu stronach by poprawić pogarszający się stan fryzury. Zawiązując upięcie włosów od nowa uśmiechnęła się do bruneta gdy ich spojrzenia spotykały się ze sobą w lusterku kierowcy. Mężczyzna natychmiast uciekł wzrokiem z powrotem na jezdnię jednak blondynki to wcale nie zniechęciło.

-Powiedz, Bruce, masz dziewczyne?

-Przestań z nim flirtować, głupia - skarcił ją zielonowłosy a potem przerzucił swoja uwagę na miliardera - Popisuje się przy Tobie - mruknął nisko, z nudów zaglądając prawym okiem do wnętrza lufy odbezpieczonego pistoletu - a może raczej przed Tobą...- dodał groźnie i wyciągnął rękę pukając go spluwą w skroń. Wyglądało to trochę tak jakby naprawdę mógł być o nią zazdrosny ale to przecież nie było możliwe.

-Ten pistolet przy głowie przestaje na mnie działać, Joker - stwierdził ponuro Wayne i westchnął męczeńsko podnosząc wzrok znad małego ekranu radia.

-Ale widok nadal jest piękny. 

-Jak masz strzelać to strzel w końcu - podsumował z obojętnością i znudzeniem. Można powiedzieć ,że oswoił się już wstępnie z tą dziwaczną sytuacją. 

Klaun zamrugał kilkukrotnie z ustami wygiętymi w smutnym grymasie a potem jak za przełożeniem czarodziejskiej wajchy wybuchł duszącym śmiechem łapiąc sie za czoło i wierzgając nogami na siedzeniu.

-Zabawny jesteś Wayne, nie tak nadęty i irytujący jak w telewizji. 

Kąciki ust Bruce'a drgnęły unosząc się nieznacznie w górę.

Od czasu gdy uwolnili Harley klaun jakby zyskał naprawdę dobry i psotny nastrój. Na tyle beztroski by móc komunikatywnie porozumieć się z nim bez ryzykowania jednocześnie nagłym zgonem.

W ten nastrój albo wprowadziło go samo odbicie dziewczyny albo dość spektakularne i pracochłonne wyładowanie się na porywaczach. Mogło być też i jedno i drugie. 

W każdym razie widać było ,że przyzwyczaił się i w jakiś pokrętny sposób zaakceptował obecność Bruce'a na tyle ,że mężczyzna zaczął być mu po prostu obojętny. Na tyle żeby odpuścić przed nim swoją typową i dobrze wyuczoną grę jaką raczył swoje ofiary. To dla nietoperza okazało się dość odświeżające by po latach dość przewidywanych spotkań zobaczyć tego człowieka od bardziej codziennej strony. 

-Może pogramy w "prawda czy wyzwanie"? - zaproponowała dziewczyna machając ramionami.

-Pogram w to z sukinsynami od Martinez'a - odparł na to Joker z zadowoleniem. 

-Jakie wyzwanie można zrobić w samochodzie? - spytał cicho kierowca wykazując nawet zainteresowanie. Chciał też odciągnąć Jokera od myśli na temat pościgu. Potem tego pożałował.

-Oh, nawet nie masz pojęcia, Brucie - wyszczerzył się klaun w dwuznacznym, wyuzdanym uśmiechu a Quinn zakryła usta, wiedząc dokładnie o czym on wspomina.

Tylko miliarder poczuł się tak jakoś nieswojo bo niestety domyślał się o co im chodzi i doszedł do wniosku ,że jednak wolałby tego nie wiedzieć.

-To może w "powiedz co widze"? - proponowała dalej bujając sie w tył i wprzód na siedzeniu.

-Ale nic nie widać...- zauważył celnie kierowca.

Joker zmarszczył nasadę swojego garbatego i szpiczastego nosa.

-O, Bruce Wayne, niszczyciel dobrej zabawy - podsumował krótko. 

-Nie, ja tylko...- nie skończył czując jak dłonie Harley suną po jego skroniach i dziewczyna przykrywa mu na moment oczy. 

-Moge poprowadzić? - spytała słodko przysuwając wargi do jego ucha.

Bruce skrzywił się i szarpnął, próbując uwolnić spod uścisku jej smukłych rąk.

-Nie - burknął.

Na całe szczęście zielonowłosy ani razu nie spojrzał teraz w tamtą stronę, bo zakryte nos i oczy wraz z wydatną szczęką mogłyby wydać mu się dziwnie znajome. Zbyt znajome. Zamiast tego znów był zajęty przecinaniem dłonią powietrza za szybą.

Blondynka rozsunęła palce a to pozwoliło Bruce'owi odzyskać widzenie przynajmniej częściowo.

-Zabierz te ręce, Quinn bo sie rozbijemy... 

W odpowiedzi roześmiała się głośno.

-O co chcesz się tu rozbić? O powietrze? - zadrwiła. 

-Zabierz ręce, powiedziałem - chwycił silnie jej nadgarstek i zdjął z siebie jej dłonie ostrym szarpnięciem. Natychmiast wyczuwając silne poirytowanie mężczyzny, odpuściła i potulnie wróciła na swoje miejsce przy kopcu z karabinów i pistoletów.

Kiedy mijało kolejne dziesięć minut w trakcie których Harley śpiewała jeszcze utwory z radia a Bruce jednocześnie chciał i nie chciał by ta wycieczka skończyła się prędko, z daleka na horyzoncie rzeczywiście zaczęła jawić się prawie zapomniana, zapuszczona i słabo oświetlona stacja benzynowa.

Od razu zjechał z głównej drogi kierując ich bezpośrednio w to miejsce. 

-Patrzcie, patrzcie, jest! - krzyknęła uszczęśliwiona blondynka mimo ,że obaj mężczyzni zdążyli zauważyć to już dużo wcześniej. Pozostawili to dla siebie, pozwalając Harley dalej uderzać palcem w szybę i podskakiwać na siedzeniu.

Gdy wjechali pod otoczony neonem i zżerany rdzą dach zauważyli ,że poza nimi nie ma tu żadnych innych pojazdów i ,że wciąż są jeszcze bardzo daleko od cywilizacji. Zatrzymali się na pierwszym ze stanowisk najdalej od wejścia do niewielkiego budynku.

-Idź, zatankuj - rozkazał J kierując te słowa do bruneta i to zdziwiło właśnie jego samego.

Natychmiast uniósł dłonie na wysokość piersi w obronnym geście.

-Ja nie mogę, rozpoznają mnie. 

Joker zmrużył oczy i założył prawą nogę na lewą podpierając brodę zaciśniętą pięścią. Uśmiechał się niepokojąco szeroko.

-Jak poznają Harley bedzie jeszcze gorzej, a może ja mam tam iść, hmm, Brucie? - zagroził z powagą za którą nie krył sie tym razem żaden żart.

Wzrok Wayne'a wyglądał teraz conajmniej jak spojrzenie ustrzelonej sarny. Został praktycznie postawiony pod ścianą.

-Zobaczysz, Brucie, nikt Cię nie pozna - zapewnił go Joker bez przekonania i położył szczupłą dłoń na ramieniu meżczyzny, klepiąc go pocieszająco. To było bardzo dziwne uczucie.

Uśmiechnął się do niego kwaśno, skonsternowany i już chciał otworzyć usta kiedy Quinn dziko wcisnęła się między nich, świecąc głębokim dekoltem tuż przed nosem obojga.

-Umalujmy go, Panie J! 

-Co?! - brunet spojrzał na nią z przestrachem. Zacisnął dłonie na klapach marynarki jakby szukał w tym formy ucieczki albo ochrony przed ich kolejnymi, głupimi pomysłami.

Jeszcze gorzej zwiastował fakt ,że Joker faktycznie wziął ten pomysł pod namysł. Zamykając jedno oko złożył palce w prostokąt imitujący obiektyw. Próbując wyobrazić sobie jego przerobioną na klauna twarz zbliżał się do mężczyzny i oddalał jak fotograf chcący podjąć właściwą decyzje. Tym samym dręczenie Wayne'a właśnie trafiło do pierwszej dziesiątki jego ulubionych zajęć. 

-Nie - zadecydował w końcu i Bruce mógł odetchnąć z ulgą. 

Bez względu na to czy mu się to podobało czy nie był teraz kimś na podobę ich zakładnika i jeśli ma wyjść z tego bez szwanku powinien grać w ich grę. Jak dziwna i pokręcona by ona nie była. Rozejrzał się nerwowo po aucie próbując znaleźć coś przydatnego.

-Założę tylko coś na głowę...może czapkę...i...

-A kto inny w Gotham jeździ takim wozem? - wtrąciła.

-Zamknij się! - wrzasnął klaun popychając ją w tył. 

Miliarder już wiedział ,że tego nie uniknie. Musi to załatwić bo inaczej nie odjedzie ani on sam ani razem z resztą wesołej gromadki.

Wyłączył silnik i podskoczył w miejscu kiedy dziewczyna zaczęła dziko szarpać za klamkę w upragnionej drodze do wolności. Niestety, blokada pozostawała nieugięta. Na auto samego Bruce'a Wayne'a nie było żadnych mocnych.

Joker odwrócił sie do niej i rozłożył ręce chichocząc. Z pozoru wyglądało to tak niewinnie...

-Skąd ten pośpiech? - zapytał jadowicie - chcesz mieć jeszcze gliny na ogonie, głupia?! - wrzasnął strzelając ją w policzek wierzchem prawej dłoni. Fakt ,że nie mógł dość dobrze zamachnąć się w ograniczonej przestrzeni zmniejszył siłę uderzenia ale to i tak zabolało. 

Zabolało dużo bardziej niż każdy cios jaki jej dzisiaj wymierzyli. Zacisnęła powieki chwytając się za piekące miejsce i powstrzymując napływające do oczu łzy. Uderzenia Jokera zawsze bolały ją najbardziej.

-Ale J...- zapłakała cicho.

-Zamknij się. A Ty idź zatankować - warknął, celując w bruneta palcem. 

Ten zawahał się tylko przez moment zerkając na skuloną dziewczynę i rozdrażnionego klauna. Z początku naprawdę nie chciał wysiadać ale po raz kolejny tej nocy zdecydował się zaryzykować. W końcu jak dotychczas szło mu nawet całkiem nieźle więc może dobra passa wciąż trwa. Warto z tego skorzystać, poza tym, nie żeby miał jakiś szeroki wachlarz opcji.

Wysiadł i obszedł auto dookoła spokojnym krokiem, nie chcąc wzbudzać podejrzeń i nikogo sprowokować. Milę od nich zagrzmiało nagle i ciemne chmury napłynęły nad obrzeża Gotham. Minuty dzieliły wycieczkowiczów od tego by lunął na nich deszcz.

W czasie gdy brunet napełniał bak, Joker otworzył drzwi po swojej stronie pojazdu i nie wstając z siedzenia postawił nogi na twardym betonie, stęskniony za normalnym podłożem. Wykorzystując sprzyjające okoliczności Bruce nachylił sie nad klaunem szepcząc konspiracyjnie.

-Ona naprawdę się posika...

Joker wyrwał sie z zamyślenia i potrząsnął głową a potem wzruszył ramionami w pytającym geście.

-No i? - podjął niezwruszony.

Wayne sugestywnie poruszył brwiami dwa razy. 

-Jeszcze jakiś czas bedziemy jechać i...

-Tak, tak, tak, tak, wiem do czego zmierzasz - powstrzymał go masując mostek nosa opuszkami palców - Obijaliśmy się już po takich cuchnących norach ,że.... - zatrzymał się i zamyślił. W jego głowie właśnie zaczęła jawić się jakaś nowa i obca pozostałej dwójce idea. Mruczał coś pod nosem mrużąc umalowane na czarno powieki - Dobra, bierz ją - machnął ręką.

Oboje spojrzeli na klauna pytająco.

-Czy ja wszystko, jak idiotom, muszę tłumaczyć? - rzachnął się i wziął głęboki oddech - Brucie płaci za paliwo, zajmuje gościa z kasy a Ty, skarbie - rzucił z obrzydliwą wręcz słodkością - przechodzisz jak pieprzony cień - tłumaczył, silnie gestykulując przy tym rękami - bez numerów, bo jestem dziś cholernie humorzasty. Nie chce awantury.

-Nie chcesz awantury? - powtorzył brunet zaskoczony bo zbyt późno ugryzł się w język.

Klaun wyszczerzył się jakby triumfalnie i poprawił opadające na czoło włosy. To co uwielbiał najbardziej to właśnie zaskakiwać. 

-Zdziwiony? - mruknął do niego marszcząc blade czoło - dzisiejszej nocy uciekam przed sławą, skarbie. Mam inne plany....

Brunet nie był jakoś zbyt przekonany co do tego wspomnianego planu i ogólnie do wszystkich jego planów.

\- Kamery nagrają nas razem...

Joker popatrzył na obojga z politowaniem i łaskawie ignorując to niegrzeczne przerwanie mu w pół słowa, kontynuował - i kogo to bedzie obchodzić jak nic się nie wydarzy? Miałbym to gdzieś ale tym razem chcę to załatwić bez przesiadek, dlatego... - tutaj nachylił się wyjmując spod siedzenia należącą do Wayne'a skórzaną kurtkę - przykryjesz się tym - zarzucił dziewczynie ubranie na twarz - wejdziesz po nim i wyjdziesz przed nim, zrozumiano? 

Harley zdjęła kurtkę z głowy i zasalutowała dumnie. 

-Tak, sir!

Bruce nie miał nawet zamiaru pytać gdzie i kiedy Joker znalazł tą kurtkę bo on sam o jej istnieniu zapomniał już bardzo dawno temu.

Jedyne nad czym naprawdę się zastanawiał to skąd Quinn ma w sobie tyle niewyczerpanych pokładów pogody ducha. Nawet porwana, pobita, obrażana przez pół drogi i w końcu uderzona zachowuje się jak najszczęśliwsza osoba na świecie tylko dlatego ,że po wszystkim Joker się do niej po prostu uśmiechnął.

-Wcale nie będzie wyglądać to podejrzanie?... - wtrącił próbując uchronić siebie przed skandalem i sprzedawcę przed ewentualną śmiercią. 

-Co z tego? Ważne ,że te ich stuletnie kamery nie zarejestrują ,że Harley to Harley! - wyjaśnił zielonowlosy przeciągając głoski typowym dla siebie stylem - Nie jestem w nastroju na Gordona, albo tymbardziej na tego latającego szczura. Będą nas opóźniać - dodał a potem, nachylając się w przeciwną do bruneta stronę, nacisnął guzik i odblokował Harley drzwi.

Dziewczyna zgodnie z poleceniem zarzuciła kurtkę na głowę i ramiona i razem Wayne'em ruszyli w odległości w stronę wejścia na stacje. Wszystko wydawało się pozostawać w porządku do momentu kiedy niespodziewanie, tuż przy drzwiach zatrzymali się oboje zaczynając między sobą bardzo dynamiczną i intensywną wymianę zdań. Bruce gestykulował nerwowo a Harley trzymała mocno kurtkę tak by co silniejsze podmuchy wiatru nie zwiały z głowy jej prowizorycznego kamuflażu. Deszcz zacinał już ostro, tańcząc razem z silnym wichrem ale dalej niewzruszeni stali tam i nachylali ku sobie dalej coś między sobą ustalając.

Oddalone o kilka metrów drzewa szumiały złowieszczo niosąc w swoich liściach zwiastuny burzy.

Co oni teraz wyprawiają? O czym rozmawiają? Dlaczego?

Joker obserwował ich dysktetnie zza szyby podpierając policzek pięścią i nucąc coś sobie pod nosem.

Wyglądało na to ,że tych dwoje naprawdę znalazło miedzy sobą nić porozumienia. Nie całkiem rozumiał co właściwie odczuwa widząc to ale z pewnością było to coś dotąd mu nieznanego. Nienazwanego jeszcze bo i trudno było nazwać jakkolwiek coś co nie przypominało mu żadnych z dotychczas towarzyszących mu uczuć.  
Postanowił dać tej emocji czas, może później dowie się czegoś więcej.

Drgnął w miejscu kiedy nareszcie ruszyli w stronę wejścia a po chwili zniknęli całkiem za automatycznie otwierającymi sie drzwiami. 

Joker mógłby teraz zacząć kombinować i próbować uruchomić wóz lub przeszukać go w każdym zakamarku i wywinąć jakiś głupi numer ale nie miał ku temu żadnego powodu a poza tym jakoś szczerze mu się nie chciało. Sam się sobie dziwił ale czuł się naprawdę wyjątkowo spokojny i ku zaskoczeniu wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało. Może Wayne trzyma w tym aucie jakieś eteryczne olejki relaksacyjne? Nie. To byłoby jakies głupie. Z bólem serca przełykając dumę musiał przyznać sam przed sobą ,że po prostu czuje się tu dobrze.

Jedynym elementem niszczącym obraz tej kolorowej sielanki okazały się znudzenie i głód. Kolejne minuty przelatywały bezpowrotnie a po Brucie i Harley ślad wszelki zaginął. Całkiem rozpłynęli się za tymi drzwiami i nic nie zwiastowało żeby mieli się tam jeszcze kiedykolwiek pojawić.

W zniecierpliwieniu uderzał palcami o kolano i co chwilę zerkał na to na drzwi to na błękitną matryce radia.

Już wzbierała w nim ochota by jednak zmienić plany i urządzić tam małą rzeź kiedy nareszcie drzwi rozsunęły się a Harley z torbą po brzegi wypchaną zakupami zaczęła biec pokracznie w kierunku samochodu.

Joker otworzył szerzej oczy i uchylił drzwi znów stawiając jedną nogę na chodniku.  
-Co...? - wypalił widząc jak leci do auta co chwilę gubiąc kierunek.

W tej chwili miał już gdzieś cały ten ich głupi plan. Jak z procy wystrzelił z siedzenia z impetem zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi i wyszedł jej na spotkanie pewnym, stanowczym krokiem.

Podeszwy czarno-białych wiedenek odbijały się od betonu głuchym echem zwiastując tylko same kłopoty.

Prawą dłonią przytrzymując kurtkę a lewą zaciskając na uchwycie rozdzierającej się reklamówki nie zauważyła go w tej ulewie.

Spotkali się w pół drogi, wcześniej unikając ze sobą zderzenia czołowego wyłącznie dzięki refleksowi Jokera. Klaun chwycił ją silnie za nadgarstek i przyciągnął blondynkę ku sobie z głośnym warknięciem. Zatrzymała się tuż przed nim z przerażeniem podnosząc głowę.

\- Miałaś się wysikać a nie wykupić cały sklep. Co wy wyprawiacie? - zapytał tak lodowato ,że dziewczyna w momencie pożałowała całego dnia włącznie z tymi zakupami.

-Jesteśmy głodni...- odparła skruszona uginając kark i korząc się przed nim. 

-Głodni...

-Już dawno nie było tak fajnie, prawda, panie J? Jest zabawnie... - pociągnęła nosem powstrzymując smutny glut.

Klaun uniósł głowę sądując ją z wyższością. Nie mógł jednak odmówić jej racji. Odetchnął głęboko i puścił ją poprawiając zawijające się mankiety pomarańczowej koszuli. Jego ubranie choć nadal eleganckie to pełne było już plam zaschniętej, brunatnej krwi oraz piachu i kurzu w jakim się tarzali przed i w trakcie odbicia akrobatki. Sięgnął do zewnętrznej kieszeni fraka i wyjmując szminkę poprawił krwisty ślad uśmiechu na swoich ustach. Dopiero teraz zauważył jak bardzo ubrudzone jest okrycie jego dłoni. Ich stan był absolutnie nie do zaakceptowania.  
Zwłaszcza ,że zacinający deszcz zaczął rozpuszczać czerwone plamy tworząc z nich paskudnie wyglądającą papkę.

-W nim jest coś dziwnego...- mruknął nisko sam do siebie i zdjął rękawice by wymienić je na nową i czystą parę którą trzymał zawsze w lewej kieszeni śliwkowych spodni właśnie w razie takiej okoliczności. Chociaż odrobinę krwi przesiąknęło przez warstwy ubrania, zapasowe rękawice pozostały nienaruszone. 

Stare sprawnie zawinął w ciasny kłębek i wracając się do dystrybutora z premedytacją wrzucił je Wayne'owi do skrytki w aucie.

-Jak chcesz mieć coś zrobione dobrze, zrób to sam - warknął pod nosem i opierając kolano na fotelu sięgnął na tyły po spory pistolet.

-J? - wyszeptała Harley robiąc duży krok do tyłu.

Klaun zaczął marszem nacierać w jej stronę a ona cofając się, podknęła o własne nogi i upadła. Zasłoniła głowę dłońmi kuląc się i wyczekując na uderzenie lub co gorsza strzał ale już po chwili zauważyła ,że Joker minął ją kompletnie nie zwracając na blondynkę uwagi. Odwróciła się w kierunku w jakim zmierzał, odprowadzając go spojrzeniem.

Mijając się w drzwiach z wychodzącym właśnie Wayne'em mignął mu tak szybko ,że jedyne co brunet zdążył zarejestrować to broń jaką Joker ze sobą niósł.

-Czekaj, nie...! 

Bruce zdążył powiedzieć tylko tyle nim postać psychopaty wtargnęła do środka bez chwili wahania.

-Nie wtrącaj się, Wayne, spieprzyłeś to - ostrzegł zielonooki strzelając mu krótką serią pod nogi. Następnie uniósł broń i celując w czujkę nad drzwiami odstzelił ją blokując Wayne'owi dostęp do środka.

Sprzedawca pobladł momentalnie rozpoznając z daleka niesławną postać mordercy.

-O Boże...- wyszeptał cicho zmrożony.

-Nie jest aż tak źle - odparł na to napastnik i w sekundzie strzelił mężczyźnie prosto między oczy nim ten w ogóle zdążył drgnąć. Nie bawił się w puenty i śmieszne numery, nie miał na to czasu. Facet obsunął się z lady i bezwładne ciało głucho upadło na posadzkę.

Joker przeskoczył sprawnie na drugą stronę i wtargnął na zaplecze dostając się do kamer. 

Kolejne szybkie strzały w serii zniszczyły urządzenie a nagranie z wydarzenia wyrwał spod wygiętej blachy i schował nośnik do kieszeni fraka. 

Bruce stał na zewnątrz oddychając szybko i przyciskając dłonie do zablokowanych drzwi nawet nie próbował już w nie uderzać. Wszystko zobaczył przez szybę.

To już kolejny raz jak spieprzył sprawy dzisiejszej nocy, przez co dochodził do wnisoku ,że naprawdę nie nadaje się na bycie po prostu bogatym gościem.  
Zagryzł zęby dostrzegając z daleka ,że Joker wraca tym razem z wyrwaną ze ściany gaśnicą. Wyrzucając ją przed siebie z rozpędu roztrzaskał szybę na kawałki a wychodząc niezgrabnie przez stworzony w ten sposób otwór potknął się rozdzierając przy tym rękaw. 

Bruce zdążył odskoczyć od drzwi dosłownie ostatnim momencie. Jasnoczerwona gaśnica świsnęła mu nad uchem a proch z roztrzaskanej szyby natychmiast osiadł mu na włosach i ramionach. 

-Co zrobiłeś?! - krzyknął za klaunem gdy ten wyminął go bez słowa i dobiegł do niego zaciskając pięści. 

-Pozbyłem sie dowodów - odparł chłodno.

-Nie musiałeś go zabijać, to...

-Zamknij się Wayne bo tobie zaraz też odstrzele łeb - warknął odwracając się i uderzając lufą w jego czoło po czym ruszył do auta.

Harley dostrzegając nacierającego psychopatę natychmiast podniosła się z ziemi gdzie tkwiła cały ten czas i schodząc mu z drogi biegiem wróciła do samochodu zajmując z powrotem swoje miejsce.

Joker wpadł do środka jak huragan wyrzucając pistolet na sterte broni i wyrywając od dziewczyny reklamowkę z przekąskami. Przegrzebując worek wyjął mały kubełek popcornu i odrzucił resztę z powrotem na kolana blondynki.

Zaczęli chrupać i podziwiać w międzyczasie show w którym Wayne stojąc wciąż na deszczu próbował ochłonąć i uspokoić się na tyle by wracając do auta nie rzucić się na klauna z zamiarem skręcenia mu karku. Chociaż Joker doprowadzał go już wielokrotnie do gorszych stanów i stawiał w dużo trudniejszych niż ta sytuacjach i to to był ten pierwszy raz gdy działo się to Wayne'owi a nie człowiekowi skrytemu pod maską. Wtedy to wszystko wydawało się odrobinę prostrze, lżejsze do przełknięcia. Nigdy wcześniej nie musiał pozostawać tak bierny i czuć tak bezsilnym w obliczu jego bezlitosnych przestępstw.

-Ale się rzuca... - mruknął Joker przełykając kolejne ziarenko popcornu i wwiercając się szmaragdowym wzrokiem w wysportowaną sylwetkę moknącego na deszczu milionera.

Harley słysząc jego słowa odłożyła na moment swoje chrupki i zerknęła przez okno marszcząc brwi. Niezbyt rozumiejąc co miał na myśli przekręciła głowę na boki i wzruszyła ramionami.

-Przecież stoi tylko...

-Cały dygocze - upierał się zielonooki odczuwając zalewające go od wewnątrz przyjemne ciepło.

Po kwadransie cały zmoczony ale spokojniejszy wrócił wreszcie do samochodu i w kompletnym milczeniu uruchomił silnik chcąc jak najszybciej oddalić się już od tej cholernej stacji.

Rozpadało się na dobre a do tego zaczęło strasznie grzmieć i błyskać co chwila.

Paskudnie ciężka i nieprzyjemna cisza panująca wewnątrz auta zdawała się kąsać i przytłaczać a zagłuszana jedynie jednostajnym uderzaniem deszczu o blachy pojazdu i szumem wycieraczek bolała jeszcze bardziej.

Harley ostrożnie zbliżyła się do bruneta mimo ,że wzrok Jokera ją przed tym przestrzegł.

-To nie chcesz? - spytała słodko przysuwając ku niemu wszystkie kupione przekąski jakie zdołała teraz napakować sobie w ramiona. Chciała jak najprędzej pozbyć się tej potwornej atmosfery.

Bruce milczał ze wzrokiem wbitym w jezdnię, kompletnie ją ignorując a klaun uniósł tylko brew posyłając Quinn triumfalne spojrzenie.  
Przybierając śmiertelnie poważny wyraz twarzy wyrwał jej jedno opakowanie paprykowych chrupek, otwierając je silnym szarpnięciem i od razu wsypując kilka czerwonych przekąsek do ust.

Harley wróciła na miejsce smutna i odłożyła zakupy na kopiec z pistoletów przez co stworzyła się już tam godna podziwu piramidka.

-Może brakuje nam wakacji? - podjęła po namyśle obejmując zagłówek Jokera - Gdzieś bardzo daleko. Oh, nad morzem na przykład - zakwiliła mu przy uchu na co drgnął momentalnie i wygiął kark jak wściekły kocur. Jak zawsze pod wpływem tego ostrego i nieprzyjemnego dźwięku także i teraz zaczęła nerwowo drgać mu powieka. Poprawił klapy ubrudzonej od krwi i kurzu, fioletowej marynarki po czym odwrócił się do dziewczyny z wyczekującym spojrzeniem.

-Bruce mógłby nas tam zawieźć, tak jak teraz, dobry z niego szofer...- skończyła zerkając na nich, pełna entuzjazmu.

-Pasuję... - rzucił na to Wayne wciąż zdenerwowany i zniesmaczony.   
Ignorując sposób w jaki to powiedział ona i tak potraktowała to jako swój mały sukces bo przełomem było to ,że w ogóle się w końcu odezwał.

-Skończyłaś? - dodał klaun i wrócił do swoich paprykowych prażynek. 

Harley podrapała sie po nosie i smętnym wzrokiem przyjrzała się obojgu. Między mężczyznami kotłowało się silne napięcie i jakaś naprawdę tajemnicza aura. Można było odnieść wrażenie ,że brakuje im tylko drobnej iskry żeby oboje jednocześnie rzucili się sobie nawzajem do gardeł.  
Absolutnie poczuwała się do odpowiedzialności by natychmiast temu zaradzić.

-To może pogramy w skojrzania?...

Bruce w lusterku spojrzał na nią pretensjonalnie a ona skuliła się i zsunęła z siedzenia wciskając w tapicerkę do pozycji leżącej.

Rzeczywiście, może to wcale nie był taki dobry i odpowiedni w tej chwili pomysł.

Created by: MrJustChaos


	10. Nostalgia i porachunki

Deszcz nie ustępował. Miasto zatapiało się w chłodzie i wietrze przywołującym grzmoty i błyskawice. W radiu podali pierwsze ostrzeżenia dla kierowców i pieszych. Ulice przedmieścia opustoszały, jedynie latarnie trwały w bezruchu, dzielnie oświetlając przemokłe, brudne uliczki. Wjechali już na obrzeża więc w końcu pojawiły się zarówno znaki drogowe jak i sygnalizacja świetlna. Nareszcie coś innego niz ta przemokła, zapomniana dziura po której błądzili.

Bruce miał z początku niewielkie kłopoty z ponownym trafieniem na trasę do Gotham. Musieli objechać wjazd dookoła żeby nie trafić z powrotem na dziką drogę między szczątkami Grubej Ryby a trasą pościgu. To jednak też okazało się niewłaściwą decyzją. Na zachodnim wjeździe do miasta zdażył sie spory wypadek, droga była zablokowana gęsto rozstawionymi szlabanami a światła karetek i policyjnych radiowozów migały już z daleka, wokoło całego zdarzenia. Problemów dokładał fakt jego przeurocznych, kruszących po całym samochodzie chrupkami, pasażerów dlatego Wayne zmuszony był zawrócić i objechać miasto bokiem, szukając wschodniego wjazdu.

W dalszym ciągu nie mógł, a raczej, po prostu nie chciał w to uwierzyć ,że cały czas będąc tuż obok tylu ludzi i tak musiało zginąć. Czy to nadal było poświęcenie się w słusznej sprawnie? Czy jego sekret był wart życia tych ludzi? Największa złość, oczywiście, zdążyła już przeminąć ale wciąż pozostawał palący żal.

Żal i ciężki wyrzut na sumieniu z którym musiał zawalczyć i poradzić sobie sam. Im szybciej weźmie się w garść tym lepiej zniesie dalsze wydarzenia jakie już, z każdą kolejną chwilą, stawały się coraz bardziej nieuniknionymi. 

Wiedział z czym może się liczyć od pierwszej chwili gdy zobaczył klauna w knajpie a tymbardziej w momencie gdy zdecydował podzielić się z nim swoim autem. Prawda była taka ,że kolejne wydarzenia zadziały się za sprawą jego decyzji, jego gestii i jego wzięciem na siebie części odpowiedzialności. Musiał to przyznać i to znieść. Dokładnie tak jak znosił już nie jeden ból i nie jedną porażkę. Po prostu iść dalej.

Nie zmieni tego człowieka ale przez krótką chwilę łudził się ,że przynajmniej uda mu się zminimalizować szkody i liczbę poszkodowanych jakie Joker pociągnął by za sobą tym razem. Chociaż kto wie, może i mu się właśnie to udało. Może Joker postąpiłby jeszcze całkiem inaczej gdyby Bruce'a tej nocy wcale przy nim nie było.

Gdyby klaun nie mógł ścigać porywaczy od razu, ilu postronnych, przypadkowych osób wrzuciłby w objęcia śmierci? Tylko po to by dostać się do nich w inny sposób.

Tego nie wiedział i nie dowie się już nikt.

Ta myśl w jakiś sposób pokrzepiała Wayne'a. 

To czego był pewien to fakt ,że od początku targało nim silne przeczucie by pojechać na drinka właśnie tam, jakby splecione losy tej trójki były czymś z góry podyktowane. Prawie jakby były przeznaczeniem...

Wszyscy jechali w ciszy i skupieniu. Poza odgłosami chrupania prażynek i cicho grającego w tle radia. 

Harley od kilku minut wpółleżała z czołem przyciśniętym do szyby przymykając oczy, znużona jazdą. Była obolała i poobijana ale przynajmniej nie głodna. Większe wzniesienie pod kołami i nierówna jezdnia sprawiły ,że samochód podskoczył a wszyscy razem z nim. Wtedy poczuła jak na głowę zsunęła jej się szara kasetka obita brązową skórą, zasunięta na zamek błyskawiczny.

Uniosła rękę i zabrała przedmiot znad głowy obracając go w dłoniach i przyglądając mu się dokładnie dookoła. 

-Bruce, co to takiego? - zapytała dopiero gdy pojazd zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle.

Obaj mężczyźni zerknęli na tyły z zaciekawieniem kiedy Quinn pierwszy raz od ponad pół godziny przerwała kotłujące się pomiędzy nimi milczenie.

Wayne wyglądał już na całkiem spokojnego a Joker, cóż, on pozostawał bez zmian. Od wesołości do gniewu i nigdy nie było wiadome co wylosuje się tym razem.

Brunet najpierw przyjżał się temu dziwnemu piórnikowi a kiedy nic mu nie zaświtało, wyciągnął ku niej rękę chcąc odebrać od Quinn tajemniczy przedmiot. Bez sprzeciwów oddała mu kasetkę, zbyt zmęczona na cokolwiek więcej. Joker także przyglądał się znalezisku lecz nie ingerował w ich interakcje.

Kierowca położył przedmiot na kolanach i ostrożnie rozpiął stary zamek.

-Aa...to - pokręcił głową drapiąc się po czole - to moje...stare kasety. Musiałem je tu kiedyś przynieść i zapomnieć.

Harley zainteresowała się i ożywiła nieco. Przysunęła się do nich opierając łokcie na zagłówkach foteli, po obu stronach pojazdu.

-A co jest na tych kasetach? - mruknęła zaglądając Bruce'owi przez ramię.

-To piosenki które kiedyś słuchałem... - wyznał nieco skonfundowany.

Dziewczyna zamyśliła się na moment.

-Ja już mam dość radia - uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i ciepło na co Bruce, z początku z trudem, ale wreszcie odpowiedział tym samym. To nieco poprawiło jego stan i ogólnie całe samopoczucie.

Kiedy światło zmieniło kolor na zielony, porzuciwszy kasety ruszył naprzód przebijając się przez kolejne chmury mgły i fale deszczu.

Quinn nachyliła się i chywciła jedną z kaset poznając przedstawiony na jej okładce zespół. W czasie gdy oglądała zachowane w idealnym stanie opakowanie, klaun sięgnął po inną kasetę i bez słowa otworzył prawe drzwiczki magnetofonu wbudowanego na samym dole panelu. Wkładając nośnik magnetofonowy do środka, na dobre pożegnał się już z radiem.

Ten samochód wyposażony był chyba we wszystkie znane ludzkości rodzaje odtwarzaczy. Brakowało tu chyba tylko gramofonu. Chociaż to pewnie też mogłaby być kwestią sporną.

Zachowanie klauna zdziwiło obojga ale on nie zwracał na nich żadnej uwagi. Zamknął oczy i skrzyżował ręce na piersi wygodnie opadając na fotel. Wcisnął głowę między zagłówek a szybę i oparł kostkę prawej nogi na lewym kolanie. 

Kaseta uruchomiła się więc Bruce natychmiast zwiększył głośność a kiedy z głośników uwolniły się pierwsze dźwięki "Depeche Mode - Enjoy the Silence" wszyscy jakby zatrzymali się w chwili i w przestrzeni, nie spodziewając się aż tak silnego uderzenia dobrymi rytmami przeszłości.

Świat i czas jakby zastygł lub całkiem zniknął a jedynym obiektem pozostawał tylko ten samochód, a raczej jego środek.

Bruce czuł się przyjemnie poruszony, ostatni raz słuchał tych utworów tak wiele lat temu i nie przypominał sobie także żeby zostawiał kasetkę właśnie w tym aucie. 

Dźwięki otulały zmysły i pieściły słuch. Zatrzymywały w nostalgii, uspokajały umysł i nadały wnętrzu auta niepowtarzalnego, sentymentalnego klimatu. Podróż nabrała kolejnych do kolekcji barw i wspomnień.

Nie odezwali się aż utwór nie dobiegł końca delektując się nim każde na swój własny, indywidualny, specyficzny sposób.

Bruce ostrożnie zerknął na klauna a potem jeszcze raz nie mogąc uwierzyć ,że to dokładnie ten sam człowiek który sieje chaos i spustoszenie gdzie tylko się nie zjawi. Który dla zabawy morduje, manipuluje, torturuje i maltretuje bez przynajmniej jednej kropli sumienia. Ten sam który jeszcze kilka godzin temu dosłownie obwiązywał szyje ofiar ich własnymi flakami, leżał teraz spokojnie z zamkniętymi oczami i drżącymi brwiami, wsłuchując się w muzykę jak najwrażliwsza, najłagodniejsza istota na świecie. Ta niewinna mina to musiała być poza, prawda? Jakaś jego kolejna przemyślana i wyuczona zagrywka żeby osiągnąć jakiś swój cel. Jakiś plan, tak? 

Bruce czuł się wewnętrznie rozbity i skonsternowany. Widział przecież klauna tyle razy, tyle razy z nim walczył, tyle razy miał jego krew na kostkach zaciśniętych w pięści dłoni, tyle razy z nim mówił, tyle razy przesłuchiwał w Arkham, tyle razy ścigał, powstrzymywał. Tyle razy...i nigdy ale to przenigdy przez te wszystkie lata szarpaniny nie zobaczył u Jokera takiego wyrazu twarzy, klaun przecież w ogóle tak nie wyglądał.

Wayne nie mógł się otrząsnąć i chociaż nadal starał się prowadzić, jego umysł szybował gdzieś daleko między tym co realne a fantazją, co z resztą bardzo szybko i sprawnie wyłapała Quinn i gdy utwór skończył się, podparła policzki pięściami i westchnęła głęboko przymykając powieki.

-Cudowny, prawda? 

Bruce potrząsnął głową zerkając na nią krótko, spłoszonym i dzikim spojrzeniem.

-Nie... - rzucił sucho wracając myślami do drogi.

-Jak byłam nastolatką uwielbiałam tą piosenkę... - dodała słodko komentując kolejny utwór w kolejce - zabawne, co? W życiu chyba nie ma przypadków.

Rzeczywiście, było to bardzo zabawne. Zagrało bowiem "Strangelove" tego samego zespołu i chociaż kusiło mężczyznę by poruszyć z nią ten temat, zdecydował w żaden sposób nie komentować informacji jaką się z nim, na swój temat, podzieliła. Uznał to za najbezpieczniejszą opcję. Zwłaszcza po tym co stało się na stacji.

Wraz z upływającym czasem stan napięcia pomiędzy pasażerami minął, zabrany przez przyjemne dźwięki i zmianę ich nastawienia. Sytuacja poprawiła się do tego stopnia ,że Harley znów mogła próbować namawiać ich na gry, choć sama tak naprawdę nie wiedziała dlaczego jej aż tak bardzo na tym zależy.

\- To może jednak zagramy w "prawda czy wyzwanie"? Zaraz będziemy w mieście i wtedy już nigdy nie zagramy - zagaiła wytaczając tym samym ciężkie argumenty.

Bruce westchnął męczeńsko, kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

-Zacznij... - mruknął w końcu zrezygnowany samemu nie wierząc ,że naprawdę to robi. 

Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi.

-Tak po prostu? 

-A jak? 

-Może rzucimy monetą, jak wypadnie orzeł to prawda, a jak reszka to wyz...

Joker zerwał się z siedzenia z impetem i wcisnął się w jej miejsce wypychając blondynkę do tyłu. 

-Żadnego rzucania monetą. Miałem z Harvey'em pół roku terapii grupowej, mam dość - wyznał artykuując każde słowo bardzo dosadnie i wyraźnie.

-A tak, wybacz... - zaśmiała się nerwowo, szczerze skruszona.

Po takim uzasadnieniu nikt nie miał sprzeciwów co do słuszności jego reakcji. 

-Szarady? Skojarzenia? - wymieniała dalej. 

Wayne wykrzywił wargi próbując zachować powagę.

\- Szarady w samochodzie? Zacznij "Powiedz co widzę" - zaproponował chcąc wreszcie zakończyć te poszukiwania. 

Przytaknęła natychmiast i dyskretnie rozejrzała się dookoła próbując znaleźć odpowiedni do gry przedmiot.

-To jest długie, czarne i...

-Karabin maszynowy - wypalił klaun nim zdążyła skończyć. 

-Nie...

-Nie? 

-Wycieraczki - zaproponował Bruce i zyskał właśnie pierwszy punkt. 

-To teraz...

Wayne na tyle zaangażował się w te przeraźliwie nierealnie nieszkodliwe gry ,że całkiem zapomniał o fakcie ,że właśnie jedzie do centrum Gotham dostarczyć Jokera na egzekucje ludzi z klanu Martinez'a. Umysłowienie sobie tego po tak niewinnym czasie okazało się być jeszcze bardziej przerażające niż było przedtem. 

\- Zdaje się ,że przegoniliśmy deszcz - zauważył kiedy wreszcie oficjalnie wjechali do Gotham. Burza także zaczynała powoli odpuszczać a miasto pomimo tego ,że nadal był jeszcze środek nocy, tętniło życiem. Jaskrawe neony atakowały swoim blaskiem praktycznie z każdej strony ulicy zachęcając do odwiedzenia ich klubów, pubów i szemranych kryjówek. W aucie rozjaśniło się ich kolorami gdy przemierzali jedną z najbardziej niebezpiecznych dzielnic w mieście bo niestety właśnie z tym wiązał się wjazd od strony wschodniej. Potem uświadomił sobie ,że ma a w aucie postrach całego przestępczego podziemia Gotham i dzielnica w momencie przestała wyglądać tak niepokojąco. 

Czy tego chciał czy też nie, uczestniczył przy "przesłuchiwaniu" porywaczy Harley dlatego właśnie doskonałe wiedział dokąd dokładnie ma się teraz kierować. Dla zachowania pozorów niezorientowanego w tym miejscu dopytał klauna o drogę jeszcze raz.

Przystanęli przy jednej z długich i skąpanych w mroku uliczek, z daleka od gwaru i uwagi. Zielonowłosy opuścił szybę i wyjżał przez okno, wstępnie obserwując teren. Na pierwszy rzut oka wcale nie wyglądało tu na kryjówkę klanu tego kalibru, ani wcale jak jakąkolwiek kryjówkę, może poza zapchlonymi kotami i tymi bardziej zdesperowanymi bezdomnymi. Jedyne co dostrzegł to zardzewiałe kontenery z toną wypchanych po brzegi, zapomnianych śmieci i zdechłego szczura.

-Harley, bierz karabin i idź na zwiad - rozkazał wystawiając ją na pierwszy ogień.

Bez mrugnięcia okiem, natychmiat otrzepała się z okruszków, chwyciła za broń i odmeldowała się salutując. Klaun zaszczycił ją tylko błagalnym spojrzeniem i zdjął blokadę z jej drzwi.

Bardzo ostrożnie wyszła z samochodu i przeszła kilka metrow wzdłóż ciemnego zakamarka a potem szybko zniknęła obojgu z zasięgu wzroku pochłonięta przez cienie i noc.

Siedzieli w milczeniu. Joker kończył swoje prażynki, z głośników wybrzmiewało "Self Control" autorstwa Laury Branigan a brunet czuł się tak bardzo niewłaściwie i tak okropnie poprawnie, skłócony ze sobą wewnętrznie aż do samych kości.

Tekst piosenki przysporzył mu też lekkiego poczucia zakłopotania i zażenowania bo jego wyobraźnia gnała teraz gdzieś dziko i bez hamulców. Dziwne uczucie nasiliło się gdy doznał wrażenia ,że słowa utworu pasują także do jego sytuacji i szalonej akcji w jakiej samej centrum tkwi. Robiło się niezręcznie.

Przecież to tylko zwykły przypadek, niewinny zbieg okoliczności, prawda? 

Kątem oka rzucił spojrzeniem na Jokera ale klaun pozostawał niewzruszony i zajęty był swoimi prażynkami tak jakby w tej chwili liczyło się tylko to i nic więcej.

Bruce zaczął potrząsać nerwowo lewą nogą próbując strzepać z siebie atakujące go, bardzo niebezpieczne i bardzo nietypowe myśli jakich jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Jakie się nigdy w jego życiu nie pojawiły.

Nie miały czasu i sposobności do tego by móc się pojawić.

-Powiedz, Brucie - mruknął nagle Joker a brunet prawie podskoczył na siedzeniu - może jednak zagramy w prawda czy wyzwanie - dokończył a mężczyznę na dźwięk tych słów przeszedł mrożący dreszcz po którym nastała przeraźliwie głęboka fala gorąca. Co ten psychopata planuje? 

\- Tak teraz? - odparł próbując udawać całkowitą obojętność.

Klaun zgniótł i wyrzucił niedbale puste opakowanie po chrupkach na deskę rozdzielczą i zerknął na kierowce badawczo uśmiechając się do niego niepokojąco.

-Prawda czy wyzwanie? - zapytał niskim, zachrypłym głosem składając dłonie w koszyczek i wygodnie układając je sobie na brzuchu.

Bruce przetarł twarz dłońmi oddychając płytko i przeczesał między palcami krótkie, ciemne włosy.

-Prawda? - mruknął w końcu bez przekonania.

Joker parsknął kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

-Nie, nie. To Ty pierwszy - wyjaśnił rozbawiony wskazując na niego wierzchem dłoni, w geście ustępowania pierwszeństwa.

Wayne zamrugał kilka razy i z podejrzliwością przyjżał się białej rekawicy na którą zazwyczaj założony był okrągły brzęczyk, zawsze pod silnym napięciem. Podrapał sie po policzku i wtedy rzeczywiście przyszło mu do głowy pytanie które jako jedno z niewielu nurtowało go w temacie zielonowłosego księcia zbrodni.

\- Gdybyś nie był tym kim jesteś to kim byś był?... - spytał w końcu ze wzrokiem wbitym w przepalający się różowy neon, zapraszający do klubu ze striptizem kilka metrów stąd.

Joker spojrzał na niego przenikliwymi, zielonymi oczami. Tęczówki błyszczały mu w odbiciu świateł nadając spojrzeniu nienaturalnej, mistycznej głębi. 

-A Ty, Brucie, kim byś był? - odgryzł się.

Wayne po prostu wiedział ,że to byłoby zbyt piękne aby mogło stać się prawdziwe.

Z klaunem nigdy nic nie było jasne i oczywiste. Mógł się spodziewać...

Serce mężczyzny zatłukło silniej kilka razy. Zacisnął dłonie na kierownicy i jeszcze raz spojrzał przed siebie, na pustą ulice rozprzestrzeniającą się przed nimi i na ten słabo świecący neon, niemal nierealnego miasta. 

-Kim? - powtórzył klaun z uporem.

Jedyne co uratowało Wayne'a z tej patowej sytuacji był bardzo nagły i bardzo głośny powrót Quinn która natarła do nich w sekundzie i wyskoczyła do środka dziko. 

-Czysto, szefie! - krzyknęła odkładając karabin i rozsiadając się wygodnie na tapicerce. 

-Skurwysyny...próbują mnie zwodzić - warknął zielonowłosy przecierając brodę palcem wskazującym.

-Może nie... - wypalił Wayne i dopiero jak oboje skierowali na niego swoja uwagę zorientował się ,że powiedział to na głos. Otworzył szeroko oczy i przykrył usta dłonią. Właśnie przyczynił się do przyspieszenia wyroku śmierci tych oprychów i nie miał już nawet jak tego cofnąc.

Joker nachylił się do niego, teatralnie nadstawiącac ucho.

-Powtórz, Brucie.

-Nie, to...

-Powtórz - rozkazał jeszcze raz bardzo spokojnym i łagodnym głosem, tym zwiastującym burzę.

-Może się spodziewali... - dokończyła za kierowcę Harley, przysuwając się do mężczyzn.

-Niby skąd? 

-Ktoś musiał ich ostrzec. 

-Oh, J. To kogo odwiedzimy? - spytała z ekscytacją wiedząc już ,że zapowiada się kolejna przejażdżka. Bruce miał właśnie okazje by wykorzystać moment i spróbować sie wywinąć. Jednak nie zrobił tego. Mimo tego ,że ich umowa kończyła się na dowiezieniu ich do Gotham i właśnie się dopełniła.

\- Znam każdą cuchnącą dziurę w tej dzielnicy... - pomrukiwał klaun pod nosem próbując pozbierać elementy układanki - Gdyby ostatnim razem Batek nie uziemił mnie na tak długo, te śmiecie nie miałyby czasu ani odwagi żeby się zebrać - podsumował z irytacją.

Czyżby Bruce miał teraz czuć się winny albo w jakiś sposób odpowiedzialny za tą zmowę na klauna?

-Wayne, odpalaj to swoje cacko i jedź na piątą ulicę czterdzieści siedem.

Blondynka zachichotała i to utwierdziło Bruce'a w przekonaniu ,że jego złe przeczucia co do tego adresu mogą mieć potwierdzenie w rzeczywistości.

Quinn zaparła się łokciami między szybą a zagłówkiem fotela kierowcy i nachyliła do zielonowłosego dając mu całusa w policzek. 

-A jak już załatwisz tą sprawę, pączuszku, to pojedziemy na chińszczyznę? - zaproponowała słodko.

Joker uśmiechnął się pod nosem tajemniczo i czule pogłaskał dziewczynę po głowie.

-Może tak, Harley, może tak...

Created by: MrJustChaos


	11. Masakra w hotelu

-Mówiłem ,że to na drugiej przecznicy, zawróć.

-Nie. Dobrze jedzie, ta ulica była przebudowywana. 

-Tak ale jakieś pięć lat temu! 

-Właśnie dlatego teraz trzeba jechać prosto. 

-Chyba lepiej wiem którędy się tam jechało.

-Ale przejeżdżaliśmy tamtędy ostatnio i to było właśnie w tę stronę!

-Harley, nie zaczynaj! 

-Kiedy to naprawdę było tutaj! 

Bruce miał wrażenie ,że zaraz wybuchnie i wyrzuci ich obojga z samochodu na bruk bez choćby cienia zawahania jeśli jeszcze choć przez jedną minutę będzie musiał wysłuchać tej zagorzałej dyskusji. Tych dwoje było dla siebie po prostu stworzonymi.

Pomijając już pełno okruchów i papierków po przekąskach, chaos, kłótnie i krzyki to musiał jeszcze martwić się o to żeby nie trafić na gliniarzy którzy od czasu ostatniej potyczki Batmana z księciem zbrodni zmuszeni byli jeszcze częściej i intensywniej patrolować miasto. 

Wdzięczny był tylko za jedno.

Także i dzisiejszej nocy znak nietoperza nie pojawił się na nocnym niebie. W innym razie byłoby to bardzo trudne żeby urwać się z tej ich imprezy pod jakimś nagle spadającym z nieba pretekstem. Nie miałby pojęcia co zrobić żeby ulotnić się bez wzbudzania podejrzeń.Przecież nie powiedziałby im po prostu ,że musi juz iść bo komisarz potrzebuje jego pomocy. Wtedy sytuacja byłaby patowa. 

Tymczasem nie zwracając już najmniejszej uwagi na "cenne" porady obojga, objechał miasto po swojemu i zanim Ci skończyli się kłócić zatrzymał się kilkanaście metrów pod wyznaczonym adresem mając nadzieję na to ,że teraz w końcu przestaną się do siebie wydzierać.

Tak bez rękoczynów, noży i broni palnej przypominało to prawie kłótnie całkiem zwykłej, przeciętnej pary. Tylko z pozoru o czym w żadnym wypadku nie mógł zapominać i właśnie dlatego postanowił to skończyć nim sięgną po inne argumenty i zrobią sobie krzywdę. Nie zauważyli nawet ,że Bruce zatrzymał samochód. 

-Czterdzieści siedem, tak? Jest, o tam. Czterdzieści siedem - odezwał się głośno, po raz pierwszy od momentu jak zaczęli się sprzeczać i wyciągając rękę zaprezentował im tabliczkę z ledwie czytelnym, obdrapanym numerem na przybitej do ściany blaszce. Przy tym właśnie numerze znajdował się stary, średnio prosperujący już hotel który lata swojej świetności miał już dawno za sobą. Lubili zabawiać się w nim niższego szczebla przydupasy bardziej wpływowych ludzi w przestępczym połświatku Gotham.

Oboje ucichli patrząc najpierw po sobie a potem na Wayne'a.

Joker skrzywił się i wyostrzył wzrok upewniając się czy to faktycznie tutaj a potem wysiadł z auta i szybkim krokiem ruszył naprzód. Przeszedł kilka metrów i zbliżył się do tabliczki a potem skręcił na prawo i obszedł budynek przechodząc dookoła niskiego, ozdobnego ogrodzenia. W kolejnej chwili zniknął za murem.

-Co on robi? - rzucił Wayne obserwując go bacznie i z zaciekawieniem już od dłuższej chwili.

-Hm? Sprawdza czy nie zostawili prezentów - odparła dziewczyna skupiona na poprawianiu poluzowanego ramiączka od biustonisza.

-Prezentów? - zaśmiał się, chociaż wiedział już o co chodzi.

-Ładunki wybuchowe, gaz, może jakiś kwas... - wymieniała bez przejęcia nadal bezskutecznie walcząc z paskiem. Próbowała poprawić długość ale sprzączka cały czas uciekała jej z palców aż w końcu całe ramiączko zupełnie odczepiło się od reszty bielizny. Bielizny która jednocześnie pełniła także funkcję górnej części jej bluzki. 

-A tak... - przytaknął i zauważył zmagania Quinn w górnym lusterku. Odwrócił wzrok.

-Możesz mi z tym pomóc, Bruce? - westchnęła zrezygnowana i wypchnęła się między fotelami nadstawiając się odsłoniętym ramieniem do mężczyzny.

Wayne poczuł się odrobinę niezręcznie ale nie miał powodu żeby jej tego odmówić. Chwycił za ramiączko i po krótkiej instrukcji rozpoczął walkę. 

Harley od zawsze bardzo swobodnie obnosiła się ze swoją cielesnością, świadoma swoich wdzięków i jednocześnie swojej siły. Pewna, gdyby ktoś choć spróbował naruszyć jej przestrzeń byłaby w stanie połamać wszystkie kości, co do jednej. 

Od samego początku nie miała żadnych oporów przed tym żeby pozwalać się Bruce'owi dotykać i na pewno była w tym jakaś forma zaufania i sympatii. Zwłaszcza ,że to ona w większości przypadków inicjowała takowy kontakt, jako pierwsza.

Trudno było odmówić jej atrakcyjności ale Bruce zachowując zdrowy rozsądek miał nadzieję ,że zdąży uporać się z tym zanim Joker zdecyduje sie wrócić. 

Ramiączko wróciło na swoje miejsce a klaunica w podzięce ucałowała go czule w policzek. Zdecydowanie było to jedno z dziwniejszych odczuć jakie miał okazje w życiu doświadczyć. Chociaż bardzo chciał, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia ,że Harley naprawdę z nim flirtuje a nie jedynie zgrywa się i zwodzi go dla zabawy. W innych okolicznościach może by z tego skorzystał ale świadomość ,że ta dziewczyna już niejednokrotnie mogła trwale go uszkodzić, bardzo skutecznie odciągała go od podobnych myśli. Gdyby tylko wiedziała komu naprawdę podziękowała właśnie w tak nietypowy sposób.

Sylwetka Jokera błysnęła w świetle żółtej latarni gdy przemykał po chodniku, wracając w ich stronę. Wciąż był w jednym kawałku a wyraz jego twarzy, chociaż widoczny tylko w półcieniu, zwiastował dobre wieści. 

Z drugiej strony, zależało dla kogo te wieści miałyby być dobrymi.

Klaun zatrzymał się przy oknie od strony fotela Harley i zapukał w szybę a gdy ta opuściła szklaną zasłonę uśmiechnął się szeroko.

-Chodź, skarbie, złożymy kolegom krótką wizytę - oznajmił, nonszalancko otwierając dziewczynie drzwi.

Quinn pisnęła podekscytowana nie mogąc już doczekać się tego co następne. Chwyciła za broń i wpakowała sobie w ubranie po dwa pistolety. Pierwszy wsunęła w kieszeń obcisłych spodenek, drugi w dekolt, wcale nie starając się go ukryć. Na sam koniec chwyciła za karabin maszynowy i wyszła na pustą ulicę machając do Wayne'a kokieteryjnie.

-Idziesz Bruce? Może być fajnie - zaproponowała wesoło jednak brunetowi ta propozycja niezbyt przypadła do gustu. Uśmiechnął się z kurtuazją i uniósł dłoń machając nią przecząco.

Odpowiedziała mu jedynie wzruszeniem ramion i zaczekała aż Joker także się przygotuje.

Chodnik pełen był kałuży po ulewie jaka zaszczyciła miasto a w powietrzu unosił się zapach bardzo powoli zbliżającego się poranka.

Zielonowłosy mężczyzna zanurkował we wnętrzu auta również chwytając za broń a gdy zabrał wszystko co było mu na tę chwilę potrzebne, na odchodne położył prawą dłoń na ramieniu Wayne'a zaciskając ją silnie i pewnie, tak by poczucie dotyku na skórze towarzyszyło mu jeszcze przez jakiś czas, przypominając o umowie.

Bruce odwrócił się raptownie do tyłu z wyczekującym i pytającym spojrzeniem.

\- Możesz jechać, Wayne - sapnął i puścił go, z trudem wydostając się z tylnego siedzenia na czworaka - ale... możesz też zostać - dodał tajemniczo prostując się i przysiadając na masce.

Zapukał kilka razy w blachę i bujnął nogami, całkiem jakby był na huśtawce.

Miliarder zagryzł zęby bacznie przyglądając się sylwetce wesołego psychopaty, po czym opuścił szybę i wychylił głowę.

\- Ty nigdy nie robisz nic bezinteresownie, Joker.

\- Zgadza się - wyszczerzył się klaun.

\- Co knujesz?

Błazen wzruszył ramionami z obojętnością.

\- Zupełnie nic, na razie - podsumował i zeskoczył z maski podchodząc do czekającej kilka kroków dalej dziewczyny. Zdecydowanym ruchem chwycił blondynkę w talii i agresywnie przyciągnął ją ku sobie, całując z zaskoczenia. Quinn natychmiast zamknęła oczy i oparła dłoń na jego torsie odpowiadając na pocałunek z zaangażowaniem, chwytając te chwile niczym niezbędne do życia powietrze. Uginając lewą nogę pozwoliła by klaun uniósł ją na wysokość kilku centymetrów ponad ziemią, po to by przenieść i postawić dziewczynę po drugiej stronie chodnika.

Wayne obserwował ich w tym wydaniu, nie mogąc nadziwić się jak to jest ,że w jednej chwili kłócą się tak bardzo ,że gotowi byli się pozabijać a w drugiej jakby nigdy nic mogą obściskiwać się na środku ulicy, wyposażeni razem w sumie w pięć spluw i nie celować do siebie.

Nadszedł odpowiedni czas by nareszcie stąd odjechać. Żeby wreszcie zakończyć to na dobre i więcej się już nie mieszać, nie ryzykować. Właśnie, dość wrażeń. To właśnie ta okazja, żeby uruchomić silnik i po prostu odjechać. Dotrzymał swojej części umowy i co było dość zaskakujące - klaun także. Bez względu na to co planuje, Bruce zrozumiał jego przekaz. Może odejchać ale Joker zgodził się by został.

Czy powinien czuć się zaszczycony? 

Czuł raczej coś w rodzaju odrazy połączonej z zaciekawieniem i z tego właśnie powodu ogarniało go zaniepokojenie. Czy można już było nazwać to kryzysem moralności? Jaka jest w rzeczywistości jego moralność? 

Sylwetki klaunów powoli oddalały się gdy spokojnym krokiem zmierzali w kierunku hotelu a kiedy w końcu na dobre zniknęli za drzwiami, miliarder poprawił się na fotelu, zaczerpnął głębszego oddechu i po wcześniejszym zczytaniu linii papilarnych jego palców, chwycił za kluczyk tkwiący w stacyjce. 

Prawe skrzydło przeszklonych drzwi rozchyliło się, wpuszczając do środka uzbrojoną parę a ci zamknęli je za sobą cicho i powoli, by nie spłoszyć nie spodziewającego się gości portiera. Wewnątrz hotelu panowala cisza i spokój. Buty obojga uderzały o ciemny dywan, tempym, stłumionym stukotem oznajmiając przybycie wizytacji. Hotel był niewielki ale wnętrze zachowało się w dobrym stanie. Sam koniec korytarza zwieńczała szeroka recepcja a nieopodal, z prawej wbudowana była niewielka winda z tandetnie pozłacaną ramą. W przeciwnym kierunku, skajnie po lewej, znajdowało się otwarte na oscierz przejście kierujące przyjezdnych na schody. 

Poza tym stało tu jeszcze kilka kwiatów w ogromnych donicach, kilka niskich, głębokich foteli i trzy stoliki kawowe z wyłożonymi na nie, losowymi magazynami.

Harley podążała zaraz za klaunem kiedy wesołym krokiem zmierzał właśnie w kierunku recepcji. 

Docierając na miejsce oparł się o blat i zadzwonił kilka razy niewielkim dzwoneczkiem chcąc zwrócić w końcu uwagę mężczyzny. 

-Din, din - dodał dla zachowania przyzwoitej dramaturgii.

Starszy facet, pełniący nocny dyżur, uniósł zmęczony, zrezygnowany wzrok i w tej samej chwili odskoczył z krzesła jakby ujrzał najbardziej przerażającą rzecz na świece. Przywarł do ściany oddychając szybko i płytko, nie mogąc wydać z siebie dźwięku.

Klaun kontent z reakacji jaką otrzymał dźwigniął się z blatu i podszedł do blondynki wypychając ją przed siebie.

-Harley, gdzie Twoje maniery, przywitaj się - zganił ją, przywołując do porządku.

-Dobry wieczór! - rzuciła do mężczyzny wesoło i mocniej zacisnęła dłonie na karabinie, czego on nie omieszkał zauważyć - mamy tu sprawę - wyjaśniła opierając brzuch o kant blatu recepcji. 

\- Jak...mogę pomóc? - wydusił w końcu posiwiały recepcjonista uciekając wzrokiem przed ich pełnymi dzikości spojrzeniami. Chwycił za tkwiącą w kieszeni kamizelki chusteczkę, przecierając czoło. 

\- Szukamy...

\- Harls, on wie - warknął Joker pociągając ją silnie za kucyk. Dziewczyna pisnęła natychmiast podejmując próby uwolnienia włosów z mocnego uścisku jego ręki. 

Wtedy wszystko stało się już jasne. Zarówno dla portiera jak i dla biednej Quinn. 

-Na trzecim pietrze...po lewo, pokoj 212... - wyjąkał poprawiając drutowane okulary i mając nadzieję ,że teraz odejdą. 

Joker uśmiechnął się kwaśno i porzuciwszy blondynkę, obszedł recepcję dookoła z dłońmi splecionymi za plecami. Powarkiwał głośno obserwując drżącego poczciwca z wyższością i pogardą wymalowanymi na bladej twarzy. 

-Harley, zwiąż go - zdecydował.

-Nie, błagam...- zapłakał tamten ale nie zdążył powiedzieć już nic więcej. Jedno sprawne uderzenie pozbawiło go przytomności. Facet osunął się na ziemię, gubiąc okulary a Harley chywciła go za nogi i wyciągnęła z recepcji na sam środek pomieszczenia. 

-Czym go związać? - zapytała po fakcie, skonsternowana, uświadamiając sobie ,że nie ma tu niczego co mogłaby użyć.

-Wymyśl coś, idę na górę a jak dotrę pod drzwi, masz już tam na mnie czekać - rozkazał klaun nie mając dla niej żadnej litości i zgodnie ze swoją zapowiedzią ruszył naprzód, kierując kroki na schody. Dawanie jej podobnych temu, dziwacznych wyzwań sprawiało mu chorą satysfakcję i dostarczało rozrywki, nawet jeśli w ten sposób tylko się z nią droczył. Harley traktowała to bardzo poważnie.

Po raz kolejny miała szansę na to by dać gwarancję i popis swojego zaangażowania i oddania. Tym razem także nie zawiodła go w tej materii gdyż pokonując ostatnie stopnie usłyszał dźwięk otwierającej się windy.

Wybiegła z niej jak rakieta i rzuciła się do wyznaczonych drzwi a kiedy klaun zbliżył się i przystanął, z triumfalną miną wytknęła język zawieszając się Jokerowi na szyi. Ten posłał jej krótki uśmiech i przycisnął do ściany zamykając Harley z obu stron w więzieniu swoich ramion. Wstrzymała powietrze chłonąc magnetyzujące spojrzenie a on nachylił się owiewając jej szyję ciepłym oddechem i tym samym wywołując na jej ciele gęsią skórkę.

\- Zaczekaj tutaj aż nie zawołam - wyszeptał zachrypłym, pełnym zmęczenia głosem.

Kiwnęła głową i złożywszy dłonie jak do modlitwy, podskoczyła nie mogąc już doczekać się pokazu. 

Błazen odepchnął się od ściany i uwolniwszy blondynkę ze swych ramion, poprawił włosy przygotowując się do zabawy. W następnej kolejności przymierzył nogę do drzwi i jednym silnym kopnięciem otworzył je wyrywając z górnego zawiasu. Deski z hukiem uderzyły o ścianę i wtedy w jednej sekundzie wszystkie głosy ucichły.

\- Dobry wieczór, koledzy! Niespodzianka - wrzasnął klaun z szerokim uśmiechem na szkarlatnych wargach i z dzikimi oczami lśniącymi w połcieniu korytarza. Wyjmując spluwy wtargnął do środka oblatując spojrzeniem wszystkie obecne w nim osoby. W powietrzu unosił się duszący odór alkoholu ale towarzystwo i tak od razu zareagowało żywo, chcąc natrzeć na intruza. Kiedy Joker wyłączył im muzykę przestrzelając wieżę na wylot, dookoła podniósł się szept zaskoczonych i przestraszonych ludzi. W pomieszczeniu było siwo od dymu papierosowego a na stolikach stał średniej klasy alkohol z rozłożonymi obok, gotowymi do zażycia białymi kreskami. 

Kilku dobrze ubranych mężczyzn siedziało na kanapach a inni stali obok. Jedni grali w karty, inni zabawiali się z tanimi dziwkami. Jedne z nich były w pół nagie, inne ubrane, choć bardzo skąpo. W sumie na niewielkiej przestrzeni, razem z czterema prostytutkami kotłowało się tu dwanaście osób. Byli to średniej klasy informatorzy którzy na co dzień robili z siebie nowobogackich, pseudopoważanych biznesmenów. 

Jedna z kobiet wrzasnęła kiedy dym rozrzedził się na tyle ,że z końca pokoju dostrzegła kto właśnie ich odwiedził. 

-Taka zabawa beze mnie...Jeszcze się obrażę... - westchnął Joker siląc się na przesadnie smutną mimikę i zrobił krok naprzód rozkładając ramiona. Dla dodania dramaturgii kopnął jeszcze stojące najbliżej, obite czerownym zamszem, krzesło które to uderzyło o przeciwną ścianę i roztrzaskało się tracąc jedną nogę. 

\- Joker...! - zakrzyknął jeden z biznesmenów i z wrażenia aż podniósł się z kanapy - nic Ci...nie jest - dodał, bardzo słabo udając ulgę kiedy klaun postawił następny krok. 

Zielonowłosy podrapał się spluwą po policzku z głową uniesioną ku jaskrawie żółtej lampie. 

-Pewnie. Myślałeś ,że tak łatwo jest się mnie pozbyć? - uniósł brwi i zaśmiał się głośno wykonując jeden, zgrabny piruet - Zdziwieni? 

-Nie, pewnie ,że nie...- odparł nerwowo tamten i bardzo ostrożnie sięgnął za klapę marynarki, próbując chwycić za niewielki rewolwer. Dla pewności znalazł moment gdy klaun na niego nie patrzył i odwrócił się bokiem starając się dobyć broń tak dyskretnie jak to tylko możliwe.

Na jego nieszczęście, zdążył jedynie wysunąć rękojeść na kilka centymetrów kiedy jego dłoń natychmiast przebita zostala przez dwa, kolejno nadchodzące po sobie pociski. Broń którą miał zamiar użyć upadła na dywan i głucho odbiła się od podłoża. Mężczyzna upadł zaciskając ranę miedzy udami i krzycząc wił się po dywanie jak jaszczurka przygnieciona kamieniem. 

\- Nieładnie - podsumował błazen i zagroził mu palcem wskazującym. Potem rozsiadł się wygodnie na czerownym fotelu, tym stojącym po drugiej stronie pokoju i zakładajac prawą nogę na lewą, oparł ręce na podłokietnikach mebla. 

\- Musieliście bardzo za mną tęsknić ale nie mam teraz czasu na pogaduchy dlatego zapytam każdego z was tylko raz - zapowiedział unosząc dłoń i machając spluwą niczym magiczną różdżką, spełniającą życzenia.

-P...pewnie... O co chodzi? - spytał niski facet z nadwagą, odpychając od siebie przestraszoną dziwkę i wstał przepychając się przez skotłowanych blisko siebie mężczyzn. Podszedł do klauna napuszony, próbując zgrywać twardszego niż jest. 

Joker natychmiast wylecował broń w jego stronę i uśmiechnął się szeroko, co nienaturalnie zmarszczyło nasadę jego nosa. 

-Gdzie Martinez? - zapytał wprost.

Mężczyzna przełknął z trudem ślinę i nerwowo podrapał się po czubku głowy. Nagle cała para jakby z niego uleciała a gdy zauważył ,że klaun zaczyna już powarkiwać i nieciepliwić się, zmusił w końcu do odpowiedzi.

-Nie wiem, Joker. Ja...

Nie skończył. Kula przebila mu prawe płuco i upadł na ziemię zaczynając jęczeć i walczyć o oddech, dusząc się napływającą mu w ranione miejsce krwią. 

W pomieszczeniu rozpętał się chaos. Kobiety zaczęły krzyczeć w niebogłosy i podbiegły na raz do jednego z kątów próbując wciskać się w ścianę i skryć przed wzrokiem i zasięgiem napastnika. Niektórzy z mężczyzn chwycili za butelki i krzesła gotowi żeby w każdej chwili w desperacji zaatakować. 

Poza tamtym jednym nie byli uzbrojeni bo też nie spodziewali się tego wtargnięcia. Ci ludzie nie należeli nawet do tych poważanych ale jako jeden nielicznych ugrupowań w Gotham, pozostawali zawsze bardzo dobrze zorientowani w tym co na bierząco dzieje się w mieście. Zatargi, plany, współprace, skoki. Typowi handlarze infomacjami.

Joker rozczulony ich żałosną reakcją podniósł się z fotela i leniwym krokiem przeszedł się po pomieszczeniu wskazując palcem na innego z bandy.

-Teraz Ty, kolego - mruknął i machnięciem dłonią zachęcił go do wyjścia przed szereg. To gorące zaproszenie sprawiło ,że wskazany facet pobladł momentalnie.

-Gdzie Martinez? - spytał błazen po raz kolejny.

Ofiara rozejrzała się nerwowo po innych towarzyszach ale kiedy żadne wsparcie nie nadeszło, przeklął pod nosem i z powrotem odwrócił się w stronę Jokera.

-Mówili tylko ,że zbiera ludzi którym wszedłeś w drogę, nic więcej nie wiem, przysię...

Kolejny padł na ziemię a towarzystwo znów zakrzyknęło i nerwowo cofnęło się kolejne kilka kroków, bacznie obserwując dynamiczny rozwój sytuacji. Jedynie trafieni wierzgali i rzucali się po dywanie w bólach.

Joker westchnął ciężko, z rezygnacją masując mostek nosa opuszkami odzianych w rękawice, palców.

-Kto następny?

W pomieszczeniu zapadła głucha, przejmująca cisza. Dym powoli opadał i sylwetki zaczęły wyłaniać się spod białych oparów. Klaun doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ,że ci ludzie są pijani i naćpani ale i tak nie mógł odmówić sobie przyjemności żeby wycisnąć z nich każdą, możliwą do zebrania w tej sprawie, informację. 

-Słuchajcie, tak rozmawiać nie będziemy - schował jedną ze spluw do kieszeni fioletowego fraka i poprawił węzeł kokardy zdobiącej jego szyję - Harley? - zawołał ją końcu. Ubrana w czerwień i czerń, zgrabna, jasnowłosa klaunica weszła do pomieszczenia w każdej chwili gotowa na uruchomienie karabinu maszynowego trzymanego ciasno, blisko piersi. 

Wtedy niektóre z ofiar opuściły wreszcie swoją prowizoryczną broń, kapitulując i zerkali nerwowo raz na klaunice, raz na jej ukochanego.

-Jak pewnie wiecie, Harley miała dzisiaj przez bandę Martinez'a mały wypadek. Chętnie pozwolę jej się teraz wyżyć. 

-Nie! - zapłakała w nerwach jedna z prostytutek, trzęsąc się pod ściana. Pociągała nosem nie mogąc się uspokoić.

Zielonowłosy słysząc jej skowyt, przystanął i przyjżał się kobiecie z zaciekawieniem a potem z impetem ruszył w jej stronę, z każdym następnym krokiem powodując u ofiary mimowolne osuwanie się na ziemię. Opadała nie będąc w stanie ustać na nogach. 

Błazen przysiadł powolnie na przeciwko brunetki i pogłaskał ją czule po twarzy, choć ta wzbraniała się i bezskutecznie próbowała go od siebie odepchnąć. Niezadowolony chwycił za jej twarz brutalnie zaciskając jej policzki między swoimi palcami. Szarpiąc nią spojrzał przerażonej kobiecie prosto w zapłakane oczy.

-Ciii... - mruknął nisko pełnym spokoju, wibrującym głosem - Może Ty wiesz, kochanie, gdzie może być pan Martinez, hmm? Wujek J ma z nim parę spraw do załatwienia.

Wtedy jeden z mężczyzn w przypływie odwagi, sprawnym skokiem rzucił się na klauna z krzesłem. Już prawie go trafił kiedy jedna kula roztrzaskała jego obojczyk a druga przebiła ramię. Przewrócił się naprzód, upadając przerażonej kobiecie na pierś.

Dziewczyna uniosła dłonie, jedynie łkając i nie mogąc wydać z siebie już ani jednego dźwięku więcej, kompletnie sparaliżowana.

Joker puścił ją rzucając jej ciałem jak bezwładnym workiem i wstał, ponownie okrążając pokój.

-Mogę się tak bawić aż jednym co żywe w tym pokoju będą karaluchy zżerające wasze ścierwa - oznajmił groźnie a potem roześmiał głośno, zbliżając do kolejnej dziewczyny. Kobieta schowała twarz przekręcając głowę w przeciwną do klauna stronę i mocniej przycisnęła do piersi swoją podniesioną z podłogi koszulkę, ukrywając biust. Wyglądała jak straumatyzowana ofiara gwałtu chociaż wcale jej nawet, jeszcze, nie dotknął. 

Joker nachylił się i chwycił dziwkę za włosy podnosząc jej głowę na wysokość swojego pasa. Z początku próbowała się szarpać ale jeden cios w policzek szybko zakończył te żałosne próby. Błazen także i jej przyjżał się uważnie, łamiąc dziewczynę psychicznie. 

-Jaka piękna, młoda dama - stwierdził z przesadną uprzejmoscią szczerząc się do niej rzędem szerokich, równo ułożonych, żółtych zębów a następnie biorąc zamach rzucił kobietą z impetem prosto w objęcia stojącej przy drzwiach Harley. 

Blondynka w ostatniej chwili złapała lecącą w jej stonę zakładniczkę i nim ta zdążyła się zorientować, Quinn podduszała już ofiarę, w drugiej ręce wciąż zaciskając swój karabin. Prostytutka wbiła paznokcie w przedramię klaunicy próbując się wyswobodzić i złapać pełniejszy oddech lecz podobne próby na nic się zdały. Harley była zbyt silna i zbyt doświadczona jak na taką płotkę. Rozmazany od łez makijaż spływał po policzkach kobiety i z każdą kolejną chwilą sama coraz bardziej zaczynała przypominać smutnego klauna. 

W tym czasie błazen ukłonił się i obrócił dwa razy zatrzymując przy nich. 

-Kto chce pokaz skórowania? - zapytał wesoło głaszcząc brunetkę po głowie ale kiedy nikt nie odezwał się ani słowem wzruszył ramionami i zamyślił na moment - to może patroszenie? - zaproponował entuzjastycznie i rozejrzał po zgromadzonych z wyraźnym rozczarowaniem - też nie? Wybredni jesteście... 

-Ewww, panie J, ona się posikała... - jęknęła Quinn z obrzydzeniem mocniej zaciskając przedramię na gardle brunetki. Paznokcie kobiety zdołały przebić się przez pierwsze wastwy skóry klaunicy, powodując lekkie krwawienie. 

Joker słysząc to odwrócił się w ich stronę zaszczycając obie pogardliwym spojrzeniem.

-Ciesz się ,że Ty wytrzymałaś - odgryzł się i wylecował spluwę w trzecią z dziewczyn. 

Zamiast zabijać kolejnych informatorów, wolał złamać ich psychicznie poprzez użycie właśnie tych kobiet. Zgrywali grube ryby z ciasno zawiązanymi pod szyją krawatami ale w rzeczywistości byli tylko zwykłymi pachołkami którym zachciało się zaznać odrobiny niegrzecznego, przestępczego życia. Nieco się jednak przeliczyli bo w zderzeniu tych dwóch światów najważniejsze jest mieć dobre zaplecze i otwarty umysł. Inaczej łatwo jest o kłopoty, o czym Joker doskonale wiedział i co właśnie książkowo wykorzystywał. 

-Gdzie Martinez? - rzucił po raz ostatni i wtedy młody szatyn nie wytrzymał, łamiąc się.

Wychodząc przed szereg potknął się o wygięty dywan, a łapiąc równowagę poprawił duszący go na szyi węzeł, przez jednych nazywany krawatem a przez innych - obrożą. 

-Ostatnio zbierał ludzi w Fasadzie i Czerwonym Motylu ale to wszystko. Planowali skok na stary magazyn ale już Cię tam nie było...potem rozpłynęli się w powietrzu! - wyznał na jednym tchu rozstrzęsiony po czym upadł na kolana z emocji i ulgi jaką odczuł po wyrzuceniu z siebie tych słów.

Klaun drgnął i opuścił broń, zakładając obie ręce na biodrach. Chichotał pod nosem powstrzymując duszący go i wzbierający na sile napad śmiechu. Zakrył usta dłonią próbując wyartykuować słowa.

-Wiecie co? Przypomniał mi się żart. Ha...ha...Ma, ma naprawdę świetną puentę, słuchajcie...- zaczął a następnie odwrócił się do Quinn i przyłożył zakładniczce lufę do skroni. Kobieta zaczęła szarpać się i kopać, próbując wyswobodzić i tym samym z każdą kolejną chwilą tracąc na siłach.

Psychopatyczny showman spojrzał na nią litościwie marszcząc krzaczaste brwi i wykrzywiając wargi w smutnym grymasie - cóż to za mały, smutny klaun - podsumował - rozweselmy ją, Harley - zaproponował entuzjastycznie.

Kiedy pociągnął za spust blondynka poprawiła włosy obdarzajac zielonowłosego szerokim, pięknym i niewinnym uśmiechem a potem wypuściła zakładniczkę jak niechciany przedmiot. Kobieta padła martwa na ziemię prędko zostając skąpana we własnej kałuży, szybko wypływającej, brunatnej krwi. 

Klaun objął Quinn ramieniem i oboje ruszyli spokojnie w kierunku wyjścia, zostawiając masakrę i zamrożonych strachem ocalałych samym sobie. 

Przechodząc przez próg zatrzymał się jeszcze na moment i odwrócił do zgromadzonych profilem - Zapomniałem dodać. Nie wszystkie żarty muszą być śmieszne. 

Podśmiechując się pod nosem wyszli w objęciach, od razu schodząc na dół - do recepcji. 

Tymczasem kilkadziesiąt metrów stąd rozgrywała się całkiem inna, osobista i wewnętrzna masakra. Mijały kolejne minuty a Bruce siedział na masce auta rozmyślając nad całym tym wieczorem, kompletnie rozbity. Joker wielokrotnie powtarzał mu ,że oboje zasługują na to by dzielić cele w Arkham. Z początku uważał to prowokację, potem za przedawniony i nigdy nie śmieszny żart, po kilku latach zmieniło się to w irytującą myśl przed którą notorycznie uciekał a teraz...

Czy klaun może rzeczywiście mieć racje? Że szaleństwo nietoperza też tkwi w nim gdzieś bardzo silnie? Że jego chęć mieszania się w niebezpieczeństwo, uzależnienie od poczucia deszczu na skórze, potrzeba życia całkiem inaczej niż przeciętna osoba, że to wszystko jest jak obsesja. Granica po której przekroczeniu nie był w stanie zawrócić i oprzeć się jej i ta której przekraczać nie chce i przysiegał nigdy tego nie zrobić. Mrok który co noc kusił go swoją tajemnicą. Zasady których nie może złamać by ostatecznie w nim nie zatonąć. Nie dać pochłonąć się szaleństwu...

Może klaun ma po części racje. Może tkwi w nim niezdrowa mania szukania przygód, pakowania się w niebezpieczne sytuacje, stała potrzeba odmiany.

Ale, bogowie...właśnie stał się nośnikiem dla przestępstw tego człowieka. Co on sobie wyobrażał? Jak szumny dał tym popis swojego trzymanego w odmętach mroku? 

Nie jest bohaterem, wiedział to od zawsze ale jeszcze nigdy nie balansował nad tak głęboką przepaścią, obdarty z maski, obnażony przed światem i samym sobą. 

Ile to już razy Joker tworzył go współodpowiedzianym masakry jaką wyprawiał?

A jednak ten raz był inny. Bruce był odryty, czuł się jedynie zwykłym człowiekiem który nie mógł zrobić nic w obliczu psychopatycznych czynów klauna. Stał się ofiarą swojego własnego życia, swojej tajemnicy, więźniem alter ego.

Nie odjechał. Siedział tam zanużając się w kolejnych pytaniach.

Chociaż z każdą kolejną chwilą i tak coraz bardziej zaczynał wątpić ,że ta sprawa przeminie bez echa. 

Ktoś na pewno coś znajdzie, zauważy. A jeśli wypłynie do prasy ,że Wayne pomagał zbrodniarzowi albo co gorsza ,że z nim współpracuje... Będzie skończony.

Co on wyprawia jeszcze tam tkwiąc? Dlaczego nie mógł przekręcić tego cholernego kluczyka? Co jeszcze ma zrobić? Podać klaunowi spluwe z kopca jaki miał na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu czy może od razu samemu podłożyć ogień pod miastem które za wszelką cenę od lat stara się naprawiać, chronić i ratować?

Czy on zwariował?

Z transu wyrwał go stłumiony przez ściany dźwięk następujących po sobie wystrzałów. Uniósł ciemne oczy wpatrując się w te okna hotelu w których jaśniały światła lecz nie mogąc dłużej znieść tego widoku, szybko opuścił głowę wbijając palące spojrzenie z powrotem w czubki swoich ciemnobrązowych butów. Zaskoczył z maski czując ,że podjął wreszcie decyzję ale kiedy chwycił za klamkę zastygł a jego uszy przeciął wysoki, słodki głos, biegnącej a jego stronę Harley.

-Zwariowałeś? Zaraz będą tu gliny...!

Rzeczywiście, dziewczyna mogła mieć rację. Chyba zwariował. 

Created by: MrJustChaos


	12. Przełom na kilku głębszych

Bruce zamrugał kilkukrotnie i zamarł uzmysławiając sobie swoje położenie.

Poczuł dreszcz od karku aż po koniec kręgosłupa.

-Miałeś jechać, nie łapiesz? - rzuciła z pretensją i z cieniem troski. Jej głos wydał mu się teraz irytujący i kwaśny, niepodobny do tego słodkiego i świergotliwego tonu jaki słyszał przez ostatnie godziny. Ten rozdźwięk był nieprzyjemny, lekkie szczebiotanie zastąpił uciążliwy pisk. Jak dręczenie powierzchni tablicy zbyt silnym naciskiem kredy. Zakrył więc oczy dłonią w skupieniu masując palcami nasadę zgrabnego, smukłego nosa.

-Tak, to znaczy nie... - rzucił po głębszym oddechu a blondynka w niedowierzaniu zarzuciła ramionani. Ostatecznie z rezygnacją opuszczając ręce bezwładnie wzdłuż zgrabnego ciała.

-Ja wiem... - zaczął tłumaczyć się i motać, tracić gardę i zapominać o chłodnej, zdystansowanej postawie.

-Chyba uwielbiasz prosić się o kłopoty, co Wayne? Jakie braki tym sobie nadrabiasz? - warknął Joker ostro, krótko po tym jak dotarł na miejsce ostatni. Zabrzmiał dużo agresywniej niż w rzeczywistości się czuł.  
Bez rękoczynów przystanął tylko przy aucie i zerknął na bruneta z zaintrygowaniem.

Czas na moment jakby spowolnił.

Kolorowe neony klubów i muzyka głucho odbijająca się zza ich zamkniętych drzwi, cisza późnej nocy i przerażająca wizja nieubłaganie zbliżajacego się poranka coraz silniej i coraz bardziej nieznośnie brzęczały Bruce'owi nad głową. Sekundy trwały mu teraz niczym minuty. Rozciągnięte i znużone w których żadna odpowiedź i żadne rozwiązanie nie były ani dość dobre ani odpowiednie i darmo było w nich szukać chociaż cienia logiki.

Prawda była dużo boleśniejsza i znacznie bardziej wstydliwa.  
Nie odjechał bo nie chciał by to tak się skończyło.  
By ta noc tak się skończyła.  
Bo nadal chce poznać zakończenie, bo wie ,że to jeszcze nie byłby koniec.  
Nie mógł tego porzucić zanim nie dopisze dalszego ciągu dla tego rozdziału.

Szarpał nim podział, palące jak zgaga poczucie bycia zdradzonym przez samego siebie. Niechęć, wstręt. 

Opuścił dłoń ukazując tym samym pozbawione iskry i nienaturalnie jasne oczy. Te które w odbiciu neonów i latarni jawiły się ponure, puste i przerażające. To znaczy, były by takimi gdyby odbiorcami tego widoku nie była akurat dwójka psychopatycznych klaunów.

-Co chwila miewam wrażenie ,że kogoś mi przypominasz, Brucie - podjął Joker nie mogąc już dłużej wstrzymywać tego dziwnego, filmowego milczenia i drętwej atmosfery.

Wayne słysząc to skrzywił się jak na rozkaz i odszedł od auta na kilka kroków, skołowany.

Klaun sunął za jego sylwetką uważnie, nie chowając w rękaw swojej zwierzęcej czujności. Z zafascynowaniem szukał w umyśle bezapelacyjnego potwierdzenia słuszności tego swojego specyficznego wrażenia. Jakby nieznana siła pchała i ciągnęła go ku temu i nie pozwalała odpuścić ani na chwilę, kusząc wielką nagrodą.  
Nie mogąc dłużej znieść tej żałosnej szamotaniny bruneta wolnym i swobodnym krokiem ruszył w jego kierunku a gdy znalazł się na przeciwko mężczyzny bez wahania wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń. 

Ku ogólnemu zaskoczeniu Bruce nie cofnął się.   
Stał niczym kamienny posąg ogołocony ze wszystkiego co dotychczas uważał za prawdę. Bez osobowości, bez głosu i bez imienia. Tylko z pochyloną głową, czując jak pęknięcie na jego dumie znów nieco się powiększyło.  
To ,że jest człowiekiem a nie wykutą z kamienia artystyczną fiksacją zdradzał jedynie subtelny ruch oczu miliardera.  
Oczu bacznie śledzących każde, najsubtelniejsze nawet drgnięcie sylwetki klauna.

Joker z naturalną lekkością ułożył dwa palce na jego podbródku po czym ostrożnie uniósł głowę bruneta ponad własny horyzont.  
Kolejne dwa kroki klauna powinny były go zaalarmować.   
Ta bliskość zdecydowanie nie była już niczym co mogło kryć się pod nazwą 'bezpieczna odległość'. 

Szmaragdowe oczy błądziły po ostro zarysowanej szczęce i szlachetnym wyrazie twarzy. Po dziwnie zmęczonych choć odzyskujących wreszcie życie oczach i nieco spierzchniętych od alkoholu i zmiennej pogody wargach. 

Bruce choć nie drnął to prędko zauważył ,że jego oddech mimowolnie przyspiesza a wewnątrz jego rozszalałego dotychczas umysłu nastaje...pustka. 

Niebezpieczna pustka.

Można było przypuścić ,że to jakiś głupi i dziwny sen...ten co zahacza o idiotyzm, sunie po granicy śmieszności i czystej niechęci. Odrazy.

Gdyby mógłby to być sen...

Joker uniósł jego głowę jeszcze wyżej a on nie wzbraniał się. Wprawne oko wyłapało ten grymas ugodzonej dumy i drgające subtelnie brwi ale potem...potem ujrzał gwiazdy i wszystkie rysy natychmiast złagodniały. Ogromne niebo rozpościerające się i otulające miasto Gotham miliardem jaśniej i ciemniej tlących się, oddalonych lata świetlne stąd, punkcików. Porwał i opanował go zachwyt.

I poczuł się tak przyjemnie nieważny i tak bezsensowny w perspektywie wszechświata. Tak bezsilny w przypływie jego potęgi i ogromu. Cały ciężar jakby uleciał.

Kąciki jego ust drgnęły nieznacznie w subtelnym i cwanym uśmieszku.

W tym samym czasie także i umalowane na czarno oczy klauna zakosztowały tego niesamowicie zwyczajnego i odległego jednocześnie widoku.

To co chciał poprzez ten obraz przekazać - zostało przekazane.

A co właściwie chciał mu przekazać?

Dokładnie to czego teraz najbardziej potrzebował. Świadomości tego jak wszystko pozbawione jest swojego znaczenia. Jego rozterki, jego moralność i ta bezskuteczna walka. Z perspektywy wszechświata i z perspektywy ogromu jaki się nad nimi rozpościera są kompletnie niczym. Znikają.

Bruce odetchnął głębiej po czym parsknął w niedowierzaniu a Joker odstapił od niego poprawiając z zaangażowaniem mankiet marynarki. 

Całe szczęście ten jakże piękny i magiczny w swojej prostocie moment przerwała Quinn.  
Wszystko wróciło do normy w odpowiednim czasie, gdyż jeszcze chwila i dotarło by do wszystkich jaka ta scena była fatalnie tandetna oraz niezręczna.

-Słyszycie to? - podjęła cicho zaniepokojona, wsłuchując się dokładniej w dźwięki miasta.

Obaj mężczyźni powrócili już z krótkiego lecz uzdrawiającego transu i odwracając się ku niej skierowali na blondynkę pełną uwagę. 

Bruce jednak nieco zmieszany lecz klaun całkiem nieporuszony. 

Rzeczywiście, jeszcze bardzo daleko, przez senne, osnute lekką mgłą miasto słabo przedzierał się bardzo realny dźwięk policyjnych syren.

-Kurwa...-cmoknął zielonowłosy kręcac głową z niezadowoleniem a następnie rzucił do bruneta ostro - wiesz gdzie jest Czerwony Motyl? 

-Jaki znowu motyl - bąknął rozproszony natłokiem narastajacych na siebie zdarzeń miliarder.

-Taka knajpa - odparła na to Quinn nim rzucili by się sobie do gardeł i w pośpiechu chwyciła Jokera pod rękę odciągając ich od siebie dyskretnie. Widząc zagubienie na twarzy Wayne'a dodała - knajpa widmo...?  
Niestety, nie wyglądało aby to cokolwiek mu rozjaśniło.

Westchnął głośno gdy dźwięk syren nagle stał się ostrzejszy i przeraźliwie wyraźny. Urzeczywistnił się.  
Jakiś masywny budynek musiał tłumić dźwięk i mylić ich przez dłuższy czas bo radiowozy okazały wyjeżdżać właśnie z sąsiedniej ulicy i być tuż za rogiem. 

Cała trójka jak spłoszone strzałem sarny w popłochu rzuciła się do auta w panicznej ucieczce na śmierć i życie.   
Wpadli na fotele obijając się o wszystko i zanim zdążyli zamknąć dobrze drzwi Bruce już gazował kryjąc auto za prawym skrzydłem hotelu.

Później nie myśląc już jak i nie pamiętając kiedy ale niczym wystrzelony pocisk mijał następne znane mu już ulice miasta Gotham. Z całych sił próbując oddalić się od hotelu w jak najkrótszym przy tym czasie. Na tyle dokuczało mu już fizyczne zmęczenie ,że w końcu raz a dobrze dał sobie spokój z analizowaniem, rozważaniem i zamartwianiem się.  
Oficjalnie skapitulował w chwili gdy pozwolił obojgu z powrotem znaleźć się w swoim samochodzie. Po prostu odpuścił. Odpuścił walkę z samym sobą - jak to sobie obiecał - aż do poranka. Poza tym i tak ma w aucie zapasy zwerbowanej broni której pochodzenie trudno byłoby wyjaśnić funkcjonariuszom bez zatajania prawdy i wpakowania się w kłopoty. O ile w ogóle jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienia byłyby możliwe w tak śliskiej sprawie.

Skręcił na lewo odbijając od kolejnego skąpanego w cieniu budynku.

-Czekaj, do Motyla to w prawo! - jęknęła Harley oplatając zagłówek fotela kierowcy i wtulając się w niego jak w wygodną poduszkę.

-Mówiłem ,że nie wiem gdzie to jest...

-Jedź! - wrzasnął Joker zirytowany, mając nadzieję ,że gliny nie będą przeszkadzać im teraz w porachunkach.   
Gdyby miał ochotę zabawić się z Gordonem rozegrałby to całkiem inaczej a nie uciekał w popłochu. 

Wyjechali z nieco bardziej zatłoczonej dzielnicy miasta zmierzając wyraźnie w strone najbiedniejszego i najbardziej opustoszałego terenu. Dokładnie tam gdzie znajdował się wskazany przez Jokera klub. 

Bruce jeszcze niezbyt rozumiał dlaczego znowu muszą gdzieś teraz jeździć skoro klauny dopiero co zrobiły krwawą łaźnie w hotelu ale z drugiej strony stał się już dla siebie tak upodlony jako nocny mściciel ,że nie miał sił by pytać. Dziś zdecydowanie nie był Batmanem. Może nawet nie Wayne'em. Nieśmiało zerkając w samochodowe lusterko nie był nawet pewien czy nadal jest chociaż Bruce'em. 

Zmęczenie dawało się we znaki każdemu z nich więc założył ,że klauny mogły się pomylić. Ostatecznie, nie to spodziewał się ujrzeć już na miejscu.

Niewielki i ciemny zaułek, mrygający i przepalajacy się czerwony neon oraz obdrapane z farby i tynku drzwi jakoś nie zapowiadały niczego dobrego. Zaparkował auto wśród klaustrofobicznie ściśniętych przy sobie bardzo starych i zapomnianych kamienic. Ściśniętych tak bardzo, że ledwie otworzyli drzwi ale przeciskając się cudem wydostali na zewnątrz. Pomimo tylu lat doświadczenia w patrolowaniu miasta te zaułki nie były mu zbyt bliskie. Tutaj nigdy nic sie nie działo. Martwota i znój dnia codziennego.  
Nic co ma w sobie znamiona przestępczego świata.  
Kompleks tych dzielnic nie słynął nigdy z kryminału a sam klub okazał się być głęboko wyciśniętą i schowaną w cieniu innych zabudowań ruderą. Aby go wcześniej zauważyć potrzebowałby najpierw wiedzieć ,że właśnie jego tu szuka...inaczej pozostałby w cieniu zapomnienia i nie istnienia.   
Teraz już rozumiał dlaczego Harley użyła określenia "widmo".

Zbliżyli się.

Joker popchnął dłonią ciężkie drzwi z blachy a te natychmiast zaskrzypiały ciężko i dramatycznie, ukazując nieśmiało słabo oświetlone lecz wcale nie tak paskudne wnętrze. Kilka neonów i żółtych lamp niemrawo rozjaśniało niewielki barek a nieopodal w cieniu widniało rozstawione kilka małych stolików i jeszcze mniejszych krzeseł. Następne były jeszcze dwie nadgryzione czasem i kurzem czerwone kanapy. Próżno było szukać tu żywego ducha i muzyki. Pomieszczenie po prostu...było. Nic ponad to.

Choć tak zwane "pierwsze wrażenie" wypadło słabo to Bruce nie dał zwieść się pozorom. Jak szybko się okazało - słusznie. To miejsce nadal prosperowało, chociażby tylko reprezentatywnie. Słabo i inaczej niż można by pierwotnie było założyć.

Nie odzywając się do siebie cała trójka leniwie rozeszła się po knajpie i chociaż ucieczka spod hotelu minęła w dość nerwowej i pełniej niepewności atmosferze a parkowanie i droga do klubu w grobowej wręcz ciszy to wraz z przekroczeniem progu Motyla, nastrój Jokera momentalnie się odmienił.

-Chodź, Brucie, siadaj - zawyrokował klaun uderzając otwartą dłonią w niewielki stolik a drugą zamachał na niego entuzjastycznie, dodając - Siadaj bo zanim Harley się uwinie, trochę czasu minie...-dodał pod nosem niepokojąco i złowieszczo więc stojąca nieopodal blondynka od razu zrozumiała ,że znów cała brudna robota spadła na nią.  
Skrzętnie maskując rozczarowanie zasalutowała z wymuszonym uśmiechem.

-Zaraz wrócę, chłopcy - pomachała zeskakując ze stolika i doskonale wiedząc co ma zrobić zniknęła prędko za rogiem w cieniu lokalu. Kolejnym co dało się usłyszeć był odgłos otwieranego na siłę stalowego zamka i kilka kroków po niewielkich schodach. 

"Wyszła na zaplecze...po drugiej stronie ulicy" - pomyślał szybko Wayne rejestrując obserwacje w razie nagłego niebezpieczeństwa. To był już nawyk. Praktyczny i użyteczny ale jednak nawyk.

I wtedy choć niechętnie to zerknął na stolik z magicznie czekającymi już tam drinkami. Chociaż nie dało się ukryć ,że po tych dynamicznych i szalonych zdarzeniach miał ochotę na coś mocniejszego to jednak termin typu "picie z Jokerem" brzmiał raczej jak jakaś bardzo skrzywiona fantazja niż zwykły fakt. 

Ziewnął krótko imitując odprężenie i zwlekając długo w końcu przysiadł się z rozwagą na przeciwko klauna. Nie omieszkał także skrzyżować rąk na piersi oraz nóg w kolanach, oceniając tą beztroskę sceptycznie - dla zasady.

Błazen niewzruszony jego zagrywką chwycił szklankę w odziane rękawicami dłonie i uniósł ją wnosząc krótki i niemy toast przy którym jedynie porozumiewawczo ugiął kark i dygnął zieloną czupryną - Może mała pogawędka z nowym kumplem i nowym szefem tego miejsca? - rzucił szczerząc się szyderczo.

Bruce rozchylił wargi mierząc go krótko podejrzliwym spojrzeniem - Bierzesz rekompensatę za Grubą Rybe? - mruknął w końcu i także wyciągnął dłoń po trunek.

Klaun parsknął rozbawiony.

-Błagam...-przeciągnął teatralnie - to mi się po prostu należy i odbieram co moje - odpowiedział sunąc opuszkiem po brzegu szklanki.

Wayne'a dopadło momentalnie palące pragnienie pobawienia się tym wyznaniem i jego sprzyjającymi okolicznościami.

Z każdą kolejną sekundą całe to napięcie i dyskomfort malały. Przestawał czuć się tak niekomfortowo i niezręcznie.  
Już wcale nie myślał o tym ,że ze strony zielonowłosego mogłoby mu tej nocy coś zagrażać a jednak...a jednak tkwił w nim silny opór przed wypiciem czegokolwiek z czym wcześniej klaun niezaprzeczalnie miał do czynienia.

Wpatrywał się więc w tę szklankę jakby siłą umysłu chciał wyczytać z niej skład i treść...i upewnić się ,że bezpiecznie może zbliżyć to do ust.

Joker natychmiast zauważając jego wahanie jedynie uśmiechnął się zawadiacko i odsunął od niego trunek by jako pierwszy zaczerpnąć kilka większych łyków. Krwisto-czerwona szminka klauna osadziła się na ściankach szklanego naczynia pozostawiając na nim swoisty ślad jego spękanych ust.

Gdy skończył i oddał napój Wayne'owi , podjął natychmiast:

-Widzisz, Brucie, nie jest zatrute - stwierdził dumnie rozkładając ręce i wyszczerzył tak jakby próbował wymusić na sobie najpiękniejszy uśmiech na jaki byłoby go w ogóle stać. 

Wyglądało to groteskowo ale w pokrętny sposób spełniło swoją funkcję. Przełamało bowiem kolejną barierę jakiej Bruce jednoznacznie nie potrafił zidentyfikować.  
Niewidoczna szyba pękła przynosząc ze sobą nieoczekiwaną ulgę.

Normalnie na ten widok powinno go wzdrygnąć lub wywołać atak torsji a może nawet rozpalić chęć by przysunąć mu w te żółte zębiska. Zdecydowanie powinno właśnie tak się zadziać ale...dziś takowe uczucia rozpływały się wśród błogiej i przyjemnej niemocy. Rozmywały w kolorowych paletach roztartych po całych jego oczach smug. Nie zniknęły całkiem ale znacznie się przerzedziły. Tak jak schodząca nad ranem mgła lub płynna trucizna gdy się ją rozcieńczy.  
Było to czymś na podobę orgazmicznej obojętności otulającej go w całości jak zachłanny i spragniony kochanek. Wszystkie mroczne zaułki jego podświadomości i nigdy nie odkryte w pełni zakątki psychiki pieszczone były teraz przez najwspanialszą w świecie...nicość.

Wbił wzrok w pozostawiony na szklance ślad szminki świdrując go przez dłuższą chwilę a gdy trzymał już naczynie w dłoniach przekręcił je dyskretnie tak by czerwona smuga wylądowała po przeciwnej do niego stronie.

Podsuwając sobie napój pod nos powąchał go jeszcze a następnie wytknął język próbując płynu samym jego koniuszkiem. Celowo wywołując u Jokera salwę chichotu z lekkim przestrachem zrozumiał jak ogromną przyniosło mu to satysfakcję. Wywołanie pożądanej przez siebie reakcji dało mu złudne poczucie kontroli ale najgorsze było to ,że w obliczu tej prawdy odnalazł się zaskakująco dobrze.   
Odpuszczając sobie dalsze gierki bez chwili zwłoki popił wreszcie zaserwowany mu trunek i ku jego zaskoczeniu alkohol okazał się naprawdę nie tak straszny jak tego oczekiwał.   
Nie miało to nic wspólnego z barowymi szczynami większości knajp czego z pewnością nie można się było spodziewać po samym wyglądzie tego tajemniczego miejsca.  
Czyżby znajdowali się w składowisku jakichś hurtowo kradzionych lub przemycanych tu procentów? Niewykluczone.

-Co się tyczy Grubej Ryby...- zagaił nagle Joker czując ,że to dobry moment by wytrącić ich obojga z bezpiecznej przestrzeni własnych głów - Ktoś taki jak Ty nie często pojawia się w takich stronach...Może byś coś opowiedział, co Brucie? - rzucił podejrzliwym tonem zerkając na niego z błyskiem w szmaragdowej tęczówce. Nonszalancko oparł podbródek na wierzchu dłoni mrugając do bruneta kokieteryjnie jak zauroczona w kawalerze panna.

Bruce przypadkowo i nieumyślnie ignorując ten zawadiacki flirt siegnął po swój telefon czując w kieszeni jego nieoczekiwaną wibrację. Z rozczarowaniem odkrył ,że to tylko rozładowująca sie bateria prosi o prędki zastrzyk energii i z zawodem schował urządzenie z powrotem, samemu nie wiedząc na co właściwie liczył. Zniecierpliwiony Joker odkrząknął odnośnie i nim brunet zdołał cokolwiek więcej pomyśleć znów uwikłany został w zielonookie zaklęcie rozpoczynając z nim kolejną dziwaczną wojnę na spojrzenia.

W dalszym ciągu nie mógł się nadziwić ,że nawet jeśli patrzył w te oczy już setki razy to nie dostrzegł w nich nigdy wcześniej tego co przez jedną noc zauważa ilekroć ich tęczówki się ze sobą zmieszają. Tej bezgranicznej i niebezpiecznej głębi.  
Tak ciemnej, mętnej i dalekiej ,że mógłby w niej utonąć. Gdyby tylko tam wpadł to bez wątpienia przepadłby na zawsze i bezpowrotnie a wszelki ślad by po nim zaginął.

Dochodząc do przykrej konkluzji ,że obraz ten odbierała i zasłaniała zawsze towarzysząca mu jak cień adrenalina poczuł momentalnie wykluwającą się głęboko na dnie złość.  
Okoliczności nigdy im nie sprzyjały, to jasne ale los zadrwił z niego srogo podsuwając Jokera na tacy nie gackowi lecz zwykłemu człowiekowi.

We wzroku pełnym burz i sztormów płynął teraz spokojny i głęboki ocean.

-Może Ty mógłbyś opowiedzieć coś o sobie... - odgryzł mu się gdy tylko klaun wyswobodził go spod swojego czaru.

Joker przetarł czoło rękawem fraka i roześmiał donośnie nie kryjąc zadowolenia. 

-Którą historię chciałbyś usłyszeć? - zapytał całkiem poważnie i z lekką ekscytacją.

Stremowany brunet drgnął przesuwając trunek na zmianę z dłoni prawej do lewej.

-Może tą prawdziwą...- odparł w końcu i znów pociągnął łyk. Bardzo nie chciał by na oceanie znów rozpętała się burza.

Twarz klauna stężniała.  
Joker odstawił szklanke z donośnym brzdękiem a cisza w lokalu stała się kompletnie głucha. 

-Podobasz mi się, Wayne - przyznał w końcu klaun mrużąc oczy jadowicie niczym gotowa na atak żmija - Masz charakter. Trudno o to wśród odpadów tego cuchnącego miasta - wycedził z obrzydzeniem ostatnie słowa - W pudełku jesteś strasznie nadenty i irytujący, wiesz. Prosisz się żeby odstrzelić Ci ten nadenty łeb - oznajmił po czym jednym łykiem pozbył się całej zawartości swojej szklanki na raz. Przełknął gryzący w gardło trunek i odetchnął charakterystycznym sapnięciem. Dopiero po chwili obdarzył mężczyznę zmęczonym wzrokiem przyglądając mu się jakby nieobecnie - Prawdziwą... - powtórzył pod nosem podśmiewając się z beznadziejności tego słowa po czym nachylił ku niemu, przysuwając się do Wayne'a jak w konspiracji - Tylko nie mów nic Harley, będzie wtedy baaardzo zazdrosna... - wyszeptał teatralnie.

Bruce w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał wzdrygnięcie i skinął głową ledwie zauważalnie. Z prowizorycznym spokojem wyczekiwał tego co nastąpi. 

Może kolejna zmyślona na prędce smutna historia a może ta wyuczona? Jakaś ckliwa opowieść o potwornym dzieciństwie lub dramatycznym życiu nieudacznika? 

A jednak klaun nadal milczał.  
Dolał jedynie wódki i znów szybko wypił całą zawartość szklanki - Zanim jeszcze pierwszy raz trafiłem do Arkham - odezwał się w końcu maltretując pęknięcie w stole. Z obcym spojrzeniem zdjął rękawice odsłaniając smukłe, kościste i blade dłonie. Zaczął skrobać szczeline paznokciem jeszcze bardziej podważając i rozchylając już i tak ledwie trzymające się w jednym kawałku drewno - Zabawne. Nie całkiem pamiętam.  
Co było takie zabawne...?  
Jakie to było, wcześniej. Czy było cokolwiek. To jedna z moich najlepszych puent... - parsknął i wyłamał następną drzazgę - po prostu bierz to co życie jest winne Brucie-boy - zamilkł i wychylił się zza kanap wypatrując powrotu blondynki. 

Bruce nie dał zwieźć się tej pełnej manipulacji mowie ciała, temu występowi rodem z kiepskiego melodramatu. Był prawie pewien ,że tamten wszedł właśnie w swoją kolejną rolę.  
Prawie, bo procenty szybko chwytały a bardzo nie miał ochoty przestawać. 

\- Co jest winne? - podjął, odważnie pociągając ostatni łyk. 

\- Wszystko - odparł mu bez wahania wiedząc ,że to pytanie nastąpi i zważywszy na zachowanie dobrych manier Joker w roli gospodarza natychmiast zapełnił pustą szlankę Bruce'a.  
Oblizując spierznięte wargi rozpoczął swój kontraatak - a Ty, panie Wayne, pojechałeś tam bo chciałeś mieć spokój od szumu, zdjęć i gazet, bo nie mogłeś już na to wszystko patrzeć, bo byłeś znudzony - podsumował trafnie, akcentując specyficznie ostatnie słowo.  
Miliarder nie odezwał się dając tym samym potwierdzenie dla usłyszanych na jego temat słów.

-I było warto? - naciskał dalej zielonowlosy, nie patrząc na niego. 

-Nie... - rzucił bez przekonania.

-Kłamiesz, Brucie.

-Kłamię. 

Joker wyszczerzył się przeraźliwie a jego sądujące oczy przeniknęły teraz całe pomieszczenie jakby do tego i tylko do tego od zawsze były stworzone.

-Dlatego stałeś się dzisiaj niegrzecznym chłopcem, buntownikiem z wyboru, rebeliantem swojego własnego świata?  
Chciałeś się ubrudzić. Bardzo.  
Chciałeś to poczuć, chciałeś? 

Bruce doskonale wiedział co właśnie się dzieje. Czuł jego przyspieszony oddech.  
Klaun próbuje zamieszać mu w głowie, wtargnąć do środka i wygrzebać cały bałagan, wydrapać potwory spod ułożonego bogackiego życia i przemeblować tam na czerwono.

Nie otrzymując od bruneta odpowiedzi utwierdził się w swojej racji. W przypływie pasji i uniesienia wyartykuował tonem pełnym rozkoszy i dreszczy:  
-Ty sam tego nie wiesz i to...i to Cię przeraża - podsumował z umiłowaniem napawawszy się chwilą.

"Niech Cię szlag, klaunie" - pomyślał zmieszany przebijając się przez falę bezsensownego bełkotu we własnej głowie.  
Z przerażeniem odkrył ,że to co odczuwa to nic innego jak...ekscytacja.

Ile Joker wie? Ile się domyśla? Czy to tylko bełkot chorego umysłu?   
Może to przez alkohol a może to tylko wyobraźnia Bruce'a płata mu te figle?

Nawet jeśli Joker osiągnął swój cel to nigdy mu tego bezpośrednio nie powie a Wayne nigdy nie bedzie mógł bezpośrednio go o to zapytać.   
Tym samym pojawiła się kolejna w ich wspólnej kolekcji gra niedomówień, niedokończonych historii i niewypowiedzianych myśli.

Nie szczędząc trunku klaun starał się nalewać sobie i brunetowi po równo, jednak jego orgaznim zdecydowanie lepiej znosił tę truciznę.  
Aż do teraz czuł jedynie przyjemne mrowienie i lekkie otępienie podczas gdy Bruce próbował nadążyć już za własnym wzrokiem.  
Joker przyznał bez wahania ,że wygląda to conajmniej żałośnie a conajwyżej uroczo ale słysząc trzask nagle łamiących się desek natychmiast zawrócił swoją uwagę na właściwie tory.

-Brucie-boy, wstawaj, przecież Ty jeszcze dziś prowadzisz- zarechotał klepiąc bruneta po lewej łopatce i potrząsając nim wcale nie delikatnie.  
Wayne uniósł tylko głowę ze stołu przecierając czoło dłonią.  
-Chyba oszalałeś...- wypalił bezmyślnie i obojętnie. Zupełnie tak jakby wcale nie mówił do tego nieobliczalnego psychopaty a do najlepszego kumpla ze studenckich lat. 

Joker puścił go i zakrztusił się kiepsko powstrzymanym parsknięciem nie mogąc uwierzyć ,że jeszcze ktoś jest w stanie odnosić się do niego w ten sposób bez obsikanych czy obesranych ze strachu spodni.

Skoro Wayne go rozbawia, zabicie go byłoby marnotractwem - tak właśnie pomyślał.

-Bruce, Ty już masz dość - zapłakał nie mogąc podnieść się z rozbawienia kiedy usłyszał kolejną cudowną sentencje - Rusz się, teraz będzie zabawnie - spoważniał słysząc w tle przebijające się przez ściany krzyki i kolejne uderzenia. Z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał aż Harley tu wpadnie i w końcu zacznie się prawdziwa zabawa.  
Czuł jak wzbiera w nim ten rodzaj pożądania. Nie był w tym jedyny. Miliarder także odczuł natychmiast drastyczną zmianę atmosfery. W kilka sekund stała się ciężka, odmieniona, zwiastująca kolejne nieprzewidywalne zdarzenia.  
Trzeźwiejąc pod jej napływem wstał z miejsca a zaraz potem do pomieszczenia z głośnym hukiem i jazgotem wpadli potargana Harley i jej szamotająca się jak mysz w pułapce zdobycz.  
Tajemniczy, szczupły mężczyzna od stóp do głów odziany w gustowną zieleń. Dziewczyna oddychając szybko i ciężko przytrzymywała go za kołnież a on sam lekko pochylony oplatał rękoma obolały brzuch klnąc pod nosem jakieś niezrozumiałe wiązanki.

Bruce nie dostrzegł jeszcze jego twarzy ale i bez tego po ciele jak agresywny zimny strumień przeszedł mu drętwy i paraliżujący dreszcz. Zastygł z lekko uniesionymi ponad pas dłońmi.   
Po raz ostatni odrzucił fakt ,że pakuje się w to coraz głębiej a nie zna wcale żadnej bezpieczniej granicy przed którą będzie mógł się zatrzymać.  
Nie miał nawet pojęcia czy już jej nie przekroczył i czy powrót jest jeszcze dla niego możliwy.

Bardzo chciał się teraz mylić ale nie uwierzył ,że może się mylić ani przez jedną sekundę.

I doskonale zdawał już sobie sprawę ,że mętną postacią którą zmęczona potyczką blondynka przytrzymuje teraz za zielony frak nie jest nikt inny jak tylko i wyłącznie Riddler we własnej szpakowatej osobie.

Chciał się mylić ale...nie mylił się.

Created by: MrJustChaos


End file.
